Life's Little Changes
by RCAOHL
Summary: COMPLETE Now that Heather, Amanda, Rae, and Jamie have found love and friendship in their lives. Will everything become the happily ever after that they've always heard about?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Anyone in this story you may recognize, we do not own. Heather, Rae, Meagan, and I all own ourselves, and the respective ring names used by Heather and Meagan. Actually, Meagan is going to be Jamie in this story, just so ya'll aren't confused.  
  
A/N: Here's another story done by all of us. Rae and I came up with it, after talking about what happened at the Great American Bash. Hope you all enjoy this.  
  
Life's Little Changes  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"GAH!" Rae yelled, throwing the remote at the TV, when Kurt Angle said that JBL was the new WWE Champion. "Can you believe that fuckin' shit?" Rae asked her best friend, and roommate Amanda.  
  
"I think that has to be the worst God awful PPV, I've ever seen." Amanda replied, getting up and turning off the TV.  
  
"What in the fuckin' hell was McMahon thinking, giving that asshole the title? Shit, at this rate Amanda, we could be better writers for Smackdown." Rae said, getting up to find another bottle of Vodka.  
  
"I swear the only highlight was getting to see John Cena keep his title. It's a shame Heather and Jamie couldn't be here. Heather wouldn't have made it past Cena's match." Amanda said, talking about their other two friends.  
  
"I wonder if they're still working, or did the asshole boss actually let them leave on time." Rae said, right when the phone started ringing.  
  
"Bet that's her now." Amanda replied, hitting the speaker phone button. "Hello." Amanda said.  
  
"What the hell happened tonight? Is my men still champions?" Heather asked, her words coming a mile a minute.  
  
"Slow down Chica. Your man won, and is still the US champ, but your Latino Heat lost." Amanda said, and Rae could be heard yelling from down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, he lost in a screw job." She said, causing Amanda to chuckle, as Heather shouted her own profanities.  
  
"What the fuck? How in the monkey blue hell did that shit fuckin' happen?" Heather questioned. As Amanda tried to explain to Heather, Rae came running down the hall.  
  
"I've got an idea." She shouted, causing Amanda to look up, and Heather to start laughing over the phone.  
  
"Call the news, Rae has an idea. This oughta shock the shit out of everyone." Heather said, as Rae just glared towards the phone.  
  
"Just be fuckin' glad you're on the phone, and not here in front of me. Otherwise, your bitch ass would be goin' down." Rae said, none to pleasantly.  
  
Okay, you two, just calm down. What's this idea you have Rae?" Amanda said, trying to keep the two friends from yelling at each other.  
  
"Why don't you and I send in some of our stories, along with a resume to be writers for the WWE?" Rae suggested, as Amanda looked at her like she'd lost her mind.  
  
"Rae, do you know how ridiculous that sounds? Why would they even bother to look at something like that? They have all the writers that they want, granted, they aren't worth a shit over on the blue side, but still. What makes you think they'd hire us?" Amanda said, the logical side in her coming out.  
  
"Think about it, what do we have to lose? Not a damn thing, 'cept maybe .37 each. Come on, we've always said we'd like to be writers for the show, now's our chance to do something about it. Plus once Chica and Jamie get into the WWE, we'll all be together again." Rae said, the last part a little bit hyper.  
  
"Yeah, she's right Amanda. I mean, Jamie and I are pretty damn close to getting called up from Louisville, and if ya'll are writing for the shows, then we'll get to hang out again, just like we used to." Heather piped in, trying to get Amanda to cave.  
  
"Alright, but when you said send in some of our stories, what exactly did you mean?" Amanda asked, worried about what Rae would pick out.  
  
"Don't worry, I have it all taken care of. We'll send in Operation, since we worked on that together." Rae replied, already heading down to the basement where their computer was.  
  
"Oh yeah, don't worry. She's just going to send in the story we wrote about kidnapping two of the company's biggest stars." Amanda mumbled, before saying good-bye to Heather.

3 weeks later  
  
"Hello." Amanda said, grabbing the cordless of the base before the machine kicked on.  
  
"Could I speak to Raechel Stefan, or Amanda Avery please?" A friendly female voice asked.  
  
"This is Amanda. Who am I speaking to?" Amanda asked, trying to get Rae's attention outside.  
  
"This is Stephanie McMahon-Levesque from World Wrestling Entertainment. We received a sample of your writing, and we are interested in flying you both out for an interview." Stephanie said, while Amanda almost dropped the phone.  
  
"Um...wow. That would be great. Raechel's not here right now, but I know she'll be interested as well. When did you want us to fly up?" Amanda asked, calming down a little bit.  
  
"Well if you could be here on Wednesday the 21st around 2:00 pm, that would be great. Of course, we'll be paying for your airfare as well as the hotel and travel accommodations." Stephanie said, as Rae finally came into the house.  
  
"Okay, we'll be there next Wednesday at 2:00. Thank you so much." Amanda said, before hanging up.  
  
"What was that all about?" Rae asked, confused to what she just walked into.  
  
"Girl, go pack your shit, we just got ourselves jobs with the WWE." Amanda said, turning around to look at her friend.  
  
"You mean...." Rae said, not able to finish her question.  
  
"Yes, that was Stephanie McMahon. They loved our stories, and would like to fly us both out for interviews next Wednesday at 2pm." Amanda said, as both girls started screaming.  
  
A/N: I know this wasn't that long of a chapter, but I wanted to get a solid base for what is going to be happening in this story. Rae and Amanda are going to be writers, and Jamie and Heather, well they're going to be divas soon, well ass-kicking divas. Please leave any reviews you have. Oh yeah, I have no clue if the 21st is on a Wednesday or not, I was trying to think of it in my head, and right now, I don't think there's enough room for all that.  
  
Amanda  
  
©2004


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I only own myself, and sometimes wonder about that. Heather, Rae, and Meagan own themselves. Actually Meagan is Jamie so she owns that. Basically, you recognize them, we don't own.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews to chapter 1. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the first one. Heather and Jamie will be in this chapter more.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Thursday July 22  
  
"Rae, I can't believe we actually got jobs writing for Smackdown." Amanda said, walking with Rae down the hall trying to get to their first creative meeting.  
  
"Well believe it, cause it's happened. Now let's hurry up, before we're late." Rae replied, pulling Amanda along.  
  
"This is going to be great, maybe we can, oh I don't know make Smackdown worth watching again." Amanda said, as they found the meeting room.  
  
"Yeah, like that will happen." Rae said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Okay, but it's got to get better than it is now." Amanda said, as the two friends walked into the room.  
  
The meeting had been going of for almost 2 hours, when it was announced by Stephanie McMahon-Levesque that HHH had left Raw and joined Smackdown, in hopes of bringing up the ratings.  
  
"So ol' banana beak is going to be on here now?" Amanda snickered, causing Rae to kick her under the table.  
  
"Girl, shut the fuck up. You're going to get us fired, before we even really start." Rae whispered, while Amanda just laughed.  
  
"Is there a problem over here?" Paul asked, glaring over at Rae and Amanda.  
  
"No, she just got a cramp in her leg." Rae lied, trying to hide the smirk on her face.  
  
"Well this isn't pre-school, this is a business meeting. You need to conduct yourself in a professional manner." He finished, causing Rae to lose her cool.  
  
"Oh you didn't just say that. I don't know who the fuck you think you fuckin' are telling me that we aren't professional. That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. If you got your big ass fuckin' nose out of your ass, you might realize that this business and this show doesn't need another wrestler who thinks he's God's fuckin gift to this sport." Rae yelled, standing up to face him.  
  
"Do you know who I am? I'm HHH, I am the best this business has ever seen..." Paul started, before Rae cut him off.  
  
"Do I look like I give a flyin rats ass who you are? No I fuckin' don't. I don't give a damn if you're fucking Ozzy Osbourne. The fact of the matter is, we were hired to write for this show, and I'll be damned if you think just because you've married into the big time family, you can boss me around and try to intimidate me." Rae said, before slapping him across the face.  
  
"This isn't over." Paul said, walking out of the meeting room.  
  
"Rae, do you know what you just did?" Amanda asked, standing up and looking over at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I just told HHH where he can stick his little prima donna attitude." Rae said, grabbing her stuff and heading out of the room.  
  
Monday July 26th

"Yeah, Jamie. I just got to the arena, and I'm looking for Rae or Amanda now." Heather said, walking toward the locker room area.  
  
"Well, I just got called up to Raw, so pretty soon, we'll both be dominating the little barbie dolls on both shows." Jamie said, getting out of her rental car.  
  
"That's great Jamie. It just sucks that we can't be on the same shows together." Heather commented, as she headed into the locker room, to drop off her stuff.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm going to let you go. I still have to find Bishoff and find out where I'm supposed to be at tonight." Jamie said, pulling her bags out of the trunk.  
  
"Alright, I'll let Amanda and Rae know that you're on Raw now. If I can find a tv tonight, I'll try and catch ya." Heather said, before saying good-bye and hanging up. When she walked out of the locker room, she wasn't paying much attention, and ran into the hard body of........  
  
Well that's it for now. Chapter 3 should be up probably tomorrow sometime. I won't keep you in suspense of who Heather ran into for too long.  
  
Amanda


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again, I own no one. Heather, Rae, and Meagan all own themselves, well Meagan owns Jamie. The wrestlers are owned by themselves and the WWE.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Chica, I didn't let Rae do anything, she wanted to punch HHH.  
  
Chapter 3

_Smackdown_

Heather walked out of the locker room, and as she turned the corner she ran into the hard body of John Cena.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Heather said, feeling a blush creep onto her face, as she realized who she ran into.  
  
"It's aiight." John replied, looking down into Heather's eyes.  
  
"Cool. My name is Heather by the way." Heather said, noticing for the first time how blue his eyes are.  
  
"I have a feeling you know who I am already." John said, chuckling a little bit.  
  
"Yeah, but I promise I won't act like some psycho possessed fan. Well at least not like a couple of my friends." Heather said, the last part with a laugh, knowing Amanda and Rae would be going crazy, probably if they weren't writers.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. So are you new around here, or are you just visiting someone?" John asked, looking into Heather's chocolate brown eyes. 'Damn, she's got beautiful eyes.' John thought, waiting for Heather to answer his question.  
  
"Actually sorta both. I just got called up from OVW, and two of my friends were just hired as writers for the WWE." Heather explained, while she and John started walking.  
  
"I think I know of them. Amanda and....what is the other girls name?" John asked, as Heather stopped him.  
  
"Her name is Raechel, or Rae for short." Heather explained, when John started laughing again.  
  
"Yeah that's it. I can't believe I forgot that. She's the topic of many of conversations right now, after she went off on Paul in a creative meeting, and then slapped him across the face." John said, his laughter not really diminishing.  
  
"She did what?" Heather asked, flabbergasted. She always knew that Rae didn't really like him, but she never thought she would just haul off and slap him during a meeting.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not real sure what it all was about, but word going around is, she pissed him off like no other woman has." John said, as they reached the catering area.  
  
"I should have known she'd do something like this. He's one of the people she'd throw the remote at the tv, if he did something she didn't like." Heather explained, looking over at him.  
  
"So should I worry about myself around her?" John asked, half joking/half serious.  
  
"Nah, she likes you. Unless you're fighting Taker, then she'll cheer for him." Heather said, starting to walk away.  
  
"Heather." John said, grabbing her arm, before she could leave.  
  
"Yeah, John." Heather said, turning around to face him.  
  
"If I asked, would you want to go out with me sometime, after a show?" John asked, almost shyly.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great." Heather said, the blush from earlier, coming back to her cheeks.  
  
"Great, I'll catch you later then." John said, before walking into catering.  
  
_RAW_  
  
'I hate being the new person, and not knowing a single person.' Jamie thought, walking through the halls, at the arena. 'Why couldn't Rae or Amanda or both of them been writers for Raw? No they have to be on Smackdown.' She thought again, as she walked past Trish Stratus.  
  
"Hey bitch. You think you're better than everyone? You don't have the decency to respect the Women's Champion?" Trish yelled, forcing Jamie to turn around and face her.  
  
"What did you just say?" Jamie asked, getting in Trish's face.  
  
"I called you a bitch. What are you going to do about it?" She asked, a smug look coming to her face.  
  
"I'll tell you what I'm going to do." Jamie said, right before tackling her to the ground. They both started wrestling around, with Jamie getting the upper hand on Trish, as she kept punching her in the face, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, pulling her away from Trish.  
  
"This ain't over bitch." Jamie yelled, as whoever had her pulled her away. "Lemme go." Jamie yelled, trying to squirm away from person who held her.  
  
"Calm down. What the hell do you think you're doing?" The voice said, which Jamie immediately recognized.  
  
"Adam, she started it with me first. I wasn't even talking to her, and she started calling me a bitch, and sayin shit like I should respect her." Jamie said, turning around and facing Adam.  
  
"Yeah, but did you have to go and tackle her to the ground?" Adam questioned, knowing the answer he was about to receive.  
  
"Yes. She deserved every bit that she got, I didn't say shit to her." Jamie said, looking up at the man she's had a crush on since forever, and it intensified when he was in OVW rehabbing from his neck surgery.  
  
"Yeah, well just be careful okay. I'm glad that you finally made it up here, and I don't want you to get fired on your first day." Adam said, taking her hand and leading her away.  
  
'Oh my God.' Jamie and Adam both thought, as they both felt the electricity when Adam grabbed her hand, though the other never knew how they felt.  
  
A/N 2: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Rae and Amanda will make a return in the next chapter, but I wanted to focus on Heather and Jamie in this chapter, to introduce their characters a little bit more. Please leave a review, and if you have any ideas, let me know.  
  
Amanda 


	4. chapter 4

**Smackdown**   
  
Rae and Amanda walked the halls of US Bank Arena in Cincinnati for the Smackdown taping that night, talking about the encounter Rae had the previous week with Heather.   
  
**Flashback**   
  
"Raechel Dawn Stefan. How in the hell could you do something like that? Why would you punch HHH in the face?" Heather asked, almost in Rae's face. Rae of course not backing down, started shouting in Heather's face.   
  
"Heather Michelle Reed, he's the one that got the attitude with me. I was just trying to keep Amanda from getting into trouble, and he started his fucking shit. Sorry, if my bitch slapping your "man" pissed you off or whatever, but he fuckin' deserved it, and quite possibly a lot more." Rae shouted.   
  
"Rae. Heather. Come on, calm down before you guys do something you know you'll regret." Amanda said, trying to calm her two friends down.   
  
"Fine, let's just not talk about it anymore." Rae grumbled, before sitting down on her bed.   
  
"Alright, by the way, did I mention John Cena asked me out on a date?" Heather asked, as her friends looked at her in shock.   
  
End Flashback   
  
"I can't believe she would spaz out on me like that. She knows I don't like the bastard, so why would it matter to her what I did to him." Rae grumbled, as they walked towards catering.   
  
"Rae, you know how she is. HHH is her current obsession of the month. I just can't believe what she told us about John Cena, I always figured it would be you that would hook up with him." Amanda said, laughing at the look Rae gave her.   
  
"Yeah, well as long as he treats her right, I don't care. I mean, she's got to treat him right as well, but Chica is my girl. He's hot and all, but he fuckin hurts her, the shit I did to Levesque, is nothing compared to what I'd do to John." Rae said, with so much conviction, it worried Amanda a little bit.   
  
**Raw**   
  
It had been over a week, since Adam and Meagan had started to wonder about their feelings for each other. Both were confused as to what was going on between them, although they still haven't admitted any of their feelings. Meagan had talked to Amanda and Heather over the weekend, and Heather told her to go for it with Adam, and didn't really listen to what Meagan was scared of. Amanda on the other hand, understood what she was scared about, which is ruining the friendship she has with Adam. Of course, she did tell her that life is full of risks, and chances,   
  
"Is this really worth the risks though?" Meagan thought aloud, walking to the locker rooms.   
  
"Is what worth it?" Meagan heard from behind her. When she turned around, her heart skipped a beat or too. There was the man that had done nothing but occupy her thoughts for the last 7 days.   
  
"Hey Adam. What's up?" Meagan asked, turning around to face her friend.   
  
"Not much. Just got here, and I saw you walking, so I thought I'd say hey." Adam replied, unable to break his gaze with her.   
  
"Oh, well I'm glad you saw me. How was your weekend off?" Meagan asked, as the two continued walking.   
  
"It was pretty good. Hey, would you want to come hang out in my room tonight, maybe order some pizza, and watch some movies?" Adam asked, hoping she'd say yes. Truth be told, he hasn't been able to think of anything since last week, except for Meagan. 'This could be my chance to tell her how I feel about her.' Adam thought, waiting for Meagan's response.   
  
"Yeah Adam, that would be great. We haven't hung out, just the two of us, in a long time." Meagan replied, before stopping in front of the women's locker room.   
  
"Great. I'll meet you here after the show tonight. You can just follow me back to the hotel." Adam said, before leaving to head to the locker room he was sharing that night with Jericho and Benoit.   
  
**Smackdown**   
  
"Rae. Amanda. Could I speak with you both please?" Stephanie asked, as the two friends walked past her office.   
  
"Yes, Stephanie?" Amanda said, when the two got in.   
  
"I just wanted to let you know, that my dad liked the idea of trading John to Raw, along with Heather, since she seems to be more of a physical diva. Also, we're transferring you both to the Raw writing team as well. You will occasionally be helping on the Smackdown brand, but for the most part, you will be strictly Raw writers." Stephanie said, watching for their reactions.   
  
"Raw won't know what has hit them." Rae said, walking out of the room, happily.   
  
"What she meant was, thank you Stephanie. For giving us this opportunity and all." Amanda said, shaking Stephanie's hand, before following her friend out of Stephanie's office.   
  
Heather had just arrived at the arena, and was on her way to find Amanda and Rae, to apologize for yelling at them last week, when she ran into John.   
  
"Hey Heather." John said, grabbing onto her arm, to keep her from falling down.   
  
"Hey, what's up?" Heather asked, looking up into his captivating blue eyes.   
  
"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to grab a bite to eat tonight after the show?" John asked, as they jus stood in the hall.   
  
"Yeah, that would be great. Um, did you just want me to meet you by the exit after the show?" Heather asked, liking the closeness between them.   
  
"Sure, or I could just swing by the locker room, and we can leave from there." John said, causing Heather to nod in agreement.   
  
"That works. I guess I'll see you after the show then?" Heather said, before slowly starting to back away to head to the locker room.   
  
"After the show." John said, in more of a whispered voice than anything.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I just got a new computer, but I haven't learned how to use most of it, and it doesn't have an a drive for me to save this on, so big props to Heather aka Chica for volunteering to post this for me. Luv ya Chica. Leave us some reviews, and the next chapter will be done by Monday. I'm getting an attachment to put in my computer, so I can work on these stories again**


	5. chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other than Amanda. Rae, Heather, and Meagan own themselves.  
  
A/N: In the last chapter, I made a mistake. I didn't really forget that Meagan wanted to be called Jamie in this story, but I was talking to her online, and I kept calling her Meagan. So basically what this ramble is about, is pretend that in the last chapter I called her Jamie. Oh yeah, this chapter is going to be about Heather and John's date for the night.  
**  
Chapter 5  
  
'I still can't believe I'm going on a date with John Cena.' When I told Rae and Amanda, they were both happy, but you could tell they were shocked. Not that they didn't think I could get a date with someone like him, but, they're more the outgoing out of all of us. Besides, I think Rae harbors some jealousy towards me now, which is funny considering I've been jealous of her a few times since I've known her. I mean, it's no secret how much she loves John Cena, and would probably give a body part to be with him.' Heather thought, while she waited for John to get to the locker room.  
  
"Knock knock. Is everyone decent?" John voice could be heard from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yeah, John. It's just me in here right now." Heather replied, answering the door.  
  
"That's not what I asked though Heather. I asked if everyone was decent." John said, trying to dodge Heather's slap to the chest.  
  
"I answered you. I said yeah, before I said it was just me in here." Heather said, grabbing her bags and following John out to his rental car.  
  
"I know, it's just so easy to mess with you." John said, unlocking the trunk to put their bags in.  
  
"Yeah, so I've been told." Heather replied, before asking. "Where are we going tonight?"  
  
"Well, I thought about maybe catching a late night movie, but you can't really talk during one of those, then I thought about going dancing, but again, you can't really talk over the music, so I decided on going to Outback. If you don't like it, we can go..." John started, before Heather interrupted him.  
  
"I like Outback. It's one of my favorite restaurants. Are we ready to go now?" Heather asked, walking around to the passenger side of the car.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." John said, laughing slightly.  
  
**Outback  
**  
Heather and John were sitting around Outback, getting to know one another better, when John asked about her parents.  
  
"So, what do your parents think of you being a wrestler?" John asked, though as soon as he did, he noticed a pained look on Heathers face, before she answered.  
  
"Okay, John. I feel I can trust you with this. I mean, only Meagan, Rae, and Amanda know about this. You have to promise this doesn't go any further than us, I don't want a lot of people knowing my private business." Heather asked, when John nodded in agreement, she continued.  
  
"When I was 6 years old, I went to stay the night at Amanda's house. I was the same age as her sister, Kelsey. So you could say I've known Amanda pretty much all my life. Anyways, I thought everything was fine that night, my mom and dad said goodbye, told me they loved me, and that they'd pick me up the next day. Well the next day came, and my parents didn't show up, or call. Kim and Steve were trying to find where they were. For two weeks, nobody heard from them, but Kim and Steve let me stay in their home, like I was just another daughter to them. Finally, my mom called to talk to Kim, cause they had been friends for a long time. My mom told her that she and my dad, didn't want to have to deal with raising a child right now. Their lives were hectic, and they didn't want to have to worry about trying to take care of me." While Heather started explaining this, she felt tears start to prick her eyes. When John saw the tears welling up, he moved over to Heather's side, and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"Sweetie, let's get out of here. I saw a park, right down the street, we can leave the rental here, and take a walk. You obviously need to get this out, and we can't do that here." John said, laying some money down on the table and pulling Heather up with him.  
  
The pair had been walking around for almost 30 minutes before Heather started talking again.  
  
"For a long time, Kim and Steve never really said why my parents never came to get me. They were afraid of hurting me I guess. One day Kelsey and I were cleaning the house, and we were dusting Steve's office, and somehow this folder got knocked off the bookcase, and the papers went everywhere. I was trying to put them away, when I saw my name on one of them. I stopped to read it, and it was adoption papers, and some letter from my parents' attorneys saying they've given up all parental rights to me. Steve and Kim weren't home from work yet, and after I read that, I had no clue who I was anymore. It was almost like, I felt like a burden to Steve and Kim, like they had to take me in." Heather said, stopping to sit down on a swing.  
  
"Heather..." John started, but was interrupted when Heather continued.  
  
"Kelsey called Steve at work and told him I found some sort of papers, and I wasn't in good shape. When he and Kim got home, they finally told me, what my parents had said that day. Of course, after that is when my life started spiraling out of control, before I could even realize which end was up." Heather finished, wiping away some tears, as John pulled her up into his arms.  
  
"Heather, you don't have to tell me anymore, than you want too. Come on, let me take you back to your room, and you just get a good nights sleep. We can go out and have some breakfast in the morning, and you won't have to talk about this." John said, trying to sound reassuring.  
  
"John, I have to tell you this. If there is going to be any type of relationship between us, friend or more, you need to know. I have a son." Heather said, as John stared at her in shock.  
  
**A/N 2: Please leave a kind word or two. I know I haven't updated lately, but like I said at the end of chapter 4, I just got a new computer, that I'm still trying to figure out, but I think I've got the hang of this now. Thanks to Chica, Meagan, and Rae for hounding me about updating. I may do the next chapter, just as Jamie and Adam's night, or I may continue with Heather and John. Rae and Amanda won't be back for a couple more chapters, since they got shipped off to Raw, which is where we want to be in the first place.**


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Anybody you may recognize is owned by Vince McMahon, WWE, and themselves. Rae, Heather, and Meagan own their respective characters. Also Heather owns Gavin, so I don't own him either. I only own myself, and I guess you could say I own my parents, and Kelsey, but they may not like that.

A/N: Here is the continuation of John and Heather's date. I'll be posting Adam and Jamie's date in the next chapter, so be on the look out for that.

Chapter 6

"What do you mean you have a kid?" John asked, flabbergasted.

"When I found out about my parents, I had just turned 16. I was your normal high school student, doing just about everything a high school junior would do. Well when homecoming rolled around, Kelsey and I got our dresses, and our boyfriends were going to take us. The night of the dance finally came, and we arrived at the school, and while I was with Kelsey and a bunch of our girlfriends, getting a girls picture taken, Brad, my boyfriend, decided he was going to get chummy with the high school hussy." Heather started explaining, while John waited patiently for her to continue.

"After we got our pictures taken, we went back into the gym, and that's when I saw Brad all over this girl. Well needless to say, I was heartbroken. Well Kelsey, and a couple of our other friends, AJ, and Kenzie, decided to leave early, and go to a new club that was opening up. So I agreed, cause I just needed to get my mind off of everything. When we got there, Kenzie, had some fake id's made up for us, since we had to be 21 to get in. It was this great club, and there were older guys that made me feel pretty good. For once, I wasn't being treated like a little kid, everyone trying to protect me. Well, I was out dancing with Kelsey, Kenzie, and AJ, and I guess I backed up into someone, and when I turned around, I looked up and saw this great looking guy. We started talking, and he offered to by me a drink, so we went over to the bar, and a few shots of tequila, and some other stuff, I was willing to do anything. We were both drunk, and didn't know what we were doing. I woke up in his hotel room, cause he was in town for something, so when he woke up, he took me home. Needless to say, Kim and Steve were worried about me, when I didn't come home with Kelsey the night before." Heather said, the tears slowly starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Heather, sweetie, you don't have to say anymore." John said, wrapping his arms around her. "So where is your son?" John asked, as Heather started smiling at the mention of her son.

"He's staying with Kim and Steve. They agreed to watch him for me, while I'm on the road, and when I'm off, I go back home to him. You want to see a picture of him?" Heather asked, looking up into John's blue eyes.

"Yeah." John replied, not releasing his hug on her.

"This was just taken recently; it's his 3rd birthday picture." Heather explained, showing John the picture of the hazel eyed, blonde haired little boy.

"He is a cutie. What does he think of his mom being a wrestler?" John asked, handing the picture back to Heather.

"Well, I don't think he really understands what it is I do. He knows that I'm gone, and that I'm on TV, but that's about it." Heather answered, putting the picture back in her purse.

"Well, come on. Better be getting you back to the hotel. We have some early ass flights in the morning." John said, taking Heather's hand, and leading her to the car.

"John, I'll understand if you don't want to hang around me anymore. I mean, I know you're still young, and you shouldn't have to deal with a 19 year old who has a 3 year old child." Heather said, as they neared the car.

"Heather, that doesn't matter to me. I like you, and I'd like to get to know your son." John replied, opening the door for her.

"You have no idea how much that means to me. After Gavin was born, only a few of my friends still wanted to talk to me. If it hadn't of been for AJ, Kenzie, and Kelsey, I probably wouldn't have finished high school, but they wouldn't let me quit." Heather told him, tears starting to form in her eyes again.

"Okay, we will have no more crying in this car. I want to see a smile on that beautiful face of yours." John demanded, causing Heather to smile. "There, that's better." He finished, pulling the car out of the parking lot.

Back at the hotel

"Thanks for a great evening, John. I really had a great time." Heather said, stopping in front of her room.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun. Tell you what, I'll pick you up here at 7:30 in the morning, and we can stop and get some breakfast before we have to be at the airport." John suggested, really hating to see the evening end.

"Okay, I just wish we didn't have to leave so damn early though." Heather grumbled, turning around to unlock her door. Before she could open the door however, John called her name.

"Heather." John said, causing Heather to turn around and face him.

"Yeah, John." Heather answered, looking up at him. When he leaned down and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, it left both speechless.

"I'll see you tomorrow." John whispered, kissing her lips one more time.

"Tomorrow." Heather replied, watching as John walked down to the elevators.

When Heather finally made it into her room, she called Kim and Steve first to check on Gavin, of course he was asleep, but it gave her the ability to fall asleep, knowing that her son was okay. After she hung up with them, she called Rae and Amanda.

"Hey hoezy." Heather greeted, when Rae answered the phone.

"What's up Chica?" Rae questioned, worried that something may be wrong, considering the late hour she was calling.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you about my date with John." While Heather filled them in on the details, after forcing Rae to put the speaker phone on, so she could tell Amanda at the same time, before she hung up however, she dropped the bombshell.

"I told him about Gavin." Heather said, waiting for one of her two friends to scream.

"Oh my God, Chica. Did you tell him who the father is?" Amanda asked, a lot calmer than Heather thought she would be.

"No, and as far as I'm concerned, the almighty HHH will never know about Gavin either.


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone WWE related. Meagan owns Jamie and that's about it.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. Also, sorry about the long delay in updating. I'll try and make the updates more frequent now, but I can't promise anything. Also, need to thank AJ for her help in the last chapter, I forgot to do it then. She is the one who helped me with some of the ideas. Now, on with Jamie and Adam's date.

Chapter 7

Adam and Jamie had been hanging out for over an hour, catching up and eating pizza, when Adam suggested they watch a movie.

"So, what are we going to watch tonight?" Jamie asked, getting comfortable on the bed.

"Well, there's this movie I've heard about, but have never had the chance to watch, it's called The Ring. Have you ever heard of it?" Adam asked, already knowing how Jamie feels about horror movies.

"Yeah, Copeland. It's one of my all time favorite movies." Jamie replied, sarcastically.

"Don't have to be a smart ass." Adam replied, flashing her his million watt smile.

"Why are you making me watch this with you?" Jamie questioned, not really getting an answer.

"Come on, just watch it with me. Please." Adam asked, almost begging.

"Fine, but if you wind up with nail marks on your arm, don't blame me." Jamie reluctantly agreed.

"Great, let's watch the movie." Adam replied, sitting next to Jamie, and wrapping an arm around her. About halfway into the movie, Jamie started spazzing.

"Oh my God, Adam. How in the hell did I let you talk me into watching this?" Jamie asked, though a bit muffled, since she had buried her face in his chest.

"Jamie, I'm pretty sure we haven't even reached the real scary part yet." Adam said, tightening his grip on Jamie. They both were enjoying the feel of being in each others arms, like this. yet not able to admit their feelings to each other.

"I just want you to realize I'm gonna be having nightmares from this tonight." Jamie said, looking up in time to see a horse going overboard. "Oh my God! Adam can we please watch something else?" Jamie pleaded, almost in tears.

"Yeah, let's see what else is on." Adam replied, not being able to stand to see her cry.

"I don't mean to be a wimp. I just really hate those kind of movies. Ever since I was little, and my cousin let me watch Nightmare on Elm Street with him. We were staying at my Grandparents house, and I thought I was big enough to be able to watch that, so he let me. I was only like 4 or 5, and it did freak me out a little bit, but when I was getting ready for bed, he hid in my closet and started singing that stupid song. 1, 2 Freddy's coming for you. Anyways, after that, I never wanted to watch another scary movie again." Jamie explained, while Adam turned on 50 First Dates.

"I'm really sorry Jamie. I promise, from now on, you don't have to watch scary movies with me." Adam said, looking into Jamie's hazel eyes.

"It's okay Adam. Let's just watch this, and I'll be fine." Jamie said, turning her attention toward the movie, but Adam brought her face back up to his.

"Jamie, there's something I've wanted to do since I've met you." Adam said quietly, causing both their heart rates to pick up.

"What is it Adam?" Jamie asked, meeting his gray-blue eyes.

"This." He said, before bringing her face to his, to share a soul searing kiss, leaving both breathless.


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: Anyone you may recognize, I don't own. I also don't own Heather, Jamie, Rae, or Gavin. They belong to themselves.

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I haven't had much time lately to sit down and write out the chapter, let alone type it. I'll be posting Chapter 9 right after this, to make up for this being such a short chapter.

Chapter 8

Jamie and Adam

When Jamie woke the next morning, she wondered if the kiss she and Adam had shared was just a dream. 'Obviously it was. My imagination is just playing tricks on me. He doesn't feel...' Jamie's thoughts were interrupted when she realized she wasn't in bed alone. Adam tightened his grip he had around Jamie's waist, as he started waking up.

"Holy shit." Jamie mumbled, under her breath.

"What?" Adam asked, slowly opening his eyes.

"Last night really happened?" Jamie said, more of a question then a statement.

"Yeah, yeah it did. I don't regret anything Jamie. I meant it when I said I've liked you from the moment I met you." Adam said, turning Jamie towards him, to capture her lips in a fiery kiss. When Adam broke the kiss, he left Jamie speechless, before asking his question.

"Jamie Lopez, would you be my girlfriend?" Adam asked, watching her face for any type of negative reaction. What he got was something he didn't expect. Jamie pushed him back onto the bed, and leaned down capturing his mouth with hers, in a kiss that gave him the answer to any question he would ever have about her. "Is that a yes or no?" Adam asked, once he got his breathing under control.

"Yes Adam Copeland, I will be your girlfriend." Jamie answered, as the new couple shared another kiss, and spent the morning being lazy, before having to head to the arena for Raw.

Rae and Amanda

"Can you believe we are finally on Raw, well the writing team anyway?" Amanda asked Rae excitedly, as the two made their way to Vince McMahon's office.

"Yeah, it just sucks I'll be away from ol' honker man." Rae answered, causing both girls to bust out laughing.

"Yeah, the look on his face after you slapped him was priceless." Amanda said, right before running into a very hard body. "I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Amanda said, looking up and seeing just who she ran into.

"You guess you weren't? If you had been paying attention, you would have seen me right here." Came the cocky reply from Randy Orton.

"Well you know you could have moved your pompous ass out of the way; I may have not run into you." Amanda shot back, glaring at the World Heavyweight Champion.

"Well I hate to break this to you, but fans aren't allowed backstage without a pass." Randy replied, giving the same glare back to Amanda.

"Shows what you know. You cocky bastard. We're writers, not some horny little fans; you seem to think we are." Amanda said, causing Rae to bust out laughing again.

"Manda, as much fun as I know this can be, we really should get to our meeting." Rae said, pulling on Amanda's arm, to get her to leave.

"Fine, let's go. It's amazing how we were able to still stand in the same hallway, what with Mr. Ego here with us." Amanda said, casting a final glare at Randy.

"Yeah, just keep on walking, you self righteous bitch." Randy said, loud enough for the two to hear, on their way down to McMahon's office.

"Fuck you Orton." Amanda yelled, as Rae kept pulling her down the hall.

Heather and John

"Heather, is Gavin going to be at the arena tonight?" John asked, as the couple made their way into the American Airlines Arena for that nights Raw.

"No. I told Steve and Kim, I wasn't really comfortable with him being here live. I have no clue what I'm going to be doing tonight, and if the match gets out of hand, at least he'll be at home, and the channel can be changed." Heather explained.

"So am I gonna get to meet the little guy?" John asked.

"Yeah, if you want to fly down with me tomorrow morning you can meet him then." Heather answered, looking up at him.

"What time is your flight? I'll call the airlines and see if I can get on your flight." John replied, grabbing Heather's hand.

"Well, I kinda already booked your flight with mine." Heather told him, hoping he wouldn't be too mad.

"Aiight. Thanks babe." John said, kissing Heather on the cheek.

"Hey, Chica butt!" Came the distinct southern voice of Rae.

"Howdy Hoezy." Heather answered back with a laugh.

"Stephanie wanted us to let you know your matches for the night. Chica, your match is against Victoria in a number 1 contenders match for the Women's Title, and you'll face the winner of the match between Trash, oops...I mean Trish and Jamie tonight, at Taboo Tuesday next month." Rae said, laughing uncontrollably at the 'Trash' comment.

"John, your match is against Randy Orton. Do me a favor, and kick his mother fucking ass all over Dallas, please?" Amanda asked, her earlier encounter with the 'Legend Killer,' still fresh in her mind.

"Damn, Manda. I thought you loved Randy Orton?" Heather asked, knowing how much Amanda had talked about him.

"Yeah, well, I gave him the benefit of the doubt. I never knew him before, so I figured he wasn't like his character, but he is. He's a fucking asshole. Let's just leave it at that, okay?" Amanda said, before walking away, leaving Rae laughing and Heather and John confused.


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize I don't own. AJ, Heather, Jamie, Rae all belong to themselves.

A/N: This entire chapter was written by AJ. Thank you so much for helping me with this girl.

Chapter 9:

She had just arrived at the Dallas arena where Raw was being held and still had a half hour until the show started. So she decided to head backstage to visit some of her friends when the bald headed security guard refused to let her by despite the fact that she had a backstage pass. "I'm sorry Miss, but you're not on the list." The security guard said as he gave her a once-over look. Her long brown hair was loose around her shoulders and her tinted blue sunglasses were pushed atop of her head. She was wearing tight black pants, black strappy sandals, and a spaghetti strapped light blue tanktop that showed off her ample cleavage perfectly.  
After about 5 minutes of arguing with the security guard, a very familiar male voice said from behind her "It's all right, Jimmy, you can let her through. She's with me." "Yes, sir, Mr. Reso." Jimmy nodded as he let them through. She smirked and once they were out of the hearing range of Jimmy, the security guard, she turned around and said "Thanks, Jay, I really appreciated that." "Oh, It's no problem. Uh, you're not some crazed fan are you??" Jay said with a raised eyebrow. She giggled and replied "No, I'm not. I'm actually here visiting a few of my friends and my name's A.J. . Well, I guess I should go find them. Thanks again and I'll see you around." A.J. smiled, gave Jay a kiss on the cheek, and then left in search of her friends, but not before noticing the fact that Jay blushed after she kissed him. A.J. thought the fact that Jay was blushing was absolutely adorable.  
As she turned right at the corner at the end of the hallway, she bumped right into someone that was very hard and landed right on her butt. A hand extended down to A.J. and she accepted it as the person helped her up. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok??" A male voice said. A.J. looked up into a pair of gorgeous blue eyes and realized it was Randy Orton. She blushed and replied "No, it's ok. I'm fine, really. My name's A.J. and Well, Well, Well, If it isn't the legend killer Randy Orton. Don't you have to be somewhere bragging about your looks??" Randy laughed and replied "No, I don't. Look, A.J., I'm nothing like my onscreen character. I promise. Once people get to know me, they see that I'm really a nice guy. You looked kind of lost, need any help??" A.J. smiled and said "Actually I do. I'm looking for my friends Raechel Stefan and Amanda Avery. I'm not sure if you know them or not, but they are writers for Raw. Any idea where they might be?" "Yeah, I know them, sort of. I think I saw them in catering when I passed by. C'mon, I'll take you there." Randy said with a smile as he took her to catering.  
In catering, Heather, Raechel, and Amanda were eating lunch and talking. All of a sudden, Amanda got really quiet and it became really obvious why when Rae and Heather saw Randy heading to their table. "Good evening ladies, I believe that I have found someone that was quite lost and was looking for you. Don't worry, though, she was in very good hands. Well, ladies, I must be going so I hope you enjoy the show." Randy said looking directly at Amanda. He started to walk away and he looked back saying "Oh, and it was nice to meet you A.J." A.J. smirked and replied "It was nice to meet you too Randy." Rae and Amanda looked at her in complete and utter shock when all of a sudden, Heather slapped her forehead and said "Omg, I completely forgot to tell you guys that A.J. was coming to visit because I was so caught up in my date with John and everything." Rae shook her head and laughed "Don't worry, chica, we understand. All's forgiven." They all have a group hug and then sit back down. Amanda looks at A.J. and says "So I see you've become acquainted with the resident pompous ass?? Don't waste your time honey. He's nothing, but bad news." A.J. laughed and replied "Manda, don't worry, he's not my type and besides, he's really a great guy once you get to know him" "Well, Raw's about to start so why don't we head to my locker room to watch it??" Heather suggested as they headed out of catering.  
They all agreed and headed towards her locker room. A.J. wound up being the last one to enter and as she was about to enter Heather's locker room, she saw Jay up ahead already in his wrestling attire. She smirked and snuck up behind him, covering his eyes with her hands. "Guess who??" A.J. said with a giggle. Recognizing the giggle and voice instantly, Jay smiled and replied "Hmmm, I'm going to have to say that you are...the most beautiful woman that I have ever met." She blushed and immediately removed her hands from his eyes. A.J. looked down and replied "No one's ever called me beautiful before." Jay lifted her chin so that she was looking him straight in the eyes and said "Well, A.J., you are very beautiful." That caused her to blush even more which Jay thought was kind of cute. "Well, I have to go because my match is up next. Root for me??" Jay said as A.J. walked halfway into the room. She looked back at him and said "Always". They smiled at each other and then she went into Heather's locker room to watch Raw.  
After Raw, A.J. said "Ok, I need a ride back to the hotel so can you guys wait for me while I use the ladies room real quick??" Not hearing a response, she turned around and they were gone. She shook her head and went to the ladies room. When she was done, she grabbed her purse and headed towards the parking lot. A.J. noticed Heather was leaning against a wall kissing John. She smiled and continued on her way towards the parking lot when she heard Jay call her name. A.J. smiled and turned around as she said "Hey handsome. What's up??" Jay smirked and said "The sky. No, wait, I'm just kidding. I was just heading back to the hotel when I saw you." She nodded and said "Well, what a coincidence, I was heading back to the hotel too except for the fact that I don't have a ride. Want to wait with me while I call a taxi??" Jay shook his head and replied "Don't bother because you're coming with me. I mean, I'll give you a ride back to the hotel. So what room are you in??" A.J. laughed and replied "Well, to be honest, I don't have a room. All the rooms were taken so I'm gonna stay with Rae and Amanda in their room." Jay nodded and replied "Oh, well, I don't usually do this, but if you want, you can stay with me in my room. There's plenty of room, but there's only one bed." A.J. smiled slightly and agreed to stay with him. Jay and A.J. walked out of the arena holding hands.  
Heather and John saw the whole thing and Heather said "John, are A.J. and Jay holding hands or is it just me??" "Nah, it's not just you. They really are holding hands. It looks as though we've got a new couple on our hands." John replied, as the two headed out of the arena.


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, I don't own. I only own Amanda, Kim, and Steve. Also, big shout out to Meagan, and AJ for their help and input on this chapter. AJ wrote the first paragraph, which helped get me started on this new chapter. Meagan wrote her scene with Adam, so that is credited to her as well.

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update this. I've been so busy the last couple of months, that I haven't had much time to try and think of ideas. Hopefully now, things should be back to normal.

Chapter 10

A.J. and Jay were in their hotel room because they had to finish packing. A.J. stopped and text messaged Amanda on her cell. A minute or two later, Amanda text messaged her back and A.J. smiled. She zipped up her suitcase and looked at Jay. "Hey, Jay, since you're going to the same airport as us, well, do you want to ride with us to the airport?" A.J. said smiling slightly. Jay zipped his suitcase up and replied "sure, I'd love to." They grabbed their stuff and left the hotel room. Once they were checked out, they met Amanda, John, and Heather in the parking lot. They put all their stuff in the trunk and got in. Amanda was driving, Heather was in the passenger seat, John was sitting behind Heather, Jay was sitting behind Amanda, and A.J. was sitting between Jay and John. Since the airport was near the hotel, they got there in no time. Realizing that their gates were on opposite ends of the airport, Jay kissed A.J. goodbye and watched as she started to walk away. All of a sudden, an idea popped into his head and he called out "A.J., wait, don't go. Come to Florida with me." A.J. turned around and smiled at him. Amanda pushed her forward a little bit and said "A.J., just go with him. We'll be fine and I'll personally give Gavin a hug and kiss from you. Call us when you get to his house." A.J. turned around and gave Amanda a big hug and said "thanks." She then ran to Jay and hugged him. "Yes, of course I'll go to Florida with you."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Amanda and Heather had just arrived at their parents' house with John, when Gavin came charging out the front door and attached himself to Heather's leg.

"Mommy, you home. I miss you." Gavin said, laughing when Heather picked him up and kissed his cheeks.

"I missed you too baby. Does Grandma or Grandpa know you're out here?" Heather questioned, knowing that both Kim and Steve were awake, but Gavin had a tendency to run off, and not tell anyone.

"Yeah, Gramma opened the door for me." He answered, as the three adults looked up and saw the girls' mom standing there.

"Hey Gavin, don't I get a hug?" Amanda asked, causing Gavin to start laughing again.

"No. Mommy gets hugs." He answered, as Amanda looked at Heather and winked.

"Really? How about now?" Amanda asked, right before she started tickling him. "You wanna give me a hug now?" Amanda asked again.

"Yeah." Was all Gavin could say, trying to catch his breath.

"That's better. You know you better give me a hug." Amanda said, taking Gavin from Heather.

"Who that?" Gavin asked, pointing at John.

"Sweetie, this is Mommy's friend John. Can you say hi?" Heather asked, as Gavin looked up at him.

"Hi, Mr. John." Gavin said, waving his chubby little baby hand.

"Hey buddy. How old are you?" John asked him.

"I fhree. You like 'pongebob?" Gavin asked, wiggling to get down from Amanda.

"Yeah, I love Spongebob." John replied with a little laugh, as Gavin pulled him into the house to watch TV with him.

XinsideX

"Hey Mom." Amanda said, giving her mom a hug.

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing here?" Kim asked, knowing there had to be a reason why her eldest daughter came over, instead of going home first.

"Can't a daughter just come by and see her parents, without getting the third degree?" Amanda asked back. When Kim started chuckling, Amanda sighed. "Fine. There is no food at home, so I was hoping you could fix me some breakfast." Amanda said, causing Heather and John to laugh.

"Gee Manda, is the only time you come home is to get some food?" John asked playfully.

"Stuff it Cena. You don't wanna piss me off." Amanda said playfully, before walking upstairs to find her dad and sister.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jamie and Adam

--Later that night--

"What movie did you get" Adam asked as he leaned over the fireplace arranging the logs. It was getting chilly and Jamie decided that a fire would be perfect while they were watching their movie.

"Casablanca. I know it's an old movie but it's one of my favorites. I hope you don't mind" she answered him glancing across the room every now and then to watch his progress. She couldn't help but watch the muscles in his back move through his shirt as he worked. 'Damn, control yourself Jamie' she smiled to herself controlling the urge to just say screw the movie and jump him right there. She had always found the muscles in a man's back sexy for some reason and Adam was certainly no exception.

"Of course not, you have free reign with the movies after the last time" he laughed plopping down on the couch. He didn't want a repeat of The Ring happening tonight.

Popping in the DVD and sitting down next to Adam, Jamie flipped on the television, snuggling with him underneath the throw she had on the couch. The movie was one of her all time favorites and she could watch it over and over again, but having Adam's arms around her and smelling his cologne was proving too much for her, and soon the remote lay forgotten on the sofa, the throw fallen unnoticed off of the couple as Adam began kissing her neck, nipping her gently with his teeth, a short gasp coming from Jamie as teeth met skin.

She allowed this for only a minute before turning and pulling his lips to hers in a steamy kiss. She had been having thoughts of this all night but didn't want to push anything; she didn't want to risk what she finally had with him. His hands roamed from her shoulders down to cup a breast with one hand and her cheek with another, smiling against her lips as she gasped again. Reaching down, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off quickly, only breaking the kiss long enough to pull it from his head before leaning against the back of the sofa and pulling her closer against him.

After a moment Adam broke the kiss and looked into Jamie's hazel eyes smiling slightly. "Are you sure you really want to be doing this right now Jamie" he asked her touching her cheek gently, not wanting to rush her in any way.

"I'm positive Adam." Jamie smiled at the man, pulling her shirt over her head to prove the point to him. She wasn't about to back out now. Taking this as a sign, Adam grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap as he kissed her again, moaning as she began to move her hips against him slowly.

Running his hands over her back he found the clasp to her bra and unhooked it, throwing it to the floor as his hands found her nipples and pinched them gently. Moaning, Jamie ran her hands down Adam's bare chest finding the buckle on his belt and unfastening it, giggling as he lifted her quickly from his lap to pull his pants off.

Standing up in front of him on the couch, Jamie slowly undid her own jeans and let them fall to the floor before grabbing Adam's hand and pulling him gently to the floor. Lying next to her, Adam brushed the hair gently from Jamie's face, kissing her on the forehead before moving down, trailing kisses down her stomach before settling in between her legs, placing them on his shoulders and inserting a finger inside her. Instinctively Jamie's hips bucked from the floor as she began to moan, Adam moving his finger inside her, spreading her with the other hand and flicking his tongue out against her clit.

Jamie reached down and pulled Adam's hair loose from the ponytail he had it up in, wrapping her hands in it as she moved her hips in rhythm against his hand. Adam flicked his tongue again against her clit and smiled as the grip on his hair tightened slightly. He continued the assault, switching from using his tongue to his fingers until Jamie felt herself tensing up, her climax washing over her as she cried out.

Pulling him up to her, Jamie kissed Adam again, tasting herself on his lips as he positioned himself between her legs. Looking deep into her eyes, Adam slowly entered her, entwining his fingers with hers, pulling her arms above her head. He thrust slowly in her at first, quickening the pace slowly as he felt the fire rise in his belly.

Jamie began to moan again feeling her second orgasm nearing, and Adam sped up feeling her walls tightening around him as her climax hit, Adam spilling himself inside her.

"I love you Adam." Jamie let slip, knowing that this revelation and what they had just done would change their relationship forever.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

--AJ and Jay—

"Welcome to Casa De Jay." Jay said, laughing as he unlocked the door to his Florida home.

"You are such a cornball Jay. A cute cornball but still." AJ said, laughing along with him.

"Well let me give you the grand tour. First we have the living room. Spacious enough to hold 8-10 wrestlers, watching a bunch of old wrestling tapes, trying to imitate what they see." Jay said, waving his hand in a game show host like fashion.

"Very nice, just one thing, where am I going to sleep?" AJ asked, heading towards the stairs.

"Well, I guess I could show you the guest room now. Let you get settled in and stuff." Jay said, grabbing AJ's luggage and taking it upstairs with them.

"I want to see your room first?" AJ answered, wiggling her eyebrows at Jay when she said that.

"Well then, let's go." Jay replied, grabbing AJ's hand and bringing her upstairs behind him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

--Heather, John, Amanda—

"Why do you hate Randy so much Manda?" Heather asked, still puzzled by her friends new attitude towards what was her favorite superstar.

"Well let's see Heather. I accidentally bump into him and he gets all fuckin cocky on me. I apologized, but yet he wanted to be an ass about it." Amanda snapped, while John tried to, but failed to hide his laughter.

"Amanda, let me give you some insight into Orton. He likes you, he just does this cocky bullshit to see how you would react to him. He's been burnt by women before." John tried to explain, but Amanda just gave him a, 'like I care' look.

"Boo hoo. Let him cry me a fuckin river. Do I look like I give a shit?" Amanda asked, looking over at John. "As much fun as this is, I'm gonna head up to bed." Amanda finished, standing up.

"Night LB." Heather said grinning, a plan already forming in her mind.

"Night Chica." Amanda answered, not noticing the grin on Heather's face, before going up the stairs.

"What does LB mean?" John asked, but before Heather could answer, someone knocked on the front door.


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you may recognize. I only own Amanda, Kelsey, Kim, Anthony, and Steve. Heather owns Gavin, at least for this story.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating. I've been busy with the holidays and going home to see family, and other things. Hopefully I'll be able to concentrate on these stories more now that things have seemed to calm down some.

Chapter 11

"Oh my God!" Heather exclaimed, right before she fainted.

"Shit! Amanda. Kim. Steve." John yelled upstairs, running to his girlfriend's side.

"John, what's the…" Amanda stopped mid sentence when she saw who was standing at the front door. "What in the hell do you two want?" Amanda asked bitterly, having lost respect for these people over a decade ago.

"We just wanted to see our daughter." The woman replied.

"Well you've seen her, and caused her to faint. Now do us all a favor and get the hell out of here." Steve said, walking up behind Amanda. "Sweetie, go up and check on Gavin and make sure he's okay." Steve said, more of an order than anything.

"Mike. Jill. What the hell makes you come back now? Is it because Heather is grown up now, and you don't have to take care of her?" Steve questioned, obvious hate showing in his eyes.

"No, we saw her wrestling the other night, and we just wanted to see her again." Mike answered, a little taken aback with the way that Steve was treating them.

"Steve, Heather is awake, and she wants to talk to them." John said, walking into the foyer.

"Alright. I'm telling you right now, if you hurt this girl anymore, you'll be the ones getting hurt." Steve warned, in a voice that matched his daughters, calm and serious.

"Steve, I'll be right back. She wants me to bring Gavin down, I'm not sure why though." John said, glaring at Heathers 'parents', before going upstairs.

-

Gavin's Room

"Raechel Dawn, wake your ass up now!" Amanda screamed into the phone, knowing how sound a sleeper her friend/roommate is.

"This best be important, otherwise I'm kicking your fucking ass tomorrow." Rae grumbled, finally answering the phone.

"Rae, get your ass over to my parents now. Chica's mom and dad just showed up." Amanda practically shouted, as John walked into the room.

"I'll be there in 10." Rae said, waking up when she heard the news.

"Amanda, Heather wants me to bring Gavin downstairs." John said, while Amanda looked at him like he was insane.

"Why in the hell would she want him down there?" Amanda questioned, while John picked Gavin up.

"I don't know, but she wants him with her I guess." John replied, walking towards the door.

"Fine, tell Heather I'll be down in a second. I'm going to call my sister and tell her to get over here. I'm hoping I can still get a hold of Jamie and AJ, and let them know what's going on." Amanda said, John nodding his okay, before heading downstairs.

-

Jamie and Adam

"Adam. Thank you for tonight." Jamie said, turning over to look at Adam.

"What are you thanking me for? I love you, if anyone should be saying thank you, it should be me. You've made me the happiest I've been in a long time. Until I met you in OVW, I didn't think I'd ever be this happy again, after the way Alanah left me. So thank _you_ for tonight." Adam said, leaning down to give Jamie a kiss.

Their tender moment was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Don't answer it, maybe they'll hang up." Jamie mumbled against Adam's mouth, but sighed when the caller wouldn't hang up, causing Adam to chuckle as he grabbed the cordless.

"Hello." Adam greeted, pulling the phone away from his ear almost instantly, when the voice on the other end started shouting.

"Adam, let me talk to Jamie now. It's an emergency." Amanda yelled, causing Jamie to laugh a little bit, at the look on Adam's face.

"What's wrong Manda?" Jamie asked, concerned when she got on the phone.

"I know you want to spend the whole weekend off with Adam, but you need to get back here fast. Chica's parents just showed up here, and she's not doing well. In fact, she fainted once she saw them." Amanda said, before adding. "Try and fuckin get a hold of AJ. She's got her fucking phone off, and I don't know Jay's phone number." Amanda said, pissed off before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Adam asked, worried when he saw the look on Jamie's face, one of worry and concern.

"I'll explain most of it later. I just need to get back to San Antonio quick. Chica's parents just showed up at Manda's, and that is not a good thing either. Can you get a hold of Jay and tell him to have AJ call me or Manda? Amanda can't get her on her cell phone, cause she's stupid and turned it off. She never turns that thing off, and she picked tonight of all nights to do so." Jamie grumbled, as she started throwing clothes on.

"Alright, I'll call the airlines and get us two tickets, and I'll try calling Jay after that." Adam said, walking over to get his cell phone.

"Thanks babe." Jamie replied, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, before packing their things.

-

By the time Amanda got downstairs, Rae was already there. "How's she doing?" Amanda asked quietly, walking up beside Rae.

"Well she just told them to take a good look at Gav, cause that is going to be the only time they'll ever see him. Did you get a hold of anyone else?" Rae asked back, as the two moved into Steve's office.

"Well, I got a hold of Anthony. He said he'd tell Kelsey as soon as she gets out of the shower. I got a hold of Jamie, she and Adam will be on the first plane down here. Can't get a hold of AJ, tried her cell twice, and didn't get an answer. Adam is going to try Jay's house." Amanda answered, as the front door flew open, to reveal Kelsey, and her boyfriend Anthony.

"Kelsey, get in here." Amanda said, trying to be quiet, but get her sisters attention.

"What the hell is going on?" Kelsey demanded, which caused Rae to bite back a laugh.

"How anyone can't tell ya'll are sisters." Rae mumbled, before going over and sitting on the couch.

"I don't know. I went upstairs to go to bed, and next thing I know, John is yelling for me, dad, and mom to get downstairs. I came down, and saw Chica passed out, and there stood her fucking parents like they ain't done nothing wrong." Amanda explained, as the two sisters watched their friend tell her 'so called parents' off.

-

"You left me when I was a little girl, because you couldn't handle the responsibility of raising a child. Now all of a sudden, because I'm doing something with my life, and I'm grown up now, you want to have a part in my life. Well guess what, that's just not going to happen. I fucking hate you, and that is never going to change. Why didn't you just give me up when I was born? Why not give me to Kim and Steve then? I sat and thought I had done something wrong that caused you to not come back and get me. Shock of shocks, ya'll were just a bunch of fucking pricks that never deserved to have kids. Did you have anymore after you abandoned me? No wait, I don't really care if you did or not. Get the hell out of this house, and don't you ever come near it again. I don't want to see or hear from you assholes ever again." Heather said, in such a calm tone, that her three friends were almost scared.

"Rae, she's not okay. She's not even crying, and Kelsey and I have both seen her so fucking torn up over this." Amanda whispered, as the three girls stood in the living room entrance.

"Heather, we have always loved you. That never stopped, we just had too many things to deal with, and it wouldn't have been fair to you." Jill tried explaining to her daughter, but stopped when Heather just glared at her.

"You know something. I have other things to deal with in my life, and yet I still make time for my son. He won't ever have to wonder if he did something wrong that caused me to go away from him, because I won't leave him like you guys left me. As far as I'm concerned, you aren't my parents anymore. Kim and Steve, they're my parents; they've been there for me more than you two ever were or could be. They didn't have to take me in and let me live with them, but they did." Heather said in, once again, the same calm voice as before.

"I think you guys should leave now. You've seen her, now you can leave." Steve said, showing them the door. Once they were gone, is when Heather broke down.

"Mommy, are you otay?" Gavin asked, walking over to Heather.

"Yeah baby. I'm okay, why don't you go back upstairs, and mommy will be up in a second to kiss you goodnight." Heather said, looking over at her little boy.

"Chica, are you sure you're okay?" Amanda asked, looking over at her friend.

"Yeah." Heather mumbled from her place on the couch, John holding her protectively in his arms. Her three friends weren't so convinced.


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own Amanda. Everyone else pretty much owns themselves. I goofed in my last disclaimer, claiming that I own my parents and my sister and her boyfriend…I don't own them, and my sister has informed me of that once again.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I'm not going to make excuses, because I have none. I haven't felt anything for this story, for quite some time. So I've decided to make some changes, and lose a few characters. It's real hard trying to write for 5 or 6 different female characters, and make sure they all get enough to do in each chapter. So this story will go back to what it originally intended to be….4 friends all working for the WWE.

Chapter 12

By the time everyone was back on the road again, the incident with Heather's parents was a distant memory, at least in Heather's mind. As she tried to convince her friends, and Kim and Steve that she was okay. Knowing it would be a losing battle with her, Amanda, Rae, and Jamie sighed and let it go. The girls were never able to get a hold of AJ, and quite frankly were pretty pissed off with her.

"Ya know, she had to have turned on that stupid phone at some point while she was with him. You'd think she would have gotten all the voicemails we left her. Did she think about calling back? Noooooooooooo." Rae grumbled, as the four walked into the Pepsi Arena, in Albany for that nights Raw.

"I agree Rae, but what can we do about it? I'm just as pissed off about it as you are…." Amanda started to agree, when a voice interrupted her.

"Imagine that, you being pissed off about something. That is just a shock to my life right there." Came the cocky voice of none other than, Randy Orton.

"You know something Orton. You can just shut the fuck up right now. You have no fucking clue why I'm pissed off, nor do you have any reason to stick you're self righteous conceited ass into my business." Amanda growled, looking up into his captivating blue eyes. 'Don't let him have this power over you.' Amanda said to herself, trying to break the gaze of their eyes.

"Oh that hurt me deep." Randy replied, his famous smirk, finding its way to his face once again.

"Go fuck yourself Orton." Amanda shot back, before walking away with Rae, who was laughing behind her.

"Manda, why don't you two just jump into bed with each other, and get it over with." Rae asked, trying to calm her laughing down.

"What in the hell are you talking about Rae?" Amanda questioned, as the two girls headed towards Heather and Jamie's locker room.

"You and Orton. You guys are so either, sexually frustrated, or just straight up sexually attracted to each other, that you have no other choice, but to try and piss the other one off, which I think you succeeded in pissin Orton off this time." Rae laughed, as the two walked in and saw Heather and John sitting on the couch talking.

"What's so funny?" Heather questioned when her friends walked in.

"Rae is being a dumb ass. Nothing unusual there, she thinks that Randy and I are "sexually attracted" to each other." Amanda mumbled, sitting down across from her friends.

"If it's not sexual attraction or frustration, I'd like to know what it is. Cause it sure as fuckin hell, isn't hatred for the man." Rae answered, laughing at the look on Amanda's face.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble Hoezy, but it is pure hatred towards him." Amanda answered, as Heather started in with the laughing.

"Oh really? Well, I can just call Kelsey and have her ask you about it. You know she can read you like a book, and can tell when you're lying, or trying to hide something." Heather laughed, pulling out her cell phone.

"Alright, so it's not pure hatred for the man. I ain't sexually attracted to him…Okay so I am, but I still don't like him, contrary to what you may believe Rae." Amanda sighed, giving in.

"Eh, I know I'm right, and pretty soon, you'll know I'm right too." Rae laughed, giving her 'Dr. Evil' impersonation.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Jamie, are you coming or not?" Heather asked, grabbing the last of her bags, before heading out of the locker room.

"I'm going to catch a ride with Adam, so I'll just meet you guys at the hotel." Jamie replied, pulling on her boots.

"Alright, see you later then." Heather called back, before the door shut behind her. Jamie had been waiting for another 10 minutes before her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Jamie asked, not recognizing the phone number that showed up on her caller i.d.

"Jamie?" A male's voice asked.

"Yeah, who is this?" Jamie asked, wondering who in the hell had her phone number now.

"This is Matt Hardy. I really didn't want to have to tell you this, hell I never thought I'd have to say this. Adam has been cheating on you with Amy. I caught them at the hotel last night, when I showed up to surprise Amy. Guess the surprise was on me there." Matt said, trying to get the image of his long time girlfriend and one of his best friends in bed together, out of his mind.

"Uhm, thanks for calling me and letting me know this." Jamie sputtered, before hanging up on him. 'That bastard. He said he was down in the gym last night sitting in the hot tub to relax his back.' Jamie thought to herself, before walking down to Adam's locker room. Jamie walked in without even knocking, and saw Adam and Amy locked in a kiss. "You son of a bitch!" Jamie yelled, slapping Adam across the face. "I never want to see you again. I can't believe I let myself fall for you, and actually think I could fall in love with you." Jamie spit out at Adam, before turning to Amy. "I thought you actually were one of my friends, how could you do this to me? How could you do this to Matt? I mean, he loved you with everything in him, and this is how you treat him? You both make me sick." Jamie yelled, once more, before storming out of the room, and back to the locker room she shared with Heather.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So what are you and John doing after the show tonight, Chica?" Rae asked, as she, Amanda, and Heather were heading towards the back door to meet John.

"Probably go grab a bite to eat, and then go back to the hotel. He was pretty banged up after his match tonight, so we'll just hang out and watch a movie or whatever." Heather answered, looking over at Rae, neither girl noticing the evil look on Amanda's face.

"Hey Rae, I dare you to go tackle big bad Batista to the ground, and kiss him. Not some little school girl kiss either. Give him some of what Randy and elf girl had last week." Amanda dared her friend, knowing full well that she wouldn't back out of a dare.

"Amanda, do you realize what you're having her do?" Heather asked, as Rae set her bag down on the floor and took off here coat.

"You really think this is a dare? I mean, all you had to do was just say "Rae, go tackle Dave and make out with him" and I would. No dare had to be involved." Rae laughed, before she took off and tackled the big man to the floor.

"Holy shit, she actually is going to do this. Part of me wouldn't have believed it. In fact, if I hadn't witnessed this, I wouldn't believe it." Heather stated, in complete shock, as Rae started making out with the Animal known as Dave Batista.

"I knew she'd do it. She's just been looking for the right opportunity to do so. Okay, so maybe tackling him and making out with him wouldn't have happened, regardless of what she says, but she's been wanting to talk to him." Amanda laughed, as Rae and Dave continued to kiss.

"Should we just leave her here? I mean, who knows when she'll let the big man up for air." Heather laughed, not noticing John come up behind her.

"You ready babe?" John asked, wrapping his arms around Heather, causing her to jump a little.

"Yeah, let's get out of here, before they start to lose their clothes." Amanda laughed, realizing that Batista wasn't stopping Rae from kissing him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jamie had been sitting in the hotel bar for close to two hours, drinking her problems away. "Can I get another?" She called out to the bartender, wanting to get another Tequila shot.

"How many of those have you had?" A voice questioned from behind her?

"Not enough. Why don't you pull up a chair and join me." Jamie asked, patting the empty space next to her.

"What happened Princess?" Tyson asked, sitting down next to his friend.

"Well for starters, that fucker cheated on me with someone I considered a friend." Jamie spat, the disdain in her voice when she said _friend_.

"Woah, Adam cheated on you? With who?" Tyson asked, as the bartender brought him over a water.

"Matt Hardy called me tonight, to tell me he walked in on Adam and Amy in bed together last night, when he came up to surprise her. At first, I didn't want to believe him, but then, I remembered Adam saying he was going down to the gym to sit in the "hot tub" to relax his back muscles or something. Turns out, his back muscles were just fine. He's been sleeping with Amy this whole time. Even before we started dating." Jamie answered, getting pissed off again. Before Tyson could ask anything else, Jamie continued. "I went down to his locker room, and when I walked in, there they were, in the middle of the fuckin room making out like fuckin teenagers." Jamie grumbled, signaling to the bartender for a shot of Jack Daniels.

"Princess, I think you've had enough drinks in you for one night. Let me take you up to your room, and you can get some sleep." Tyson said, trying to get Jamie down from the chair, but she wasn't having any of that.

"I'm not going anywhere. I just want to forget Adam Copeland, and I want to forget that I ever had any feelings for him at all." Jamie said, as the bartender set down her shot of whiskey. Before she could drink it however, Tyson grabbed her around her waist, threw some money on the bar, and carried Jamie out of the bar.

"Come on Jamie. Let me take you to your room, so you can sleep this off." Tyson said, carrying a squirming Jamie to the elevator.

"Travis Tomko. Put me the fuck down right now!" Jamie half yelled/ half cried.

"No. You're not going to drink anymore. You need to get some sleep." Tyson said, waiting for the elevator to get to the lobby.

"Yeah, well I don't have any place to go. I was sharing a room with Adam. There is no way in hell that is going to happen now." Jamie answered, calming down, but the tears were still falling. "He said he loved me, ya know. I mean, how could he do this to me." Jamie said, burying her face in Tyson's chest.

"I don't know Princess. I will make sure he regrets the day he ever hurt you though." Tyson said, looking down at the crying girl in his arms. "Tell you what; you can stay with me for now. We'll go down to your room and get your stuff." Tyson finished, as Jamie looked up at him.

"Thank you. You've always been there for me ya know. Even if I don't deserve you, I appreciate it." Jamie said, looking up into Tyson's eyes, before bringing her lips up to his in a kiss.

A/N 2: Wow! 2 girls get some action, and one of them gets their heart broken. What's going to happen between Randy and Amanda? Will the sexual tension be broken, or are they just destined to hate each other? What about Jamie and Tyson? Have we seen the last of Adam? What's going on with Rae and Dave? Was this just a one time dare, or has a new relationship started. Look for these answers in the next chapter. All that's left is to read and review.


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nobody, except Amanda. Everyone else owns themselves, although I'm sure we all could own the guys in this story.

A/N: Wow two chapters in one day. I'm doing pretty good. Now if I can just get motivated for the other 2 stories on here, I'd be doing pretty great.

Chapter 13

Jamie opened her eyes the next morning, and let out a soft groan of pain. "What in the hell did I do last night?" Jamie asked out loud, not really expecting to get a response, so when she heard a deep male voice behind her, she jumped in shock.

"You got hammered last night, is what you did. I found you in the hotel bar, drinking shots of tequila." Tyson answered, handing Jamie a glass of water and some aspirin.

"I don't remember anything after getting back to the hotel. I still need to go to jackass's room, and get my stuff out of there. I'm sure the girls are worried about me, since we were supposed to meet this morning to set up a trap or whatever to get Amanda and Randy together." Jamie mumbled, climbing out of Tyson's bed.

"Why don't you go and get a shower, and do whatever it is girls do to get ready, and I'll call Heather and tell her you're okay. Then we'll go down and get your stuff from Adam's room." Tyson said, as Jamie just smiled at him.

"Thanks Boo. Just for everything I guess." Jamie replied, walking over and giving him a hug.

"You haven't called me boo in a long time." Tyson said, thinking back on the day she gave him that.

_Flashback_

_"Come on Tyson. You need to get your ass outta bed right now." Jamie yelled at her friend._

_"Just ten more minutes please?" Tyson grumbled from underneath his covers._

_"No, your sleepy ass is already running late. Now wake the fuck up!" Jamie yelled again, this time, pulling the covers back on him._

_"You know, you're so mean Princess." Tyson mumbled, still not fully awake yet._

_"Yeah, well you'll get over it Boo." Jamie laughed, shoving Tyson towards the bathroom to get ready._

_"Boo huh? I guess it could be worse." Tyson said shutting the door, as Jamie just shook her head laughing._

_End Flashback_

"What made you come up with Boo anyways?" Tyson asked, as Jamie slowly walked over to the bathroom.

"Well, it was the first thing that popped into mind." Jamie laughed quietly, grabbing an extra towel from the dresser before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

'Jamie I wish you knew how I really feel about you.' Tyson thought to himself.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Rae, I just talked to Tyson. He said something about Jamie staying with him last night, because Adam is a jackass or something." Heather said, walking into the hotel room her friends shared.

"Okay, well did he say if she was going to make it down here or not?" Rae grumbled, getting impatient already, and knowing that Amanda could be back from the gym any second.

"Yeah, I guess so. She got trashed down at the bar last night, and she's taking a shower right now." Heather said, sitting down next to John.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" John asked, looking over at Raechel.

"Well if Amanda won't admit that she likes a certain Legend Killer, then we'll just have to force to realize this. This bullshit of them biting each other's heads off every time they're in the same room together, has got to stop." Rae said, as Dave just looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Dave questioned, as Heather started snickering.

"Stifle it Chica. Every time Amanda and Randy see each other, or if someone else speaks their name around them, they go off. Now the way I see it is there is some built up sexual tension or sexual attraction between the two, and until they do something about it, the rest of us are going to suffer." Rae explained to Dave, catching him up on what has been going on.

"So just lock them in a hotel room together, and don't let them out until they either kill each other, or sleep together." Dave suggested, laughing as he said it.

"That's it. Dave, do you think you could get Randy down here tonight? Say something like I need to talk to him about his storyline or whatever." Rae asked, looking over at her, well, the guy she made out with the night before.

"Probably, you're not seriously going to go through with this are you?" Dave questioned, looking over at Raechel in shock.

"Dave, let me tell you something about our Raechel. Once she gets an idea planted in her head, either from someone else, or something she comes up with on her own, there is no changing it." Heather explained, as Rae began forming ideas in her mind.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Why do I feel like I did something last night that I should regret?" Jamie asked herself, as she climbed out of the shower. Like a ton of bricks everything came rushing back. "Oh my God!" Jamie yelled, causing Tyson to start banging on the door from the other side.

"Jamie? Jamie? Are you okay?" Tyson yelled, while he was still banging on the door. Pulling her t-shirt over her head, Jamie walked out and wouldn't meet Tyson's gaze.

"About last night, I remember a little bit about what happened, I don't want it to ruin our friendship. Please tell me I didn't make another huge mistake in my life." Jamie begged, as a new set of tears pooled in her eyes.

"Why would you think that our friendship would be ruined?" Tyson asked, loathing the word 'friendship' at the moment.

"Because I kissed you last night, I mean, look how it turned out the last time I kissed someone I was friends with." Jamie replied, the first tear drop slowly falling down her cheek.

"What if I told you that I didn't think you kissing me was a mistake?" Tyson asked, shocked that he actually asked that out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked, the same look of shock crossing her face that Tyson felt.

"What if I told you I was glad you kissed me?" Tyson asked again, this time knowing that he wanted to know her answer.

"I…I'm…You're glad that I kissed you?" Jamie asked, slowly sitting on the bed.

"Yes Jamie. Incase you never realized it; I've been in love with you. I know that what Adam did hurt you pretty bad. I want to go and break every bone in his body for what he did to you." Tyson started explaining, kneeling down in front of Jamie.

"Really?" Jamie asked, shocked more than anything that Tyson was admitting how he felt about her.

"What does this tell you?" Tyson asked, before leaning in and capturing Jamie's lips in a passionate kiss that put all the ones she shared with Adam to shame.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Okay troops. Is Operation Get Orton and Amanda together, ready to begin?" Rae asked, marching into the hotel room.

"Oh my God! Please tell me, you didn't just say that?" Heather asked, in between fits of laughter.

"Shut up Chica. Seriously though, are we ready to start?" Rae asked, looking around for Dave. "Um, where's the big man?" Rae asked, not seeing him in the room.

"I'm right behind ya babe." Dave said, walking up behind Raechel, and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"So what's going on with you two?" Heather asked, wiggling her eyebrows in Rae's direction.

"We talked, got to know each other, and now we're dating. Can we get this started please?" Rae asked again, getting more and more irritated.

"Fine, we'll go get Manda, and Big Man can go get Orton. Geez, now ya'll have me callin him Orton." Heather said, as she grabbed John's hand and walked towards the door.

"Babe, are you sure you know what you're doing? Randy isn't going to be too happy when he finds out he was set up." Dave asked, standing at the hotel room door with Raechel.

"Yeah, well Manda won't be too happy with me either, so we'll just make a big to do over it. They both like each other, and they're both too damn stubborn to realize it for shit. Now go and get Randy." Raechel ordered, giving Dave a quick kiss, and shoved him out the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Manda Leigh. Open this door right now?" Heather yelled, pounding on her best friend's door.

"What is so fucking important that you had to use my middle name?" Amanda asked, yanking the door open.

"Rae needs you down in her room, something about having to go over the next show script." John answered, knowing that Heather would start laughing any second.

"Couldn't this wait until tomorrow, when we're on our flight home?" Amanda questioned, knowing that Heather and John, along with Rae were up to something.

"No it can't. She's got to get it back to Steph, before we leave in the morning." Heather said, dragging Amanda down the hall to Rae's room.

"Heather Michelle, let go of my fucking arm now." Amanda demanded, pulling her arm out of Heather's grasp. The trio was almost to Rae's room when Heather looked up and saw Dave walking in.

"Alright, now whatever you do, don't kill Rae for dragging you down here. Our lives would be completely boring without her tackling big men down in hallways, like Dave." Heather said, laughing as Dave walked out of Rae's hotel room.

"Hey Amanda, go ahead and go in. Rae's not too happy about the changes to the show next week, so watch out." Dave said, walking past the three adults in the hall.

"I'll be fine Dave. I'm used to Rae's temper and her not liking shit by now. We've been friends since fuckin grade school." Amanda said, walking into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Randy said, when Amanda walked into the main part of the room.

"I'm here for a meeting with Rae. What the fuck are you doing here?" Amanda shot back, not taking the cold glare off of Randy.

"I'm here for a…." Randy stopped before finishing. "We've been set up." He said, walking over to the door. "It's locked." Randy stated, trying to turn the knob.

"Well unlock it you dumbass." Amanda shot out, floppin down on Rae's bed and looking at a magazine.

"Now gee, why didn't I think of that. Oh wait, I did try and unlock it, but guess what. They've locked us in here some how." Randy said, as he started pounding on the door.

"Well that's fuckin great. You better figure out a way, short of jumping out the window that we can get out of here. I'm not spending my 3 days off with you." Amanda spat at him.

"Oh yeah, cause I really want to spend my time with you." Randy said, trying everything he could think of to unlock the door, when Rae's cell phone started ringing to Good Charlotte's 'Hold On'

"Chica, get me the fuck out of here now." Amanda threatened knowing the ring tone belonged to Heather.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Manda, but it's not Heather, and I'm not letting ya'll out until you guys can reach some sort of truce, or until you guys have fucked each other silly. The choice is yours. The hotel staff is also aware they aren't to let you out, unless the hotel is burning to the ground. There is enough food in the room, and enough drinks to last ya until it's time to go back on the road. You guys also have some clothes as well as your bathroom necessities. The rest of your things will be taken home by myself and Dave. You'll be let out in time to get to LA for the Hall of Fame Banquet, and for Mania. See you guys in Hollywood." Rae laughed evilly, before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Randy asked, seeing Amanda's face turn ghostly pale.

"We're stuck here until it's time to fly to LA for the Hall of Fame and for Mania. We have to reach some sort of truce or until, as Rae so nicely put it, fuck each other silly. The hotel has been told not to let us out, unless this building is on fire." Amanda said, throwing the phone across the bed.

"Well this is just fuckin great." Randy said, as the two shared dirty looks with each other.


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize I don't own. I only own Amanda (me). Everyone else is property of themselves and the WWE.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for their reviews for the last couple of chapters. Thanks to Spaz for her help in writing some of this chapter. Thanks girl. WARNING: Strong adult content in this chapter. If you can't handle it, then read no further on this chapter. Consider yourselves warned, and if you can handle adult content, enjoy the chapter. 

Chapter 14

_Tyson and Jamie_

"Tyson, we shouldn't be doing this. I don't want to lose you as my friend." Jamie said, backing away from the kiss.

"Jamie, don't you see? I want to be more than friends. I've always felt this way, ever since we first started training together." Tyson answered, taking Jamie's hand in his.

"I understand that, but with everything that has happened, I just don't want to rush into anything, I don't want to get hurt again." Jamie replied, tears falling down her cheeks once again. The more she cried, the more Tyson wanted to go hunt down Adam Copeland and kick his ass for hurting her.

"Jame, please believe me when I tell you that I do care about you." Tyson said, wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"I know. I just don't want to lose you." Jamie cried.

"Aww, Jamie, you could never lose me." Tyson said, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Promise me that we can take this slow. If things don't work out between us, I want to know that we can go back to being best friends again. That would kill me more than anything, knowing that I could possibly lose you." Jamie said, wrapping her arms around Tyson's neck.

"I promise you princess, we'll take this as slow as you want. However, we'll always be friends, because I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon." Tyson answered, placing a small kiss on her temple.

_Heather, John, Rae, and Dave_

"I wonder what's going on with Manda and Randy." Heather said laughing, as Rae just looked at her.

"What do you think is going on? I mean, she's either killed him, he's killed her, or they're each planning their own ways to kill us. They haven't been locked up long enough yet. They still have 4 more days until we all have to be in LA for Mania, and for the Hall of Fame banquet Saturday night. It's plenty of time for them to get this shit out of their systems. If this doesn't work, then I don't know what we're going to do." Rae said, as the girls climbed in the backset of the rental car.

"This should be entertaining when we go to pick up Gavin, and Kim and Steve ask where Manda is. Maybe you shouldn't come in with me Rae. They'll know something is up, and I don't think telling them, that we locked their baby girl up in a hotel room with a wrestler until they either kill each other or fuck each other silly, would be something any parent would want to hear." Heather laughed, as Dave turned around and looked at Rae.

"Yeah, I know I wouldn't want to hear that about my daughter. I'd have half a mind to kill the person who did that, then kill the guy." Dave said, laughing at the look on Rae's face.

"You know, ya'll were in on this idea from the get go, so don't be tryin to place all the shit on me." Rae retorted, thumping Heather upside the head.

"Alright, fine. I'm sorry we'll take just as much blame as you, for this crazy assed plan." Heather said, before leaning over to Rae. "So have you and Dave, you know, yet?" She asked earning a glare from Rae, causing Heather to burst into laughter, as John and Dave looked back at them from the front seat.

"What are you two…" Dave started, before John interrupted him.

"Dawg, it's them. They've been like this since I've known them. You just got to learn not to ask too many questions. You'll never figure them out at all." John said, laughing as Heather kicked the back of his seat.

"Heather is just being a dork hon, that's all." Rae answered, leaning up to the front seat, and putting in Ron White's 'Drunk In Public' CD, causing Heather and John to groan in disgust.

"Raechel, pleeeeeeeeeease stop the madness. Everytime we have a long drive, you play this damn CD. I'd rather listen to Rammestein, than listen to this again." Heather whined, as Dave looked back at Rae.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of the Blue Collar Comedy Tour Movie?" Rae asked, and when Dave shook his head no, Rae finished. "We're watching the movie when we get to my place, and you will learn who Ron White, Jeff Foxworthy, Bill Engvall, and Larry the Cable Guy are." Rae said, as silent looks of relief crossed Heather and John's face when Rae took out the CD, and replaced it with her Metallica, Black album.

_Randy and Amanda_

Amanda walked around the hotel room, trying to stay as far away from Randy as possible. 'Of course, she'd take the one thing I say last night, and use it against me.' Amanda thought to herself, not aware that Randy was watching her every move.

"I bet you planned this didn't you? You want to get with me so bad, that you helped concoct this little hostage like scheme." Randy said, from his place on the bed.

"Oh yeah, I told Rae and Heather to lock me in a fuckin room with Mr. Ego for 3 days. I even told them that I didn't want to have anything of mine with me. Just listen to your hot voice, yeah, that is my idea of fun. Being locked in a room with somebody I can't fuckin stand." Amanda yelled, walking over to the window.

"Yeah, well it's not like I enjoy being locked in a room with a fuckin bitch, either." Randy yelled back, getting up and walking over in front of Amanda.

"You know what? Fuck you Orton," Amanda yelled, raising her hand to slap the man before her. There was no way she was going to deal with his shit until the banquet. She didn't get very far, however, as Randy grabbed her arm quickly.

"You wish sweetheart," he smirked, putting her arm back down to her side before tilting his head to stare at her, his eyes boring holes straight into hers.

"What are you looking at," Amanda demanded, her voice not sounding nearly as disgusted as she wanted it to. He gave her no response to this question but moved his hand, which was still wrapped around her wrist, up to cup her cheek pressing his lips to hers gently.

Amanda's eyes grew wide for a moment but she recovered quickly, pulling him closer to her and kissing him back. Randy pulled away after a moment and a loud smack rang out through the air as Amanda's hand connected with his cheek.

Instead of yelling again, as she expected, Randy's smirk got bigger as he wrapped his hands around her waist, a small growl coming from his throat as he pulled her coming from him. Their lips connected again quickly and Amanda's hands traveled down to hook in the hem of Randy's shirt, pulling it from his body and tossing it over her head.

Their eyes connected, a silent agreement passing through them as they hurriedly stripped off each other's clothing, tossing it in various places in the room. Randy picked Amanda up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he carried her to the bed.

"I hate you," Amanda spat out trying to sound furious but her voice, failing her miserably, came out no louder than a whisper.

"No, you don't," Randy smirked, kissing her again as his rough hands traveled slowly down her skin causing her to shiver slightly.

"Do," she countered shakily, her hands traveling down his back, her nails brushing over it slightly on the way down.

"Amanda. Shut up," he replied, covering her mouth with his as he entered her slowly, a small gasp catching in her throat.

Amanda arched her back, pressing her hot skin against his as Randy began his slow, steady movements, his blue eyes staring straight into her blue-green ones. The only sounds that could be heard were their lust heated bodies moving against each other and their low moans mixing in the air, taking all the previous months of pent up frustration with them.

Whimpering, Amanda ran her small hands over Randy's back, her hips rising to meet his as she kissed him. Randy met her midway, his lips pressing to hers in need, as he felt the heat rising inside him. Slowly, he lowered his head, taking a nipple in his mouth, twisting the other between his fingers as his other hand brushed down her side and slowly across her thigh.

Licking her lips slowly, Amanda let out a small cry when she felt Randy's fingers graze her clit briefly. Hooking one hand in his hair she lowered the other to cover his hand, pressing it against her as she moved against him.

As her climax finally hit, Amanda dug her nails into Randy's shoulders, his name escaping her lips as she felt him release inside her witha low growl. Collapsing onto Amanda's chest, Randy placed small kisses around her collar, trying to bring Amanda back down.

"Randy, what did we just do?" Amanda asked, when she was finally able to talk.

"You just had a round with the Legend Killer." Randy replied, his cocky attitude coming back.

"Jesus Orton, grow the fuck up." Amanda yelled, grabbing the sheet, and wrapping herself in it, heading towards the bathroom, grabbing her discarded clothes and Rae's cell phone on the way.

_Tyson and Jamie _

"Hey Boo. I'm gonna call Rae and let her know that I'll be getting a later flight into Texas. I know she's probably worried about me, since I didn't show up for her "oh so important" meeting.

"Yeah, I ran into Heather in the hall, and just told her that you were in my room. I didn't say anything about Adam and Amy and what they did. Might have mumbled something about Adam being a jackass, but it's all good.

"Alright, give me a few minutes, and I'll be ready to go." Jamie said, hitting the memory button for Rae's cell.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Amanda had just got out of the shower, and was pulling her jeans on, when Rae's phone started ringing to "I'm Just A Kid."

"Hey Spaz." Amanda greeted, her voice giving away she had been crying.

"Manda? What's wrong? Why are you answering Rae's phone? Did something happen to one of you?" Spaz questioned, hoping nothing had happened, as Tyson looked at her concerned.

"Well I'm sure you knew about Rae's big ol' plan to get me and Randy to like each other? Well she's got us locked in her hotel room until Saturday I guess, and we can't leave. The hotel staff isn't aloud to let us out, unless this place is burning down to the ground. Then just awhile ago, we were of course arguing, and I went to slap him, and he grabbed my arm and put it back down. Next thing I know, he's kissin me, and I'm taking his shirt off of him. Jamie, I actually thought I could like him. Then after it was over, he turned right back into that cocky asshole again." Amanda said, tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

"I guess we both have bad luck with men. Matt Hardy called me the other night, turns out Adam has been cheating on me the whole time, with none other than, Amy. Can you believe that shit?" Jamie asked, as Amanda started laughing slightly. "Is there a reason why you're laughing at the fact my boyfriend cheated on me?" Jamie asked, getting pissed off.

"Spaz, I could hear Tyson in the background going on about something, but I wasn't sure what. Now I know, and tell him he better save a piece of Copeland's ass for me and Rae, alright." Amanda ordered, hearing Jamie giggle a little.

"Alright, I'll tell him. You just um, try and take care of yourself girlie. Don't let Orton get you too upset. Just think, that the next 3 days will go by before you know it." Jamie said, hearing Amanda mumble something about it being 3 days of pure hell, and something about a pitchfork in the eye, she hung up.

"What was that all about?" Tyson asked, happy to see Jamie smiling a little bit.

"Well it seems, as if Rae and Heather have locked Amanda and Randy in a hotel room for the next 3 days, and they aren't aloud to leave, unless the hotel is burning down." Jamie said, as she and Tyson headed down to check out of the hotel.

"They finally decided to lock them up. I was wondering how long that was going to last, before somebody ended up losing their minds having to deal with them." Tyson replied, laughing as the two waited for the elevator to reach their floor.

"Yeah, well not everything is so peachy up there right now." Jamie answered, knowing there was going to be hell to pay come Saturday, and Amanda was going to be the debt collector.

_Amanda and Randy_

Amanda was still in the bathroom, finishing getting ready, when she noticed her eyes were puffy and red from crying. "Yeah, so no going to let him think that what he said hurt me." Amanda mumbled to herself, not knowing that Randy had been standing by the door while she was talking to Jamie. He had been cursing himself from the moment Amanda left the bed. Why had he said those things? That wasn't how he felt at all. The bathroom door opening, snapped him from his thoughts.

"What are you doing standing here? Want to tell me more about being thrilled by the Legend Killer?" Amanda asked, trying to block out the image of him standing there in nothing but his boxers.

"Well, you were in the bathroom, maybe I have to use it." Randy replied, in the same cocky tone he's always used around her.

"It's free now your highness." Amanda replied, bowing in a servant like manner.

"Manda…" Randy started, but was quickly interrupted when Amanda shot him a death glare.

"Only my friends call me Manda, and since you're not one of them, the name is Amanda, to you." She said, not taking the cold glare she had, off him.

"Sorry. Why are we doing this to each other, Amanda? We both know we have some sort of feelings or attraction to one another, so why do we keep biting each others heads off?" Randy asked, walking closer to Amanda.

"Well, I'm not the one that started this whole thing. You decided that day I accidentally ran into you, that you were going to be this fuckin prick, and I wasn't going to let you walk all over me. Incase you haven't noticed, I really don't give a shit if people like me or they don't. If you don't like me, then be prepared to deal with the same shit you give me." Amanda said, before walking out onto the balcony, leaving Randy staring in disbelief.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, I do not own. I only own Amanda (me) Everyone else is either owned by themselves or the WWE.

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. They are what keep me motivated to write this story.

Chapter 15

_Randy and Amanda_

The next few hours went by pretty slow, considering there was nothing to do in the room, except sit and well, sit. Rae had locked up the armoire that had the TV in it, and there were no hints of a radio of any kind. Amanda hadn't left her spot on the balcony since the last argument she had with Randy, nor did she hear him walk up behind her.

"Did you want me to make you some breakfast? I was getting ready to scramble some eggs, if you want any." Randy said, causing her to jump slightly.

"No thank you." Amanda mumbled, not giving him much of an answer. To say that she holds a grudge would be a vast understatement to what she is doing now. 'Randy thinks that he can do and say what he did, then try and apologize or whatever you want to call that lame ass attempt, then he's dead wrong.' Amanda thought to herself, keeping her gaze fixed on the view ahead.

"Amanda, please. It's got to be like 30° out here. Come back in the room, before you get sick." Randy pleaded, kneeling down in front of her.

"Oh please, you don't give a fuckin damn if I get pneumonia and die." Amanda shot back, casting a nasty look at Randy.

"I don't know why I'm even bothering now. It's obvious you truly are just a bitch." Randy said, standing up and heading back into the room.

"Well at least I'm not some self righteous cocky bastard that thinks just because he was the youngest World Champion, that his shit don't stink." Amanda said, getting up and following him back into the room. Randy stopped abruptly, causing Amanda to run into the back of him. "What the hell did you stop for?" Amanda asked, storming past him.

"Well here's an idea. You stay away from me, and I'll stay away from you. Saturday morning, we'll go our separate ways, and just never deal with each other again. How does that sound?" Randy asked, knowing in his own heart, he didn't want to feel that way.

"Fine by me, you can sleep on the couch." Amanda replied, going over and flopping down on the bed to prove her point.

"Whatever." Randy replied, sitting down on the couch not bothering to look at Amanda. The breakfast long forgotten now, as the two sat lost in their own thoughts about the other one.

_Heather and John_

"Hey hon." John said, walking towards the open bathroom door, where Heather was putting on her makeup.

"Yeah." Heather mumbled, applying her lip gloss.

"Well, I had an idea. Since neither of us have any appearances until tomorrow, what do you say about taking Gavin and going to Disneyland for the day?" John asked, hoping she'd go along with it.

"Really? We get to go to Disneyland?" Heather asked, almost jumping around like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Well, yeah if you want to. I mean, unless you have something else planned to do today, which if you do, that's fine. We can always go to Dis…hmpfh." John stopped, when Heather's hand covered his mouth.

"John, go get Gavin ready, cause we're going to DISNEYLAND!" Heather shouted, running around the hotel room.

"John, what's my mommy doing?" Gavin asked, while John put the little Reebok Pumps on him.

"Well, we're going to Disneyland, and your mommy is very excited about that." John answered, tying up the shoes, and giving them each a little pump.

"Why?" Gavin asked, curiosity showing in his eyes.

"Well, Disneyland is the happiest place on earth, so your mommy is excited to get to see it.

"Why?" Gavin asked again, causing Heather to watch the interaction from her place in front of the mirror on the dresser.

"She's looking forward to seeing the Mouse." John answered, looking Gavin in the eye.

"Why?" Gavin asked again, as John stood up grabbing the little boy in his arms, and shook his head.

"Cause she's your mom, and she's crazy like that dawg." John replied, tickling Gavin as they headed for the door.

"Otay." Gavin giggled, as John kept on tickling him mercilessly.

"Are we ready to go have some fun?" John asked, pulling on his Mitchell and Ness ball cap.

"Yes John. We're ready to go have some fun. Let's go already." Heather replied, pulling John by the arm down to the elevator.

"Gee, I wonder who's more excited about this trip. You or the 3 year old?" John said, laughing as Heather just shot him a look. "Sorry babe. I won't say anything else again." John said, pulling Heather to him, and kissing her deeply.

"Ewwwww." Gavin said, laughing and his laughter turning into squeals as John started tickling him again.

"You won't be saying ewwww, in a few years lil man." John told the giggling boy.

_Tyson and Jamie_

"Ty I can't get this" Jamie said as she tried yet again to do a suplex. He chuckled and came over to her, he shooed away the guy she had been trying it on and looked at her.

"You're too tense" he said lightly massaging her shoulders. She was wound up tighter than a violin string. He led her over to a bench and made her lay on her stomach. He lightly began to massage her shoulders and back. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch. It felt wonderful. She felt his hands barely slip under her shirt, his fingers grazing her bare skin. Her eyes snapped open and she got up, knocking him off the bench.

"I gotta go" she said before running away. Tyson watched her go and sighed, wishing she would open up to her feelings more.

_Rae and Dave_

'Ever get the walking farts' came from the TV as Rae and Dave sat watching the Blue Collar Comedy Tour movie. Rae was currently bent over laughing hard and Dave was chuckling, not at the movie but at her. He found it funny that she could find so much amusement in such a movie.

"Why is this so funny to you" he asked once she had calmed down a bit. She looked at him boggle eyed. She couldn't believe he had asked such a thing. She shook her head and tried to explain.

"See" she started "when you are around people that are perceived as lower class, you recognize all this stuff they're talking about in the show to be true and knowing that there are really people out there who act like that is so inane that it's hilarious" she finished looking Dave in the eye. She felt that his eyes were so complex. If you didn't know him then you would find yourself terrified of the big man, but they held so much warmth and sincerity and love in them that she found she always got a warm feeling in the middle of her soul when she looked in them.

"Ok" Dave said snapping Rae out of her thoughts "I'll give it another try" and with that he turned his attention back to the movie. Rae sighed and did the same.

_Randy and Amanda_

Manda sat on the bed trying to ignore her growling stomach 'I wish I had let Randy cook me some food earlier' she thought to herself. She looked over at him, he had his eyes closed but she couldn't tell if he was actually sleeping or not. She silently got up and went to the kitchen area. She looked at the meager food they had and decided to make herself a plate of eggs. 'That shouldn't be too hard' she thought to herself knowing that her cooking skills were less than stellar.

She started by taking out a bowl and 3 eggs. She cracked the eggs in the bowl and sat the shells aside. She was unaware of Randy watching her every move. She finished cracking the eggs and put a pan on the stove. She turned the eye on and put a little butter in the pan. She let the butter melt and then picked up the bowl of eggs to put them in. She lackadaisically dumped the eggs in the bowl and some of it splashed out onto her hand. She screamed as the hot liquid burned her hand.

Randy shot up off the couch at her scream and practically sprinted over to her. He turned the stove off and guided Amanda, who seemed to be in shock, over to the couch. He sat her down and sat in front of her on the floor. He gently took her hand in his and assessed the damage. It was pretty bad but not bad enough to need medical attention. He got up and went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit and a few washcloths and towels. He next went to the kitchen and got some ice.

Amanda watched him the whole time, his shirtless form almost gliding around like a jungle cat. She watched the muscles in his back move around with his every movement.

He came back over to her once he had all he needed and sat back down on the floor. He opened the first aid kit and took out the bandages and ointment. He then got one of the washcloths and put some ice in it. He gently put it on the burn and took her other hand and put it on top to hold it on. She watched his face as he opened the bandages and arranged them in front of him on the floor, his face was set in deep concentration and she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was.

He took the washcloth off her hand after a few minutes and looked at the burn, it had turned an angry red and an ugly blister had appeared over her whole thumb area and most of her wrist and back of her hand. Randy cringed and set about putting the burn ointment on it. Amanda held back a scream at the contact of the ointment.

Randy knew the ointment had to burn so he blew air gently on it. Amanda's eyes widened when he did this and she held back a moan. It took all she had not to jump him right then and there. Randy took one of the bandages and put it on the wound wrapping tape on it to hold it on. Once he was done he looked up at Amanda, noticing for the first time how close their faces were since she was slumped forward.

Amanda gulped when Randy looked up at her. She looked at his ice blue eyes and lost herself in them. She leaned forward not really noticing her actions. Randy met her half way and they found themselves locked in a passionate kiss. It was nothing like the other ones they had shared, this one was loving and intense and full of want, need.

"Does this mean you'll give me a chance" Randy asked once they had parted from the kiss. Amanda looked lost in thought for a moment before looking at Randy, a small smile on her face.

"As long as you keep the cockiness to a minimum" she teased before adding "and give me more orgasms like you did earlier" Randy gave a bark of laughter before kissing her again. Amanda gave a moan, this time in pain.

"Man this really hurts" she said gesturing to her hand.

"I know a way to keep your mind off of it" Randy said before picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

_Heather and John (and Gavin)_

John smiled to himself as he held a sleeping Gavin in his arms. The little boy had conked out earlier after riding pretty much all the kids rides there were. Heather however was currently in line to ride Big Thunder Mountain Railroad for about the 30th time. John chuckled quietly to himself as he thought about what a kid at heart Heather was.

It was getting close to being dark when Heather returned to John side. He kissed her and said "get enough big thunder".

"No" she said "if Gavin wasn't with us I'd want a little more big thunder tonight".

"Maybe he can stay over with someone" John said huskily, kissing her lips hungrily.

"Lets go to Cinderella's castle" Heather said pulling John toward it "the fireworks will be starting soon and I wanna see them before we go".

John laughed and followed her to the castle. They found a spot in front of it and John cradled Gavin and held Heather close to his side as the fireworks lit up the sky in bright bold beautiful colors.

John felt a sense of complete happiness. Everything was perfect in his life and he couldn't help but let a big cheesy smile brighten his face. He kissed the top of Gavin's head, causing the little boy to shift slightly in his sleep and then John leaned over and captured Heather's lips in a kiss.

"I love you" he said quietly, grabbing her hand in his free one. She smiled brightly and squeezed his hand.

"I love you too" she said. With that they both turned around and finished watching the fireworks show.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize. I only own Amanda (me). Meagan owns herself, as well as Jamie. Everyone else, you do not recognize own themselves.

A/N: I would like to thank my friend Aaron for his help with the last chapter, and for giving me ideas to use in this chapter, and as well as future chapters. Probably without his help, this story would not even be continuing.

Chapter 16

_Tyson and Jamie_

"Jamie. Why did you run out so fast today?" Tyson asked when he got back to the room he was sharing with Jamie.

"I told you. I had to leave, had to go and make sure my outfit was ready for the hall of fame banquet on Saturday." Jamie responded, not looking up in his eyes.

"Bullshit Jamie. I want to know the truth. Is it because I was giving you a massage, and my hands touched your bare back? I know you want to take things slow. Just let me take you out on a date. We can just go out for dinner, and maybe go dancing afterwards. Please princess, just give me the chance to show you how much I want to be with you." Tyson said, going over to her, and lifting her chin, so she could see that he was being truthful to her. When Jamie saw how sincere he was being, she felt her walls start to break just a bit.

"Alright, but if it doesn't feel right, we can go back to being just friends right?" Jamie questioned, feeling herself get lost in Tyson's dark chocolate colored eyes.

"Yes. If this date feels uncomfortable, we can go back to being just friends. Just don't let yourself get a mindset of it not feeling right." Tyson said, before going to get changed to meet with Jay, Shelton, Benoit, Jericho, and even the pain in the ass Adam, to go over the match that would be taking place in less than 4 days at Wrestlemania.

_Rae and Dave_

"Hey Rae? I was wondering if you'd want to meet my kids this weekend? Angie is actually letting them fly out for Mania and Raw, since they're on Spring Break this week. They're getting here on Sunday, and then I have them the rest of the week." Dave asked, looking over at Rae, while she was getting the movie ready in the DVD player. They were going to watch The Texas Chainsaw Massacre tonight, as it is one of Rae's all time favorites.

"Uh, well how will they react? I mean, are they used to you dating? That didn't come out right. I mean, well…"Rae trailed off, not knowing how to word her question, so she just turned her back to him, and mumbled a "sure" before going back to work on getting the movie and the surround sound set up.

"Babe. I know you didn't mean it like that. Yes, they'll be fine with it. They never seem to have a problem with the women I've dated in the past. It's usually their mom that ends up with the problems from them. They don't like any of her boyfriends, or her current husband. They'll love you." Dave said, trying to make Rae feel better about everything, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and started kissing her around her neck.

"Okay, well then I guess it's time to meet your family." Rae announced with a smile, as she turned and wrapped her arms around Dave's neck and pulled him in for a real kiss.

"What do you say we skip the movie tonight and go do?" Dave huskily whispered the rest into Rae's ear, emitting a giggle, and Rae jumping into Dave's arms, as he carried her down to her room.

_Heather and John_

"I guess we really tired him out today?" Heather whispered, unlocking the door to their hotel room, while John still had Gavin protectively in his arms.

"Yeah, poor guy. I think he was gone, by the time Dumbo landed again." John laughed, laying Gavin down on his bed, and started to change him into his pajamas.

"Hon, you don't have to do that. He can just sleep in his clothes. Just take his shoes off him; those might be a little uncomfortable." Heather said, grabbing her bag, and heading towards the shower.

"Yeah, but I've almost got the jammers on him now." John replied, kind of muffled by the fact that he was holding Gavin and trying to pull his shirt over his head, and put his Spongebob pajama top on.

"Sure you do hon. I'm gonna get a quick shower, then I'll be on to bed. Can you keep an eye on Gavin for me, while I'm in there? I mean, I don't think he'll wake up, but if he does, I don't want him to freak out." Heather asked, the mom in her becoming apparent.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on him. I'm gonna check out the scores anyways, so we'll be fine." John told her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, and guiding her into the bathroom, before she worried even more.

Heather had been in the shower, not even 10 minutes, when John thought he heard Gavin wake up.

"John?" Gavin's little voice asked, as he padded over to the couch where John was sitting watching Sports Center.

"What are you doing up little man?" John questioned, pulling the little boy onto his lap.

"I had a bad dweam." Gavin said, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Aww. It's going to be okay. I promise you, that Mommy and I won't let anything bad happen to you." John said, rocking Gavin back and forth in his arms. Heather walked out of the bathroom, in time to hear Gavin's next question.

"John, can I call you Daddy?" Gavin asked, looking up at him with his big brown eyes.

"Umm well" John said looking at the little boy; he looked over to Heather silently asking if it was ok with her. She nodded "sure you can call me Daddy."

"Yay! Daddy can you tell me a story?" Gavin asked, laying his head down on John's shoulder. When he heard Gavin call him 'Daddy.' He felt his heart swell with emotion and love for this little boy, and his momma.

"Sure little man. Come on, let's get you back into bed, and I'll tell you a story." John said, getting up, and with Gavin over his shoulder, walked over to Heather and gave her a kiss, while she tried to hide her tears from Gavin. "I love you." John whispered, before heading into the bedroom of the suite.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue. I only own Amanda (me)

A/N: This chapter is going to be entirely dedicated to Amanda and Randy. I realized that trying to get everything that needs to be said and done or whatever into separate chapters with everyone else, is taking too long. Also a huge thanks goes out to my friend Aaron for helping me with most of this. Same goes for Rae and Dave who will have an upcoming chapter to themselves as well. I figured since this was done previously, I should be as nice to the other two couples.

Chapter 17

_Amanda and Randy_

"Why don't we try and get to know each other? Now that we're not biting each others heads off it would be a good idea. Plus we haven't got anything else really to do." Randy suggested, while he and Amanda were sitting on the couch. Amanda laughed a bit and nodded her head.

"Mmk. I mean, we do have another 2 days with each other so we might as well do that." Amanda said, getting comfortable on the couch, pulling her legs up under her.

"So tell me about yourself. Where you're from, what you do in your spare time, what your favorite music is things to that degree. Basically what makes you, well you." Randy said, as he said this he noticed how her blueish greenish eyes captivated his attention. He could stare at them all day if he was allowed

"What makes me, me huh? Lets see...well, I was born and raised in San Antonio, still live there actually. I have two younger sisters, and a nephew. I've known Rae since kindergarten, and Jamie since like 3rd grade. Heather is my sister, but my parents adopted her when she was like 6 or 7 long story we wont go into right now. I like just about any type of music, except oldies and classical. I'd rather listen to Backstreet Boys and Nsync, Kelsey, my other sister forced us to hear that stuff all the time, personally I don't like it but oh well different strokes for different folks I guess they say." Amanda said, causing Randy to snicker a little bit, thinking that he was glad HIS sister liked the same type of music he did and he wasn't tortured with stupid pop muisc like Amanda had been. "Metallica is what I'd rather listen to, but I do have to admit that Good Charlotte and Simple Plan are up there too. I've been a dancer all my life, I love it when I actually get to do it. Played basketball and softball from the time I was like 5 or 6 all the way up through high school. I was the first freshman in like 50 years to make Varsity basketball and actually get some playing time, which to most people that isn't really an accomplishment but I'm pretty proud of myself." Randy interjected that he thought that it was a pretty cool accomplishment and that other people who didn't think so sucked, Amanda laughed and thanked him. "As you saw, I can't cook to save my life." Amanda said, laughing a bit before continuing. "I'm close to my parents, I've been told I'm just like my dad, 'cept I'm a girl. If you ever see my dad and I together, you'll see what I mean, although most people prefer not to see us together I think it scares them a bit. I guess you could say I'm close to my sisters, considering they're always at my apartment. Jamie has always said that it's because they look up to me, and want to hang around me. I still don't see where she gets that from, I think it's just because they know I'll do most of their shit for them including taking care of my nephew. If anyone tries to hurt them however, I won't hesitate to kick some ass and forget takin names." Amanda said, in a tone that Randy knew she wasn't joking, he understood though because he was just as protective of his family especially his sister who he was close to. "I have one dog, but he lives at my parents' house, I don't see the little booger much but I love him to bits. I'll be 24 in September. The typical stuff annoys me ya know, liars, assholes, overly cocky wrestlers." Amanda finished, smiling at the last part, to let him know she was only kidding. Randy laughed and pinched her big toe which made Amanda squeal because she was slightly ticklish on her feet.

The whole time Amanda was talking, Randy noticed she would twirl and twist her hair around her index finger. 'I wonder if she even knows she does that' he thought to himself with a wry smile.

"So what do you want to tell me about you? I mean, I know your dad and grandpa were wrestlers, and that you grew up and still live in St. Louis. Other than that, you're just a big mystery to me." Amanda said, moving a bit to stretch out her legs, she startled a bit when Randy bent down and picked her legs up, settling them in her lap and she almost moaned when he started lightly massaging her feet and calves. It seemed that he was just looking for a way to keep himself doing something, almost as if he couldn't sit still very long.

"Well like you said, I grew up and still live in St. Louis. I'm pretty close to my family, very overprotective of them all. One of my favorite things to do is to bring tapes of my matches home and let them analyze things. To hear what they have to say about what they think I need to work on or to have them praise me for something. I also love to watch old tapes of them wrestling. Especially dad he and Piper kept me in stitches when they did crazy shit together. I've been wrestling since I was a little kid, amateur that is, and went to state my senior year of high school. I guess you could say I was a geek back in high school. Made straight A's and all that shit. Especially in science. I was always fascinated in the workings of everything. I loved biology best though because I love animals and we learned all about them and all. I love listening to rock music, any type really. Classic rock, like old Metallica and Black Sabbath are probably my favorites though. Went to a few concerts here and there, nothing really to brag about. While I don't cook that often, I can make a few meals, coughIguessIllbethecookintherelationshipcough" Randy said, continuing his massage of Amanda's calves, she heard what he said and smacked him in the shoulder. "I don't like fake people or users either. If someone wants to be with me, I want them to want me for me, not for what I have in my bank account. I've had way too many people use me before so I'm a little gun shy when it comes to trust and all. I used to have a boa for a pet, but it died a few years ago." Randy said, laughing at the wide-eyed look Amanda had on her face. "Oh come on! You mean to tell me a tough girl like you is afraid of a little snake?" Randy asked, laughing harder.

"So, I never once said that slimy, long, can very easily wrap itself around your neck and choke you, things were cool. I'm sorry, but they freak me out." Amanda retorted, while Randy tried to subdue his laughter. She smacked him again and he choked the rest of his laughter down, giving her a puppy dog, innocent look.

"Alright, um, I like to play basketball when I get the chance, especially when its nice out, warm and all." Randy noticed that when he said this that Manda got a huge grin on her face and was staring into space like she was lost in thought "What's with that look?" He asked, making the grin on Amanda's face grow a bit. She looked at him with a naughty look and asked.

"Do you have your shirt off when you do that?" She smiled cheekily, her gaze dropping down to his shirtless form. Biting back another laugh, Randy grabbed Amanda around the waist, and pulled her onto his lap. Noticing that her hands immediately went to his chest. He smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I do play without my shirt on." Randy answered, placing a small kiss on Amanda's lips. "I get all sweaty and hot and shiny" Amanda groaned and smacked Randy on the shoulder. He laughed and kissed her again, a bit longer this time.

"You know, as much as I'm glad that our DEAR friends," Amand poured on the sarcasm when she said dear making Randy laugh " locked us up in here I'm still pissed at them. We GOTTA get them back. You wanna plan a little payback, so to speak, for our friends?" Amanda asked, getting comfortable on Randy's lap. Noticing the look on her face, Randy knew that this would be a payback for the ages.

"Why not" he said "wanna tell me what you have in mind". Amanda let out her most maniacal laugh before looking at Randy and smiling wickedly.

"Ok here's my plan. First we..." and Amanda and Randy spent the next hour hashing out the fine details of her plan. Randy knew that this would be very good and couldn't wait until it went into action.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I only own Amanda. Everyone else owns themselves or they're owned by Vince McMahon. I am making no money off this story.

A/N: Well it's not as long in between the updates, but work calls, and there's not a whole lot of time to write these days. I will try my hardest to keep the updates coming. Thanks to my friend Aaron, as well as Meagan, Heather, and Rae for pushing me to update this, and find out what the payback is. Without further adieu, here is the much anticipated chapter.

Chapter 18

_LAX Airport_

"I can't believe you booked them on the same flight Rae. Manda did not sound at all happy about bein' locked in the hotel with him when I talked to her the other day." Jamie informed, as the two girls stood at the assigned gate waiting for Amanda and Randy's flight to arrive.

"You know what Jamie. I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told them. You didn't have a problem with this idea when I came up with it, so back off." Rae snapped, turning around and facing her friend.

"Yeah, well in case you've forgotten. I didn't know about your 'plan' as you like to call it, until you had already locked them up. Just hope you realize that payback is definitely going to be a bitch, as far as Amanda is concerned." Jamie said, before going to sit down with the others.

"Okay, you remember the plan right?" Amanda asked, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes babe. Don't worry I haven't forgotten I'm supposed to go back to despising you. Before I do that though, there's something I want." Randy answered, leaning in to capture Amanda's lips in a passion filled kiss. When they finally broke away, they vaguely heard the captain announce they were to fasten their seatbelts, as they were about ready to land.

"Maybe this plan isn't such a great one after all. I don't think I'll be able to pretend to hate you anymore." Amanda whined, as she watched Randy grab their things from the over head compartment.

"It was your idea babe" Randy said making his way out of the plane. Amanda glared at his back as they walked off the plane.

"Just be glad that I don't hate your guts right now." Amanda grumbled, under her breath, but loud enough for Randy to hear her.

"Here they come." Heather said, looking up at the passengers walking out of the terminal. The six friends noticed Amanda come storming past Randy, and heading for what they would guess to be baggage claim, before she turned around and faced her friends.

"Just so you know, if any of you ever get a hair brained idea like this again, so help me God, I will kick your fucking asses." Amanda said/yelled, as she turned around to keep on going.

"You guys just couldn't leave things alone could you? What is it going to take to get through your thick skulls that I hate that bitch? You have successfully managed to drive me insane right before Mania, so let me be the first to personally thank you for all that fun." Randy said, before following the same route as Amanda had, his cocky smirk finding its way to his face.

"Well that went well." Dave exclaimed, looking over at Rae who just had a flabbergasted expression on her face.

"Did they just fuckin get bitchy with us?" Rae asked, glaring in the same direction as Amanda and Randy had left down.

"Yeah, they did. I can't really say I blame them though. I mean, we did lock them up for four days. I mean, what'd you expect would happen if things didn't end up going as planned Rae?" Heather spoke up, for the first time since they arrived at the airport.

"Ugh, now we're going to have to put up with even more bitching. Somehow, I can tell that this is going to be a long, miserable, but fun, weekend." Jamie said, walking over, and throwing an arm around Heather's shoulders. "Let's go see if we can catch up with her before she ends up killing him at baggage" Jamie finished, laughing at the looks they got from their respective others. "What? I know Manda, and I know how her temper gets. Trust me, her being alone that long with Randy, after being cooped up in a hotel room, with no sharp objects or anything to commit murder with, and she'll find something down at that baggage claim to do him in." Laughing at the looks on the guys faces, while Rae was still dumbfounded.

"I would have thought for sure that had worked. I mean, she did say that she thought he was hot, and would fuck him. What could have possibly happened? Unless, he truly is just a fuckin prick, in which case, then we've messed up big time." Rae said, more to herself than anyone.

"Come on, let's just get down there, and get them, before what Jamie has said comes true." John said, picking up Gavin and placing him on his shoulder as the six adults walked off.

"What did you say to Rae back there? I heard something, but I just kept on walking. Figured it be best not to cause a scene in front of them." Amanda said, walking up to her now boyfriend.

"Nothing really, just told her that they managed to make me go insane before Mania, so I wanted to personally thank them, and I kinda sorta called you a bitch. I didn't mean it, but it's what I called you last Monday." Randy said, almost mumbling the last part.

"Hon, I know you didn't mean it. Just a few more hours, and we'll be fine. I mean, we won't be able to see each other during the Hall of Fame ceremony, and before that, we'll be busy getting ready, so just think. The time is going to fly by pretty quick. Now would you just shut up and kiss me?" Amanda asked, standing on her tip toes and wrapping a free arm around his neck.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Randy replied, leaning down into the kiss. The kiss lasted for another minute or so before they broke away, to gain some composure before being hounded by everyone. "I'll see you later on tonight beautiful." Randy said, placing one last small kiss on her lips before heading out to catch a cab.

"Amanda!" Rae's voice yelled as everyone approached her.

"What is it Rae? I'm not in the mood for a bunch of questions right now." Amanda said, grabbing her carry-on bag from its spot on the floor. When she did this however, she forgot about the burn on her hand. Dropping the bag back to where it had been previously, she yelled out. "Shit!"

"Manda, what happened to you?" Heather asked, walking over to her sister, and seeing her bandaged hand.

"Well, since I did have to eat while I was locked in the hotel, I had to attempt to make some food. Needless to say, my cooking skills have NOT improved since last week, and I still can't scramble eggs. I dumped them in the pan, and the grease splashed up and across my hand." Amanda answered, when Gavin started laughing aloud, and making his presence known to his aunt.

"What are you laughing about munchkin?" Amanda asked, the pain slowly easing up in her hand.

"You said shit Aunt Manda." Gavin said, laughing even more, and causing the adults to stand in shock.

"Gavin Michael. You don't say those words, you know better than that." Heather scolded, causing the precocious 3 year old to tear up.

"Heather, come on. If you're going to get mad, get mad at me. I'm the one that said sh…that word you don't want him to say. He didn't know it was wrong." Amanda said, looking over at her sister. "Gavin, you can't go and repeat everything I say, cause chances are, it's bound to get you into trouble, or get me into trouble." Amanda told her nephew, pulling him off of John's shoulders, and settling him onto her hip.

"So, you really tried to scramble some eggs Manda?" Jamie asked, incredulously. Giving Jamie a dirty look, Amanda headed out of the airport with her nephew in her arms, and her six friends lagging behind, shaking their heads in laughter.

Jamie and Amanda were sharing a hotel room this time around, and both were trying to get ready for that night's Hall of Fame ceremony. Looking over at Amanda, Jamie started laughing slightly to herself. Amanda had managed to essentially throw almost all of her clothes out of her suitcase looking for something to wear.

"Uh, Manda. What exactly are you looking for?" Jamie asked, cautiously walking over to her friend.

"I need to find the right outfit. Tonight is a big night, and I need to look good." Amanda mumbled in reply, not really looking up from her task of putting various shirts with different pairs of dress pants.

"Amanda Leigh. I've known you for 15 years. I've yet to ever see you get this worked up about looking good to go someplace." Jamie said, walking over to her own bag, and pulling out a short black dress, that had a silver chain belt with it. "Here, wear this." Jamie told her, tossing the dress over to the other bed.

"This is great. Thanks Jamie, you are a lifesaver." Amanda said, grabbing the dress, as well as everything else she needed to get ready, and headed into the bathroom.

"Babe, you ready to go yet?" Dave asked, walking up behind Rae and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm as ready as I can get. Thankfully, I didn't end up having to wear a dress. Otherwise, it would be a very miserable ceremony tonight." Rae told him, laughing as she said it. She had on a pair of black hip hugger pants, a shimmery silver halter top, and a pair of chunky black boots that added another 4 inches to her already 5'7" frame. "It's amazing how even with these damn boots on, I'm still a lot shorter than you." Rae told him, hitting him in the gut lightly, as she walked over to grab her purse.

"I didn't hear you complaining the other night about being shorter than me." Dave retorted with a wink.

"I have never seen Amanda as pissed off at me is she is now. I mean, we've done shit like this to each other since kindergarten, and she's never gotten this mad at me before." Rae complained, as the couple made their way out of the room.

"Babe, you've locked her up in a hotel room before, and not let her out? I'm sure that once things get back to normal, and everything she'll talk to you again. Right now, she's just pissed that she obviously spent 4 days off with someone she truly hates. You just have to learn how to step back, and not try and force something that obviously is not going to work." Dave tried to reason with her, and being careful choosing his words.

"I know. You're right, it's just ugh, I know I'm right too, damn it." Rae grumbled, waiting impatiently for the elevator.

"Listen to me. I've known Randy for a few years now, and there may be some attraction, but if he doesn't like someone, he's not going to have anything to do with them. If it's meant to be however, it will happen." Dave said, calming her down slightly.

Knock knock knock

"John, can you get that? It's probably mom or Kelsey coming to get Gav." Heather yelled, from her place in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to get her eyeliner on without smudging anything.

"Yeah, I've got it." John replied, walking over to the door, trying to get his tie tied. "Hey Kelsey, Heather is kinda indisposed at the moment, but she asked me to let you in, so you could pick up Gavin. Seems the mighty power of the eye stuff ya'll wear isn't cooperating with her, and she couldn't get to the door." John said laughing, as Kelsey just rolled her eyes at him, before laughing and walked into the room.

"Where's my favorite little nephew at?" Kelsey called, looking around the room and everywhere but in front of her where Gavin was standing.

"I ight here Aunt Kels." Gavin said, pulling on her pant leg.

"Hey short stuff. You ready to go have some fun, with me and Grandma?" Kelsey asked, leaning down and picking Gavin up.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Et's go." Gavin squealed, causing John and Heather to laugh at the pained look on Kelsey's face.

"What did you guys do? Feed him a crap load of sugar, knowing that we would be watching him tonight?" Kelsey asked, moving Gavin so she could rub the ear that he happened to squeal in.

"No, are you kidding? Manda did that, I'm not sure if she thought that by the time he got to you and mom and dad, that he'd be wore out or what. She's kind of mad at me and Rae right now, so it was her payback I guess." Heather answered, although having a bad feeling that the payback was still looming.

"Oh yeah, she told me that. You guys locked her up for four days with Randy or some shit like that. I was too busy laughin at her to really pay anymore attention after that." Kelsey said, laughing again at the thought of her older sister being locked up, and saying that she hated every minute of it.

"Yeah, well all the same. We may be going out to a club or something after the ceremony, so if we are, I'll give you a call, and maybe you can meet up with us." Heather told her, as she and John headed out of the room, with Kelsey and Gavin following behind.

"Alright, I'll talk to you whenever then." Kelsey said, as Gavin let go of her hand to go hug his mom.

"Alright, I want you to be good for Gramma and Grampa and Aunt Kelsey. I'll see you later tonight, okay?" Heather asked, hugging her little boy to her.

"I be good Mommy." Gavin replied, hugging her back, before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun tonight, okay Lil' Man." John said, taking Gavin and giving him a hug too.

"Okie Daddy." Gavin said, laying his head on John's shoulder, while Kelsey just looked at Heather like everyone had lost their minds.

When everyone finally met downstairs to ride to the theatre together, everyone was in for a shock. The two girls, who swore they would never wear dresses in their lives, were wearing just that. Heather had an off the shoulder black dress that stopped about mid thigh, and the dress that Jamie had loaned to Amanda, was a little above her thigh, but nothing obscene, and the back was open. The silver chain belt was wrapped around her waist, and had a few heart charms hanging from the clasp.

"Damn you two. I thought that hell would have to be freezing over before you'd be wearing dresses?" Rae asked, laughing a bit knowing that was the story she'd always heard.

"Well, tonight is a special occasion, and I figured I ought to dress nice. Plus I'm the Women's Champ, so I have to look good." Heather replied, walking out of the lobby towards the waiting limo.

"Jamie let me borrow this, cause I couldn't find anything I liked in my stuff." Amanda answered, looking over to the left and biting back the smile when she saw Randy give her an appreciative smile.

"Well let's get this show on the road girls" Jamie exclaimed, as the limo started pulling away from the hotel.

"I can not believe I got to sit next to Stone Cold Steve Austin tonight. When I saw that they had my name next to his there, I about died." Heather exclaimed, still going on about sitting next to her all time favorite wrestler.

"Yeah, well at least you got to sit by someone cool. I had to sit behind Mae Young. Lemme tell you what, that woman, must own all the stinky old women perfume in the damn world, and mixed it all together. I didn't think I could hold my breath that long." Amanda complained grabbing the shot of Jack Daniels that Rae had placed in front of her. Finishing the shot, she took her cell phone out of her purse, and went outside to call her sister.

"Hey beautiful." Randy said, sneaking up behind Amanda, and wrapping his arms around her waist. Turning around in his arms before punching the last number, Amanda snapped the phone shut, and let her lips meet his in a passion filled kiss.

"Hey yourself. I have to say, you look pretty smexy tonight." She said, keeping her arms around his neck.

"Smexy?" Randy asked, laughing at the word that she had just used.

"Yeah, smexy. I got it from Jamie. I tend to find their words, and then I end up saying them all the time. Alright, let me call my sister real quick, and tell her to get her ass down here, and to bring a camera. This is shit that will never happen again, and I want to personally remember this till my dying day." Amanda said, bringing her arms back down, and dialing the familiar number. After talking to her sister for about 10 minutes, on what should have been a 5 minute call, but she was distracted by Randy kissing around her neck, she looked back up at him. "You are so evil, you know this right?" Amanda asked, placing one more kiss on his lips, before heading back into the building.

"Yeah, but you know you love it." Randy chided, slapping her ass lightly as she walked in front of him.

"You know this means war, right?" Amanda teased, heading back over to the table where her sister and friends were sitting.

"Kelsey should be here anytime. She told me to tell you that Gavin is finally asleep, and that she's going to kick your ass for pissing me off so I would feed him sugar and get him all hyper." Amanda joked, sitting down next to Heather.

"It's not my fault, Dave came up with the idea, but he was only joking around. You know how Rae is, once she gets the idea planted into her brain, and she likes it, well there ain't no forgetting it with her." Heather whined, trying to get out of whatever trouble she knew she was in.

"Hey, guys. Ya'll look really good tonight." Kelsey said, walking up to the group. "Manda, come up to the bar with me while I get something to drink." She said, pulling her sister up and dragging her along.

"Did you bring the camera?" Amanda asked, quickly. Not wanting to take the chance of one of her friends overhearing it.

"Yeah, it's in my purse. What I want to know is….." Kelsey was cut off when the DJ said that the karaoke was going to start. Hearing this, Kelsey's eyes widened in recognition. "You didn't? What have you got them doing Amanda?" She asked, looking over and seeing the shit eating grin placed on her sisters face.

"Oh, just a song, you may know it. In fact, I'm sure everyone hear will know it." Amanda replied, as the DJ called up their group, lest Jamie and Tyson.

"Amanda, come on, we're up." Rae yelled, up to the bar.

"Go ahead, I'm talking to Kelsey and waiting for her drink to get here." Amanda yelled back. "Oh and by the way, you have to sing this song, and do the little dance to it. If you don't, well let's just say you don't want to pay those consequences guys." Amanda finished, letting out a maniacal laugh. Just then the tune of I'm a Little Teapot started playing, as tears of laughter rolled down Amanda's face. Looking over, she saw Randy in a similar position.

"Is this why you wanted the camera?" Kelsey asked laughing, as she held onto the bar for support.

"Yes, now give me the damn camera." Amanda said, while Kelsey got it out of her purse. Glaring at the bar, Rae, Heather, John, and Dave started singing the song, or should it be called mumbling.

_I'm a little teapot short and stout._

_Here is my handle, here is my spout_

_When I get all steamed up hear me shout_

_Tip me over and pour me out._

The whole time they were singing, Amanda was getting this all on film. Almost dropping the camera when she zoomed in on Big Bad Batista dancing to the Teapot song. Finally the torture of that was over, and the 4 all hurried back to the table.

"Oh….my…..God, that…had to have been…the funniest, fucking shit I've seen." Jamie said, in between her uncontrollable laughter.

"Jamie, I swear if you don't shut up right now, I'll kick your ass." Rae growled, not believing she just did that. After a few more people got up to sing various songs, and someone butchering the Pussycat Doll's Don't Cha, the DJ played a dance number for everyone.

"Oh guys. Yeah, um, you all have to dance to this as well. There's no singing this time, but you do have to dance. I know how much you just love that Rae." Amanda said, laughing again, when they all moved out onto the dance floor.

"Oh fuck this shit. I ain't dancing to that." Rae practically yelled, heading back towards her seat, as the sounds of the Chicken Dance started.

"You know Rae, I could show this tape to sooooo many people. I'm sure your mom and dad, as well as Sarah would get a kick out of it." Amanda threatened, forcing Rae to go back out on the dance floor. Surprisingly, John didn't seem to have a problem dancing to this song, as he was laughing at the squeals of girls when he'd shake his ass near their line of site. After all that was over, both Jamie and Kelsey had tears rolling down their cheeks, and Tyson had lost control of his laughter as soon as he witnessed John and Dave out there dancing to the Chicken Dance.

"Man, I'm so glad I wasn't involved in this shit you did to Manda. I would have been so embarrassed up there singing and dancing like a goofball." Jamie said, still trying to calm her laughter down a bit.

"Now, let me just say, paybacks are a bitch. I'd say you guys got off pretty easy considering how pissed off I am." Amanda said, getting up and walking back over to the bar, to get another drink. While she was up there, some guy came up and asked her to dance with him. Not seeing any harm in it at all, she walked out onto the dance floor with him. Seeing Randy dancing with someone else, she got this kind of cocky look on her face. Just then the song switched over to Ginuwine's Pony. Locking eyes with her, Randy pulled the big busted brunette woman close to his body and started grinding with her.

_I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off _

Gotta be compatible  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off

Chorus  
If your horny, Let's do it  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

If your horny, Let's do it  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

Not one to be outdone by anyone, Amanda began dancing with her partner of choice, like she had been in the movie Dirty Dancing. Grinding against his leg, Amanda's focus never left Randy.

_Sitting here flossing  
Peeping your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I will do to you  
You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down you spine  
Juices flowing down your thigh _

Chorus

If we're gonna get nasty, Baby  
First we'll show & tell  
Till I reach your ponytail  
Lurk all over and through you baby  
Until I reach your stream  
You'll be on my jockey team

Chorus  
repeats and ends

(Ride it)  
(My Saddle's)

As the song ended, Randy thanked the girl for the dance, and started to walk over towards Dave and John. Amanda noticed where Randy was going, and figured now would be a good time to let their friends in on what really happened those four days, sparing a few details out of that explanation. As she started to walk away, the guy grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back to him.

"Where do you think you're off to, you little tease?" The guy asked, his face inches from hers, and his grip on her arm not lessening any.

"I'm going back to my table. You could let go of my arm now." Amanda told him, scared out of her mind, but not showing the fear she was feeling in front of this creep.

"You think you can just tease me like that, grindin all up on me, and then just plan on walking away. I don't think so honey." He growled, the liquor he had been drinking that night apparent on his breath. He roughly began to kiss her, and let his hands roam over her body. Putting up a struggle, she tried pushing him away, but it was of no use. Finally, after what felt like forever, he stopped kissing her. Only she found out that Randy had pulled him off of her, and Dave, John, and Tyson were proceeding to beat the holy hell out of him. Randy quickly grabbed Amanda into his arms, and held her tightly to him.

"Are you okay beautiful?" He asked, running his hand up and down her back.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just feel a little slimy that's all. I'm ready to just go back to the hotel now, and take a really, really long shower." Amanda said, trying and failing to hide her tears.

"Alright, let's go get your purse and stuff, and I'll take you back with me." Randy said, kissing her lightly on her forehead and leading her back over to the table, as the guys came back in from throwing that asshole out.

"Manda, are you okay?" Rae asked the concern showing in her voice, even though she had been embarrassed twice that night by her best friend.

"Yeah, Rae, I'm okay. Just a little shook up, but Randy's going to take me back to the hotel and everything. Thanks for kicking his ass you guys." Amanda smiled weakly, looking up at the 3 guys she thought of as big brothers.

"Anytime. So are you and Orton boy here, like oh, I dunno, dating now?" John asked, showing off a goofy smile, in the attempts to get Amanda to laugh.

"Yes, John. We're dating now. We just wanted to have some more fun with you guys, before we let everyone know." Amanda replied, laughing at the still goofy ass look on his face, and looked over at Rae and her 'I was right' look. "Go ahead Rae. Say it I know you're dying too." Amanda told her, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, I was right. I knew all you guys needed to do was to just fuck each other silly, and ya'll would end up together." Rae said, laughing her Dr. Evil laugh, knowing that her plan had indeed worked.

A/N 2: Wow. Okay, this ended up being 15 pages long by the time I was done typing this. I hope you all enjoyed it, and keep feeding me the reviews, cause they keep me motivated to write on this story._  
_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nobody in this fic except Amanda.

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. Latisha C, your review had me cracking up. I honestly had no intention on using Pony at first. The song I had picked out, didn't seem to fit with what I was going to do, and a friend suggested Pony to me, loved that song when it first came out too. Rae: you know that I had to get you back for that little stunt. I'm also aware that your mom and dad, as well as Sarah wouldn't be shocked to see you dancing to The Chicken Dance. I just wonder if they would find it amusing that you did the Teapot Dance. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, as this is probably the beginning of more seriousness in this story to come.

Chapter 19

Everyone made their way from the club to the girls parents room so Heather and John could pick up Gavin. When they got there her mom opened the door and the little boy walked out sleepily and climbed into John's arms.

"Amanda got attacked by some sick pervert so we came home early" Kelsey opened her big mouth. When Amanda heard her say this, her eyes widened and Randy tightened his grip on her so she wouldn't attack the girl in the hallway.

"Kelsey Marie! This is why nobody tells you anything that they want to have kept a secret." Amanda yelled, struggling against Randy's grip.

"Manda, I'm sorry. That whole thing just freaked me out, I didn't mean to let it slip." Kelsey answered, apologizing profusely.

"Honey, what happened tonight?" Steve asked, walking up to his eldest daughter.

"It was nothing dad. Just some creep couldn't get it through his head that I was done dancing with him, and decided he was going to try and get what he wanted. Luckily, Randy, John, Dave, and Tyson were watching, and they stopped it before he could get very far. I'm fine, so there's no reason to be getting all worked up about this anymore." Amanda said, walking on down the hall to the room she was sharing with Jamie, leaving everyone wondering how long the tough girl act would last.

_Rae and Dave_

"What time does your girls' flight get in tomorrow hon?" Rae asked, as they walked into their hotel room.

"Angie said that they would be arriving at 10:25 at Gate 47." Dave replied, going over and pulling the blinds closed, to keep out the sunlight that would be streaming in, in the morning.

"Alright, well then I guess we better be getting to bed then. We'll need to get to the airport early, to get through security and shit." Rae said, feeling the nerves start to kick in at meeting Dave's daughters.

"Babe, it'll be fine, I promise. I talked to Kaitlynn the other day, and she and Nicole are okay with this." Dave said, with a lopsided grin plastered on his chiseled features.

**"Oh well ok" Rae said getting into bed she was still a bit nervous. She knew that tomorrow she would be taking a big step in her and Dave's relationship and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. Dave saw that she was still a bit uneasy so he got into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her, sharing a long slow kiss. **

**_Tyson and Jamie_**

**"I had a great time tonight. I still can't get over what Amanda did to the rest of them, just for locking her up in a hotel with Randy. Wonder if the others made it back to the hotel yet?" Jamie questioned wrapping her arms around her body, to try and take the chill of the cool April night off. She and Tyson had decided to walk back to the hotel, since it was such a nice night outside.**

**"Here." Tyson said, shrugging off his jacket, and wrapping it around Jamie's shoulders, when he noticed her shivering. "Can't have you going and getting sick on me now, we wouldn't be able to go on our date then." He finished, smiling down at Jamie, and causing her knees to almost melt.**

**"You should smile a lot more. You've got such a beautiful smile." Jamie said, reaching up to touch his cheek gently. Leaning up to press her lips to his, in a move that shocked Tyson, neither one noticed the car heading straight for them, until it was too late.**

**_Heather and John_**

**"Are things okay between your sisters?" John asked Heather, while they were getting settled in for the night. Gavin was tucked in his bed and a peaceful look on his face.**

**"Oh yeah, they'll be fine. Hell, I've seen worse arguments than that before. By tomorrow morning, this will all be blown over." Heather said, taking her earrings out, and brushing out her hair.**

**"Wonder if Randy is getting bitched at for holding her back and not letting her tackle Kelsey to the ground?" John asked laughing at the thought, right as Gavin started getting sick. **

**"Mommy." Gavin cried, in between leaning over the bed, and into the trash can that John managed to place beside him. "Daddy, I don' like 'is." He finished crying, while Heather rubbed his back, and John set about cleaning up the mess.**

**"I know you don't little man. Mommy and Daddy are right here, we'll get you to feeling better." John said, walking out of the bathroom, with a wet washcloth.**

**"Punkin, you want to sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight?" Heather asked, holding Gavin close to her.**

**"Uh, huh." Was Gavin's only response, as he tried to nod his head.**

**"Okay, let's get you into bed, while Daddy finishes cleaning up here." Heather said, getting up and walking over to her and John's bed. When John finished cleaning the floor, he came back to the bed, and Gavin crawled up in his arms. Knowing that he probably wouldn't go back to sleep right away, John got up with Gavin still snug in his arms, and started walking around the room.**

**_Randy and Amanda_**

**Amanda had been tossing and turning for the better part of an hour, the nightmare she was having wouldn't release its hold on her. She kept feeling that guys hands roaming around her body, and his mouth pressed to hers. Finally bolting upright in the bed, Amanda slowly moved out of Randy's grasp, and walked into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. The fear still plastered on her face, as memories of what happened swirled in her mind. Walking back out into the main room, she sat down at the table, in front of the window. Glancing over at Randy's sleeping form, she couldn't help but let a small smile cross her lips. After all the fighting and arguing and name calling these two did, she never would have imagined that they would be here like this. She wasn't sure if she would call it love, but it was definitely more than lust. 'Now if I could just get that image of that man touching me and kissing me out of my mind.' Amanda quietly thought, before she felt tears sliding down her tanned face.**

**_Jamie and Tyson_**

**Jamie woke up in the emergency room about 30 minutes later. The last thing she remembered was leaning up to give Tyson a kiss, and then hearing him yell look out, before he shoved her out of the way of the on coming car. "Ty? Where are you?" Jamie called out, not being able to find her friend or boyfriend, whatever they may be at the moment. **

**"Ah, I see you're awake. My name is Dr. Stevenson, I'll be handling your case." The slightly tall, female doctor said, before extending her hand to shake Jamie's.**

**"Where's Tyson? Is he okay?" Jamie fired off, shaking the doctor's hand, and looking frantically around, looking for some sign that Tyson was okay.**

**"He's down in the operating room right now. His leg was broken severely, and will require pins to help set it back into place. He also lost a lot of blood from his head. Do you have any idea what the car may have looked like? Did you see who the driver was? Get a plate number or anything?" Dr. Stevenson asked, hoping that Jamie could help give the police some information on who tried to obviously hit Jamie, and hit Tyson instead.**

**"No, I don't know. Um, is Tyson going to be alright? I mean, it's just a broken leg, and some blood loss right? He loses blood wrestling 4 nights a week. This can't be all that bad, can it?" Jamie asked, the fear rising in her when the doctor just looked at her not knowing for sure how to answer.**

**"Ms. Lopez, I'm not going to lie to you. Your boyfriend is in a coma right now. The rest is going to be up to him, after this surgery is complete. I know this isn't going to be easy, but all you can really do is wait and hope for the best. You'll probably be released within a couple of hours. You will need to find a ride home, and will need to have someone staying with you. You have a mild concussion, and needed to be awakened every 2 hours." Dr. Stevenson went on to explain a few more things, but Jamie had tuned her out, after hearing that Tyson was in a coma. "Is there anyone you can call right now?" Dr. Stevenson asked, placing a gentle hand on Jamie's shoulder.**

**"Um, yeah, I can get a hold of one of my friends. Might take a few tries, but one is bound to hear their phones ringing." Jamie replied, still sort of out of it. Dr. Stevenson placed the bedside phone on Jamie's lap, and left her to make her call in private.**

**_Heather and John_**

**Heather sat, watching John walk around the room softly rocking the sick Gavin. John had a worried expression on his face, but his voice was calm, as he softly sang to Gavin to make him feel better.**

**_Baby mine, don't you cry_**

**_Baby mine, dry your eyes_**

**_Rest your head close to my heart_**

**_Never to part, baby of mine_**

****

**_Little one when you play_**

**_Don't you mind what you say_**

**_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_**

**_Never a tear, baby of mine_**

**_If they knew sweet little you_**

**_They'd end up loving you too_**

**_All those same people who scold you_**

**_What they'd give just for the right to hold you_**

**_From your head to your toes_**

**_You're not much, goodness knows_**

**_But you're so precious to me_**

**_Cute as can be, baby of mine._**

**Heather wiped the tears from her eyes, as she watched John softly put Gavin down in the middle of their bed, and kiss his forehead. 'How'd I get so lucky as to have a man like him?' Heather thought to herself. John looked up and saw Heather sitting there watching him, he leaned over and kissed her.**

**"Let's go to bed." He said simply, before wrapping a protective arm around his family.**

**_Amanda and Randy_**

**Amanda was taken out of her quiet thoughts, when her cell phone started ringing. Not recognizing the number, she thought about not answering, but thought better of it, when she noticed Randy stirring a bit.**

**"Hello?" She asked her voice no louder than a whisper.**

"Manda, I need you to come get me." Jamie said, her voice giving away that she had been crying, and probably still was.

"Jamie? Where in the hell are you?" Amanda asked, confusion hitting her almost instantly.

"I'm at the hospital. Tyson, he's…." Jamie couldn't finish, as the sobs overtook her again.

"Alright Jame, calm down. What hospital are you at?" Amanda asked, already grabbing a change of clothes and heading towards the bathroom to change.

"Cedar Sinnai Hospital. I'm in the emergency room just tell them you're here to pick me up." Jamie said, before hanging up the phone.

"Ugh, Jamie that helps. I have no clue where that is." Amanda grumbled, walking back out into the room, to get her shoes on.

"Honey, what's going on?" Randy asked, waking slowly, when he heard Amanda moving about the room.

"That was Jamie. I'm not sure what all is going on. She and Tyson were in an accident I guess. She's in the emergency room, and I'm not sure where Ty is. She just said she needed me to get down there and get her." Amanda said, sitting down on the bed, to pull her gym shoes on.

"Alright, well give me a minute, and I'll go with you." Randy said, getting out of the bed, to pull on some clothes.

"You've got a big match tonight. You need to get some sleep I'll just go down to the hospital….." Amanda didn't get to finish, before Randy placed a finger on her lips.

"I want to go. I don't want you going out this late by yourself. Chances are if Jamie is in the emergency room, then she's probably been medicated. You'll have a hard time trying to get her back here by yourself." Randy said, his voice full of concern, and his eyes showing more than the concern. It was something unreadable, but very noticeable.

"Alright, well hurry up. I don't want to keep her waiting too long." Amanda said, breaking the gaze he held her in, and standing up.

xoxoxoxoxo

The duo made it to the hospital in record time. Of course, Randy's erratic driving, made Amanda wonder if they would end up being patients there themselves, instead of just picking one up.

"Good Lord Randy. I think you could have actually stopped at a few lights back there. It's a wonder you didn't get us killed trying to get here. Just for the record, I'm drivin back to the hotel. I don't want to see my life flash before my eyes again." Amanda yelled, walking around the car, and smacking her boyfriend on the arm repeatedly.

"Ouch, okay okay. You can drive back, and next time we pass those lights, I'll make sure and stop. Besides, I knew you wanted to get here in a hurry, so I kinda bent a few driving rules. That's another thing to know about me. I don't have patience while driving." Randy told her, flashing his all famous smirk.

"Yeah, well I guess that means I'll be doing all the driving then." Amanda retorted, as they finally made it into the emergency room entrance.

"May I help you?" A less than pleasant nurse asked behind the desk.

"Yes, our friends Jamie Lopez, and Tyson Tomko were brought in here earlier, and we're here to pick them up." Amanda said, still having no real clue why they were here.

"Have a seat over there. The doctor will be out with you shortly." The nurse answered, rather rudely.

"Gee, wonder what crawled up her ass and died?" Randy said, laughing at the look the nurse gave him, almost as if she had heard his comment.

"I don't know, but I hate hospitals. I wish this doctor would hurry up and get out here. I want to know what the hell is wrong with my friends." Amanda said, panicking with worry, as Jamie didn't sound like herself at all, almost as if someone else had stepped into her body.

"Honey, listen. The doctor will be out here as soon as they can. They're probably going over with both Tyson and Jamie what they need to do, and the home care instructions. Just sit back and calm down." Randy said, pulling Amanda down next to him on the couch, just as a door was opening, revealing Jamie being pushed by a hospital orderly into the waiting room.

"Oh my God, Jamie what happened?" Amanda asked, running over to her friend, and giving her a hug.

"Tyson and I were walking home from the club, and I don't know what happened, I just remember hearing Tyson yell to look out, then he shoved me out of the way. Next thing I remember is waking up here." Jamie said, crying all over again. While Amanda was trying her best to calm Jamie down, Randy was over talking with the doctor, finding out what was going on.

"Jame, I'm sure he'll be fine. I mean, it's Tyson for cryin' out loud. He's not going to let anything happen to him, or you. He'll bounce back from this, you know he will." Amanda said, wheeling Jamie over to the waiting area.

"I hope your right Manda. I really really hope you're right." Jamie said, looking out the window, and watching the sun start to come up on the horizon.

_Rae and Dave_

Rae sat nervously chewing on the side of her thumb. One of her many nervous habits, and of course, there was no smoking in the airports, so she couldn't have a cigarette to calm her nerves any. Spotting a toy machine a few feet away, Rae slowly got up, and walked over there. Dave had walked down to the vending machine, to get them some coffee, in hopes that it would wake them both up some more. Thinking she'd get something stupid, but just for poops and giggles tried anyways, Rae was shocked when she opened the plastic ball, and found a whoopee cushion inside. 'Hehehe. This will be good for a few laughs till his kids get here.' Rae thought, before quickly filling the toy cushion with air, and walking back to her seat. Quickly tossing it into the seat next to her, spotting Dave's bulky figure heading towards her, **he sat down in one of those uncomfortable airport chairs, not noticing the whoopee cushion Rae dropped into it before. When his butt made contact with the cushion a huge fart noise echoed out. Dave looked embarrassed and noticed an old lady giving him a look of disgust. **

** "It wasn't me" He said blushing, casting a small glare in Rae's direction.**

**"What honey?" Rae asked innocently.**

**"What is the meaning of this thing?" Dave asked standing up, and tossing the whoopee cushion at Rae.**

**"Honestly, I have no clue where that came from. I have been sitting here the whole time you were gone." Rae replied, trying very hard to keep from laughing at the look on Dave's face.**

**"Rae, babe, I can make this very difficult on you. Now, if you just admit that you put this stupid fart cushion on my chair, and didn't tell me, you'll get away without being tortured. However, if you don't well…." Dave finished, whispering the rest into Rae's ear. Breaking away from him, Rae stood up and started pacing.**

**"Ugh, I'm so nervous." She said, continuing her fast pacing.**

**"Honey stop, you're going to make me dizzy." Dave said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rae looked up at his face, and noticed he had an amused look. She glared at him and lightly punched him in the stomach. "Rae, they'll love you babe. You have nothing to worry about. They're great kids, I mean, Kaitlynn is 15 and Nicole is 13, it's not like they're going through the terrible two's and you have to change diapers or something." Dave said, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.**

**"Thank God for small miracles I suppose." Rae said to herself, before tensing when the flight was announced as getting in. Rae and Dave turned toward the outpouring of people looking for the girls. The crowd started dwindling down and still no sign.**

**"I don't see the…" Dave started, before he was tackled to the ground by two small (compared to him anyways) girls. He laughed, and father and daughters embraced still on the floor. Rae just stood there awkwardly watching the goings on. Finally, Dave stood up and helped the girls off the floor.**

**"Kaitlynn, Nicole, this is Rae." Dave said to the two girls. They both started circling around her, looking her up and down. Finally they stopped and both girls looked at Dave, smiles on their faces.**

**"We like her, we approve." Kaitlynn said, hugging her father once again.**

Rubbing her temples, Rae thought to herself and laughed, 'Lord, they're just like their daddy.'

_Randy, Amanda, and Jamie_

After spending 2 hours arguing with Jamie, trying to get her to go back to the hotel with them, the 3 finally made it back. Jamie falling into a fitful sleep, almost immediately, and Randy going back to sleep, left Amanda sitting up alone once again, with her thoughts. This is where Randy found her when he woke up a few hours later.

"Morning beautiful, have you been awake long?" Randy asked, sitting up, and kissing Amanda's exposed shoulder.

"No, I just woke up actually." Amanda lied, knowing that the only sleep she had all night was the brief hour or so before she woke up in the middle of the night.

"Well, I'm going to go get a quick shower, then you and Jamie can get ready or whatever. I'll take you guys by the hospital, and head on over to the arena. Are you going to call Heather and Rae and let them know what is going on?" Randy asked, looking over and seeing the far away look on Amanda's face. "Hello, earth to Amanda." Randy said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, um, Rae and Dave were supposed to be at the airport this morning to pick up Dave's kids or something like that. She kinda told me something about it I just wasn't paying much attention, since I was mad at her. I'm sure you'll see her at the arena before I get a chance to get a hold of her, so why don't you tell her. I'll call Heather and let her know what's going on, while you're in the shower." Amanda said, getting out of bed quickly, and grabbing her cell phone from her purse. While Randy headed into the shower, Jamie started waking up.

"Hey girl, how are you feeling? You need anymore medicine?" Amanda asked, turning around and seeing her friend sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, I need Tyson. It's my fault he's in the hospital. It's my fault he's in the coma, and it will be my fault if he dies." Jamie yelled/cried, before falling to the floor in gut wrenching sobs.

"No, Jamie. Don't blame yourself. You blame the fuck stick who did this, but this is in no way your fault, do you understand me?" Amanda said, in her 'older sister you better listen to me' voice.

"Manda, it is my fault. If I hadn't stopped right in the middle of the damn street, to give him a kiss, then there is no way we could have been in the way of the car. If he dies, I won't get to tell him that I want to be with him. I won't get to tell him that I love him. He means so much to me, and I kept pushing it off, cause I was too upset over what fuckin Adam did to me. Tyson has been so patient, and what do I do in return, I get him hit by a fuckin car. He's lying in that hospital bed, with pins in his leg holding it together, and he's in a fuckin coma, all because I wanted to kiss him. It's just not fair Manda." Jamie said over her cries, causing Amanda's own eyes to fill up with tears.

"Jamie, come on. Let Randy and I take you back to the hospital. I'll stay there with you for as long as I can, and then after Mania is over tonight, we'll come back and get you. Ty knows you love him Jame. Hell, all of us know you love him, and he's not going to die now. He'll wake up, and you can tell him that you love him, and want to be with him. I'll be honest with you, I don't know why you even hooked up w/ Copeland in the first place. Tyson treats you soooo much better, and I can tell. Now that Randy's pokey ass is out of the shower, you can go in there and start getting ready. I'll call Chica, and have her meet us down here." Amanda said, ignoring the 'hardy har har' comment from Randy, about him being a pokey ass.

"Alright, thanks Manda." Jamie said, getting up and hugging her friend, before walking to the bathroom, to get ready.

_Heather, John, Gavin_

"Daddy. Can I watch 'Ponge Bob?" Gavin asked, sitting on top of John's chest.

"Sure little man. Are you feeling better this morning?" John asked, lifting Gavin off his chest, and putting him on the floor beside the bed.

"Yup. Now 'urry up. 'Ponge Bob is 'onna be o'er." Gavin said, causing John to chuckle lightly at him.

"I'm coming. You feel like having some cereal this morning?" John asked, turning the TV on, but keeping it at a low volume, so as not to wake Heather. Gavin, already immersed into the show, simply nodded his head, and started singing. "Who lives in a giant pineapple under the sea? Spongebob Squarepants." John was only able to make out about 2 words of the whole thing that Gain sang, but shook his head and laughed, knowing that when he was 3, he was more than likely the same way with G.I. Joe and He Man.

"Morning sexy." Heather said, walking into the kitchen, and slapping John on the ass, as she walked to the refrigerator to get a glass of juice, when John's cell phone started ringing to, 'Hollaback Girl' by Gwen Stefani.

"Good morning Miss Little Teapot singer forcer." John said, laughing as he said it. Growing really quiet, he just solemnly passed the phone over to Heather, who took it with a total look of confusion on her face.

"Oh my God! Let me call Mom or Dad and get one of them down here with Gavin. We'll be right down." Heather said flipping John's phone shut, and turning to him. "Jamie and Tyson were in an accident last night. Jamie's okay, but Tyson is in the hospital in a coma." Heather said, before calling down to her parents' room, and John hurried up and finished Gavin's breakfast, before they both rushed around to get ready to go to the hospital, as well as that nights' big show. Wrestlemania.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I only own Amanda. Everyone else is owned by their respectful person, or Vince McMahon. Heather however, owns Gavin.

A/N: Sorry about the long delay in updating. I started doing something weird with this fic, and it has taken me awhile to get back to working on this chapter. Anyways, hope you all like it, and enjoy.

Chapter 20

By 1:00 that afternoon, almost the entire WWE roster had been to the hospital to check on Tyson and Jamie. There were a few noticeable absentees, but with the current situation, nobody said too much. Amanda and Rae were sitting in the waiting room with Jamie, after everyone had left, to go back over to the arena.

"Manda, what am I going to do if he does die? Or if he doesn't wake up?" Jamie asked, her voice hoarse from all the crying she had done the last 12 hours.

"Jamie, listen to me. Tyson is not going to die. He's going to wake up from this coma, and you two are going to finally be together, just like you always should have been. Why don't you go on back and sit with him? Rae and I have to get over to the arena now, but as soon as Randy's match is done, I'll be back over." Amanda said, leaning over and giving Jamie a hug.

"Yeah, I have to stay with Dave's girls while the show is going on. Apparently they've never really watched the show, so he's kinda worried that they may freak out a bit. I'll be back as soon as Mania is over with though." Rae said giving Jamie a hug as well, as soon as Amanda moved out of the way.

"Alright, well tell the guys I said good luck again, and tell Chica good luck for me. Don't want to see the transvestite end up with the title." Jamie said, laughing a bit. "I guess I'll go on back now, I'll see you later." She finished, before heading to the Intensive Care Unit where Tyson was being kept under observation.

_Staples Center_

Amanda was sitting in Randy's locker room, waiting for him to get back from his match. Knowing the outcome already, she didn't pay much attention to the ending, and let her thoughts travel back to the night before. She kept beating herself up for even agreeing to dance with that guy. 'What the hell was I thinking? I'm sure with the way I looked in that dress, and then dancing with him like that, I was just screaming to have something like that happen. If it wasn't him, it would have been someone else.' Amanda was so lost in her thoughts, that she never heard Randy come into the locker room.

"Hey beautiful." Randy said walking up behind Amanda, and placing a kiss on her cheek. When Amanda felt Randy lean down and kiss her, it caused her to jump in shock.

"Oh, hey honey. That was a great match out there." Amanda answered, turning around and hugging him. The fact that he was all sweaty didn't seem to faze her, all she wanted was to feel his arms around her. It was as if she knew she would be safe, as long as she was in his arms.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Why'd you nearly jump out of your skin when I came in?" Randy asked, feeling her entire body shake when he wrapped his arms around her.

"It was nothing. I was just thinking, and I didn't hear you come in, and I guess it just startled me." Amanda replied, lying to him for the second time that day. Not wanting to tell him that she was freaked out about that guy, and what had happened. 'No, that will just show that I'm weak, and make me look like I'm totally dependant on him.' She thought to herself, before backing out of his arms.

"If you say so dear." Randy said, looking directly into her eyes. "I'm going to go get a quick shower. Then I figured we could head over to the hospital and check on Jamie and Tyson. Stephanie knows that we're leaving, so it's all cleared with the bosses to leave early." Randy said, knowing there was more to what Amanda had said to him, then she was letting on. Not wanting to press the issue, knowing that being on the receiving end of her wrath in a public place, would not be the best thing for them or the company.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll just start getting our stuff together." Amanda said, walking over to their bags, and throwing everything in them.

_WWE Championship match_

"Cena avoids the clothesline from hell, from JBL. Oh my God Cole, Cena has him set up for the F-U." Tazz yelled into his headset microphone, as they were calling the Smackdown main event for Wrestlemania.

"Yeah Tazz, if Cena can hit this, we could have a new WWE Champion." Michael Cole responded, his voice hoarse from calling that nights action. Wrestlemania is the one Pay Per View event that can cause all the announcers to lose their voices. As soon as Michael Cole said those words, John hit the F-U on JBL, and covered him for the pin. You could hear the crowd counting along with the referee. "1. 2. 3." The crowd erupted into cheers, as John was handed the WWE Title.

"Way to go Cena." Kelsey yelled from her seat, having decided once his match started it'd be best to hand Gavin to her dad, that way, she wouldn't be hitting him, or get excited like she is now, and jump up and drop the poor kid. The ring announcer Tony Chimel could be heard saying what John had been waiting for 28 years to hear.

"Your winner, and the NEW WWE Champion. John Cena." He yelled into the microphone, as the Staples Center erupted into another thunderous ovation.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna take Gavin back to Heather now. Looks like he's about to conk out any second." Kelsey said, looking over at the almost asleep boy in her dad's lap.

"Alright sweetie, just hurry up, and make sure you tell them congratulations for us." Kim said, before helping Kelsey gather Gavin and his things to take him backstage to Heather and John.

_Rae and Dave's girls_

"So your dad tells me that you've not really watched wrestling that much before. What do you think of it so far?" Rae asked, sitting next to Kaitlynn.

"Well, me personally, I don't get it. I mean, I respect what they're all doing, but how can you enjoy getting the crap beat out of you every night? Although, seein some of these guys in those tights and stuff, makes it almost enjoyable to watch." Kaitlynn giggled, smiling at the thought of Shelton Benjamin, Rey Mysterio, and Randy in their hot wrestling gear. "Hey Rae, you think you could introduce me to Randy Orton?" Kaitlynn asked, looking up at her fathers' girlfriend.

"Well, he is I guess, dating one of my best friends, so yeah, it shouldn't be too hard. What do you think of all this Nicole?" Rae asked, turning to look at Dave's youngest.

"Why is there so much blood? I thought this was all supposed to be fake or whatever?" Nicole answered, panicking at the thought of her dad getting seriously hurt. "I don't want to watch anymore Rae. Can't they just like end this now? I mean, what happens if daddy gets hurt real bad? Why'd he have us come out here to see this? At least at home, I could turn it off right now." Nicole said, tears in her eyes.

"Nicole, sweetie. I can't promise that your dad isn't going to get hurt. It's just the nature of the beast. I can tell you that whatever happens out in that ring is totally scripted, and that Gonzo won't do anything to jeopardize the future of this company. I mean, he is married to the CEO's daughter. He'd get his as…butt chewed out for even thinking about legitimately hurting your dad." Rae was quick to say, when she noticed that Kaitlynn was getting into the same mind set as her little sister. Before Rae could say anymore, the girls heard Batista's music start playing once again, and looked up and saw that he was being awarded the World Heavyweight Championship.

"Woohoo, Dad won. How much longer is he going to be out there?" Kaitlynn asked Rae, wanting to make sure for herself that her dad was alright.

"Well, he'll be out there for a few minutes posing for the fans, so they can get pictures of him. He shouldn't be but maybe another 5-10 minutes." Rae answered, still unable to get over how his daughters never really saw a wrestling match before. True to Rae's word, about 10 minutes later, Dave walked into the locker room, worn out, but in one piece.

"Daddy. Dad." Nicole, and Kaitlynn both yelled at the same time, launching themselves into his arms.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you too bad did he?" Kaitlynn asked, looking her father directly in the eye, knowing he couldn't lie to her like that.

"Princess, I'm fine. Just a little sore, but that comes with any match, regardless if the opponent is Randy Orton, HHH, or Spike Dudley." Dave said, reassuring his eldest daughter.

"Then if you're okay, why are you bleeding?" Nicole asked, hugging him tighter.

"Baby girl, I promise you, the bleeding is not that bad." Dave said, leaning down and kissing both his girls on their heads. While this was going on, Rae sat quietly by, watching with somewhat of an annoyed expression on her face. Still not quite understanding how the girls have seen Dave on TV, but have never seen him bleeding.

_Hospital_

Jamie had just started to go to sleep, when Dr. Stevenson came out into the waiting room.

"Ms. Lopez, I really hate to be the one to inform you of this, but Tyson has just passed away. The trauma he sustained from getting hit was more than we even realized. I'm so sorry, we did all that we could for him." She said, as Jamie felt her entire world collapse around her. Sinking down to the floor, she let out the sobs that were over taking her body.

"Nooooooo. You said that he was going to be okay. That it was just a broken leg, and that he was in a coma. He wasn't supposed to leave me. He promised me that he was going to be there for me. I never got the chance to tell him I love him, so no, he can't be dead. He just can't be dead." Jamie cried, rocking herself back and forth, ignoring Dr. Stevenson shaking her and calling her name.

"Jamie? Jamie, come on girl, wake up. What's going on?" Amanda said, shaking Jamie awake.

"Tyson, he died. Dr. Stevenson just came out and told me, that he…." Jamie stopped, looking around briefly for any sign of the doctor, but only saw Amanda and Randy, along with John and Heather.

"Hon, Tyson didn't die, you were just dreaming that. He's okay." Heather said, sitting next to Jamie and giving her a hug.

"Sweetie, why don't you let Amanda and I take you back to the hotel now? Tyson wouldn't want you sitting here and not resting. I'll even go tell the doctor to call you the second he wakes up. We'll bring you back over here so fast it'll make your head spin." Randy said, ignoring the remarks from Amanda, at the 'fast' part.

"Yeah, we even managed to snag you a tape from Mania tonight, so you can watch what all you missed." John said, pulling a tape out from behind his back.

"I guess so. They won't let me sleep in his room with him. Something about it being against hospital policy to allow someone back in ICU that long, and they're not a patient." Jamie mumbled, while Amanda excused herself, to go get something to drink or whatever. When she came back, Heather and John had already gone back to the hotel, and Jamie and Randy were waiting for her by the doors.

"Are you okay honey?" Randy asked, noticing the worn out look on Amanda's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got a headache is all, I just took some Tylenol, so I should be okay soon." Amanda lied, she had stopped at a gas station on her way back over to the arena earlier today, and had bought a bottle of caffeine pills to help her stay awake, and had just taken 2 more.

"Alright, well let's go. John said he needs to get that tape back, before they find out he stole it." Jamie laughed slightly, remembering the look John gave her when he told her to make sure that she didn't break that tape, or it was his ass that was going to get kicked.

_Heather and John_

After making love, John and Heather were laying in each others arms, quite content, when John broke the silence.

"It was great of your parents to offer to watch Gavin again tonight." He said, tightening his hug on Heather.

"Mmhmm." Was Heather's only reply, causing John to chuckle lightly at her.

"Did I wear you out that bad babe?" He asked laughing, as he placed a kiss on Heathers lips.

"No. As a matter of fact, I'm ready to go for another round." Heather said sitting up, flipping John over onto his back.

"Well, before we do that. I wanted to talk to you about something. I know you told me about the night you met Gavin's father, and how that all ended up happening. Does he even know that Gavin exists? I mean, I'm guessing not, since Gav asked if he could call me daddy. I guess what I want to know is, who is his biological father, and am I going to have to worry about him wanting to take Gavin away?" John asked, looking up into Heather's eyes.

"I'm not sure you really want to know who his biological father is. He doesn't know about Gavin though, in fact I haven't even talked to him since that night. What's making you bring all this up now John?" Heather asked, moving to lay down on the other side of him.

"Sweetie, if our relationship is going to go any further, we need to be completely open and honest with each other. Why won't you tell me who Gavin's father is?" John asked again, this time realizing Heather was holding something back from him.

"I'm afraid that you'll hate me if I tell you." Heather said meekly, not looking up into his gaze.

"Heather, I could never hate you. I love you and that little boy so much, I can't imagine my life without either of you." John said, sitting up and pulling Heather into his arms. Taking a deep breath, and working up her courage, Heather turned around to face John.

"Gavin's biological father is HHH." She said, trying to gage John's reaction, by the unreadable expression on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I only own Amanda. Everyone else owns themselves. Heather owns Gavin too however. Vince McMahon won't return the calls on owning the Superstars, so I still don't have my birthday or Christmas presents.

A/N: Okay, I know that Randy had his shoulder surgery in Birmingham, but in this story, Dr. Andrews is going to make a house call of sorts, and he'll go to St. Louis and do Randy's surgery. Simply because this is my story, and they go where I put them. Also, big shout outs to my friend Aaron for helping me a lot on this chapter.

Chapter 21

_Heather and John_

"Gavin's biological father is HHH." She said, trying to gage John's reaction, by the unreadable expression on his face. "John" Heather said tentatively, she reached over and touched his arm lightly. He pulled away and stood up, looking at her, he started pacing.

"Please tell me you did not just say what I think you said? Tell me that this is some kind of joke you thought that I might find funny?" John asked, his pacing not relenting. This was news that could destroy everything he loved, if it were to get out. Hell, he wasn't even sure himself if he could deal with what Heather had just told him.

"I wish I was joking. I mean, I love Gavin more than life itself, I just wish it was a different man…" Heather started, the tears rolling down her cheeks, afraid of the thought of losing the only man she has ever loved. "John, please, I don't want to lose you. Don't let this change how you feel about me, or Gavin. He loves you so much, I don't want him to go through this kind of pain." Heather said, before breaking down.

"It doesn't change how I feel about you. I'll admit I'm totally floored by this. So Levesque has no idea about Gavin?" John asked going back over to the bed, and pulling Heather into his arms.

"No, I woke up the next morning, and it was pretty much like what a one night stand is. I went my way, and he went his. Hell, the bastard didn't even say a word to me that morning. I guess I could have gotten a hold of him somehow, but you know how many girls out there would say that HHH is the father of their child?" Heather asked, leaning into John's embrace, thankful that it wouldn't be the last time she felt his arms around her.

"We'll get through this sweetie. Don't worry I swear to you on my life, I will not let anything happen to you or to _our_ son. What do you think about going back to the mean streets of West Newbury with me this week? I can show you and Gavin off to everyone, I mean I have bragged about you to just about everyone. My cousin Trademarc, well Marc, has something for Gav, and plus this will give us a chance to get away for a few days." John suggested, pulling the covers back over them.

"Alright, sounds like a plan to me. Right now though, I just want to go to bed, and forget all about Paul Levesque, and the fact that he's the father of my child." Heather answered, placing a kiss on John's lips, and wrapping herself up in his embrace. What neither of them knew however, was that someone had heard this conversation and was already thinking of ways to let this 'secret' out.

_Jamie and Tyson_

Jamie had been sitting in the same spot she had occupied for the last 4 days, and Tyson had yet to show any type of improvement. Dr. Stevenson tried to lift Jamie's spirits by telling her that his body is still trying to recuperate from the accident, and that he should wake up anytime. His brain activity hadn't declined any, so that was one good sign. He had been moved out of ICU the day after Wrestlemania, and Jamie would not leave his side. The rest of her friends had gone back to their homes, Amanda had offered to stay behind with her, but Jamie had told her to go ahead to St. Louis with Randy, and be with him after his shoulder surgery. Laying her head down next to his hand, Jamie started to fall asleep. After what she thought was 15 minutes, she felt someone starting to stroke her hair.

"Tyson?" She asked, sitting up quickly and seeing the brown eyes she had missed for what felt like forever.

"Hey Princess, what happened? I feel like I've been hit by a Mack truck or something." Tyson asked, trying to get into a comfortable spot in bed.

"Well you're sorta half right. We were on our way back to the hotel from the club Saturday night. You asked me if I wanted to walk back, since it was such a nice night and all. I went to give you a kiss, and before I realized it, there was a car heading towards us, and you shoved me out of the way, before I could get hit. Tyson, I realized something I want to be with you. These last 4 days have been complete and total hell for me. It's my fault you're in here, but I want to be with you, and date or no date, this is what I want." Jamie said, and for the first time since this happened, she was smiling.

"Princess, don't blame yourself. I know who did this, and I will get payback on them. Now about you wanting to be with me. Are you sure this is what you want? You didn't just think of this because of what has happened? I'm not trying to talk you out of it, but I want to make sure that it is for the right reasons. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Tyson said, looking up into Jamie's hazel eyes.

"What does this tell you?" Jamie asked, leaning down and kissing Tyson, first on his forehead, before moving down and capturing his lips in a passion filled kiss. They were interrupted when Dr. Stevenson came in, and cleared her throat, smiling at the young couple. Tyson even had to bite back the laugh he had, when he saw that Jamie's cheeks turned red with embarrassment of getting caught making out, by the doctor.

_Amanda and Randy_

"See, I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Randy joked, as he and Amanda walked into his apartment, after getting back from dinner with his family.

"I never said it was going to be bad dear. I mean, I did meet your family at the Hall of Fame ceremony Saturday night." Amanda answered smartly, poking Randy in the ribs and heading towards his bedroom. "You still need to pack for the hospital?" She asked sitting Indian style on the bed, watching as Randy slowly grabbed a gym bag from the closet.

"Yeah, I'll do it now I guess. I just wish I didn't have to leave you by yourself for 3 days. You should have let your sister come up with you, I won't mind." Randy said looking over at Amanda with a loving expression on his face, as he started putting stuff he would need for the hospital into his bag.

"Randy, I'll be fine. I mean, it's not like you're going off to war. You're just having a simple shoulder surgery repair, although, if I was you, I'd want to know why they couldn't get it right the first time. I mean, this doctor is supposed to be what, one of the world's best? Now here you are, 3 years later having to go through this all over again." Amanda said, somewhat of an annoyance to her voice.

"Sweetie, it was the right shoulder the first time, and they did get it right." Randy said, chuckling before continuing. "Anyways, I thought you were always watching Raw and Smackdown, you should have known this." He finished, raising his eyebrow, ala Rock.

"Yeah, I did. I also would get highly annoyed when you would interrupt a match I was actually enjoying for those RNN reports. Majority of the time though I wasn't looking to see which shoulder had a sling on it. When I did watch those reports I was too busy staring at you." Amanda mumbled the last part pretty fast, hoping Randy wouldn't catch it. Hearing the deep laughter coming from across the room, Amanda looked up, and shot Randy a death glare. "What?" She asked, trying to sound mean and pissed, but was almost failing miserably.

"Nothing baby, want to help me finish packing?" Randy asked, turning around to put a few other things in his bag. What he failed to see was, Amanda grabbing a pillow from behind her, and sailing it towards his head. "Hey, what the hell was that for?" He asked turning around to face Amanda, who had a cocky smirk on her face that could rival the one he wore to the ring every night.

"That was for not answering me. Before you even say it, 'nothing baby' is not an answer." Amanda replied looking up into his eyes. Noticing the evil look he had, Amanda bolted towards the door, and had almost made it to the guest room on the other side of the apartment, before Randy caught her around the waist.

"Where do you think you're going to?" Randy asked, before his hands latched onto her sides, and proceeded to start tickling her.

"No….please….gulp…..I swear I'm sorry……gasp…..I won't throw…..shit at you again." Amanda begged, trying to get away from Randy's tickling hands.

"Nope, you threw a pillow at me. You have to pay the consequences." Randy said, laughing maniacally as he picked Amanda up, and carried her back to the bedroom. Tossing her gently on the bed, Randy climbed next to her, and never relented with the tickle torture. Deciding to turn the tables a bit, hoping it would work, Amanda looked up at him and put on her best puppy dog face.

"I'm really sorry honey. I promise I will never throw a pillow at you again." Amanda said, running a hand up and down his arm. If she had to, she'd force herself to cry. No man can stand to see a woman cry, and if that's what it took to end this, she would.

**"You lie, you lie, you lie." Randy said not letting up. Amanda inwardly sighed a bit and decided to bring out the big guns. She turned on the water works.**

**"Randy you're hurting me." She said in a whiney voice. Randy gasped and shot off of her. He sat beside her and pulled her up into his arms.**

**"I'm so sorry baby I didn't mean to. I didn't realize I was being too rough, please forgive me?" He said looking right into her eyes, and Amanda saw nothing but love and compassion.**

**"I dunno" She said with a coy smile "You might have to make it up to me."**

**"Oh really" Randy said smiling back "How about this?" He finished before capturing her lips in a kiss. **

_Heather John and Gavin_

**Heather sat in John's parents' backyard watching John, his brothers, and cousin Marc playing football with Gavin. When Heather, John and Gavin had arrived Marc had surprised the little boy with a miniature jersey like the maroon one that John wore. "It has the number 27 on it that's 1/2 of the number 54 which John has on the back of his" Marc told the little boy whose eyes were lit up as he held the jersey in his arms. **

**"Marc that's so nice thank you." Heather told him, while John helped Gavin put on the jersey.**

**"Ahh, what can I say? I saw a shop in town that made personalized jerseys and the idea popped into my head." Marc shrugged and bent down so Gavin could hug him and tell him thank you in his adorable little 3-year old talk. Heather smiled at the memory, looking out at her son who was presently holding on to John's ankle trying to pull him down because John held the football in his hands. Heather laughed as John's brother Sean helped Gavin take John down, and Gavin sat on John's chest and demanded John hand over the ball. Heather looked at the back of Gavin's jersey, it said Lil' Cena and she thought that it couldn't be more true. Even though John wasn't his biological father and John's family wasn't his biological family, Gavin had a place with them and for that she was happy. **

"Heather, your little boy is so precious. He's actually giving the boys a run for their money." John's mom Carol said, laughing as they watched Gavin run in between, John's brother, Stephen's legs to score a touchdown.

"Thank you. He's my little angel, that's for sure." Heather answered, watching as Gavin ran over to John.

"Daddy, daddy. I 'cores. I 'in?" Gavin asked, once John had picked him up in his arms.

"Not yet Lil' man, you've still got to get this many more touchdowns." John explained, holding up 4 fingers to show Gavin they had to score 4 more times, before his team would be able to win.

"Otay, I 'cores gan." Gavin said, wiggling to get down from John's arms.

"So Heather, what does Gavin think about seeing you and John on TV every week?" Carol asked, turning her attention once again, to Heather.

"Well, he only sees the promos and stuff. I don't really want him to see many of the matches. In fact, Wrestlemania was the first time he had seen either of us in the ring actually. Wrestling has changed so much since I was little and would watch it with my dad and sisters. Plus he's so young, I don't think he'd understand that if we look like we're hurt, but we're really not. Don't want him to be scarred for life yet." Heather answered, laughing a bit at the last thing.

"That is true. So he stays with your parents then when you're on the road, right?" Carol asked, interested in getting to know her sons' girlfriend.

"Yes, I would be completely lost without them. I've heard about parents that have kicked their kids out, when they found out they were pregnant. Thankfully, my parents were never like that. They have supported me through just about everything, I could ever imagine. Hell, I was even able to have fun my senior year of high school. Went to a few football games, a few basketball games, and went to homecoming and prom. If it wasn't for them and my sisters, I probably wouldn't have graduated." Heather replied, her gaze moving out to where her son had now attached himself to Marc's leg, and wasn't letting go.

"That's it Gav, don't let him get by. We'll knock him down." Sean yelled, as he came barreling into Marc, and knocking him over.

"Sean, you don't need to play so rough. You're gonna hurt that little boy, knocking into Marc like that." Carol yelled into the yard, while Gavin just got up laughing.

"I otay Nana 'arol." Gavin said looking up at the porch, before going back over to where Sean, Matt, and Dan were all huddled up. Leaving the 3 adults sitting on the porch, chuckling at the precious 3 year old, who had weaved his way into many lives.

_Rae and Dave- Arlington VA_

"Rae, I don't care what you think about this. They're my daughters, and if I don't want them to watch my matches, then they don't. There's no point in them watching, and freaking out every time I have a match, and would get busted open." Dave said, frustrated at Rae's little observation from Mania.

"Dave, all I'm saying is, maybe the girls need to see this more. You weren't sitting in the locker room with them Sunday night. They were absolutely terrified that you were seriously hurt, or would be seriously hurt, and all you had was a small gash on your forehead." Rae said, equally frustrated.

"Exactly my point, I knew they wouldn't be able to handle it, so why should I make them watch it even more? I'm sorry if you think that my not forcing my kids to watch me wrestle each week, doesn't fit to your liking. If they want to go on with their lives, thinking that I'm okay, and not seeing a match in which I could very well get busted open, or get thrown off the top of something or into something. Well then that's just fine with me. I'll be damned if I will stop them, or if I let someone else stop them. Those two girls are my life, have been for damn near 16 years now. I'm sorry if my being just a bit over protective of them upsets you, or gets in your way, but there are just some things that they don't need to see. Especially if the few times they have watched it, they get all upset and worried about me." Dave yelled, turning his back to Rae, and rubbing his temples.

"Dave, don't you dare try and put words in my mouth. I never said that you being protective of them was a bad thing. All I said was that maybe they need to watch more. Let them see a match, where you're not getting busted open with steel stairs. I mean, for fucks sakes Dave, Kaitlynn was telling me how she thought some of the guys were hot after she saw their matches. She was able to sit through those and watch it." Rae started to say, when Dave turned back around to look at her.

"Yeah, well none of them was her father. Listen Rae, I think before either of us says something we'll regret, you should probably leave. Maybe we need to spend the next few days apart, and figure out if there is an 'us' to even begin to build on." Dave said walking over towards the door, before turning around to face Rae. "I really do enjoy being with you, but my daughters come first in my life. If you can't accept what I've said, then maybe we should break up." He finished, walking out of the room, and down to his office.

_Amanda and Randy_

**Amanda woke up when the alarm went off. It was 4 am in the morning and Randy had to be at the hospital by 5.**

**"Honey wake up." She said shaking him a bit. Randy rolled over and put his head under the pillow muttering something about '5 more minutes.' Amanda rolled her eyes and shook him again. He didn't move so she got up, and went to get a glass of cold water, which she proceeded to pour all over him. Randy shot up out of bed, wide eyed and panting. Once he realized what happened, Randy turned toward Amanda, a glare on his face.**

**"What did you do that for?" He asked incredulously. Amanda shrugged and went to get an outfit for the day.**

**"You wouldn't get outta bed." She called, as she went into the bathroom to take a shower. She adjusted the temperature to get it warm enough, and stepped in letting the water run over her tired body. She felt exhausted. After she showered and dressed, she went back out into the main part of the bedroom and saw that Randy was digging through his suitcase for something to wear. Knowing how long he would take, Amanda walked over and pushed him out of the way picking out a pair of khaki shorts and a tank top.**

**"That?" Randy asked, looking at the clothes in disgust "I mean hon, if we were just gonna be spending the day here or at my parents house I would understand, but I'm going to be in public." Randy said, appalled that Amanda would even think he'd wear something like that out into public.**

**"You're going to a hospital for surgery in less than an hour. You'll be wearing a backless hospital gown, and I can pretty much say that the nurses won't care what you're wearing" Amanda said, shoving the clothes in Randy's arms, and pushing him gently toward the bathroom. They were running a bit late as it was, and he needed to hurry. Randy made his way to the bathroom grumbling as he went. **

**When she was sure he was gone, Amanda went over to her bag and pulled out a caffeine pill she had stashed in it. She went to the kitchen and got a glass of water so she could take the pill. She had just swallowed it when she heard Randy's voice from behind her **

**"What's that you just took?" Amanda turned around, and saw that he was freshly showered and dressed.**

**"Just an Advil, I have a bit of a headache" She said, hoping that he would buy it "That was fast." Randy shrugged and sat on the couch to put on his shoes.**

**"Baby will you make me some toast and eggs?" He asked as he tied the laces. Amanda laughed and sat beside him.**

**"No because you're not supposed to eat before surgery, and also you know me and cooking don't go together." She said rubbing his back.**

**"How about some coffee?" He asked, looking at her with a puppy dog look. Amanda laughed and stood up pulling him up with her.**

**"No honey, now quit stalling we have to get to the hospital. Now if your a good boy and have your surgery, I'll get the nurse to bring you some yummy Jello." She said, as if she was talking to a 5-year old. Randy gave her an un amused look, and started walking to the door.**

**"Yum" He said dryly. Amanda laughed and followed him out. **

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Amanda had been sitting back in Randy's room with him, while Dr. Andrews, who had just left, was going over the procedure, when Randy's parents walked in.**

"Hi baby. Are you ready for the surgery yet?" Randy's mom, Marie asked.

"Yeah, sure. Ready like a chickadee." Randy laughed, grabbing onto his mom's hand. "Don't let them hurt me with the needle." He begged, looking up into his mom's eyes.

"Sweetie, it won't hurt a bit." Marie said reassuringly, looking over at Amanda, who was biting back a laugh, for some sort of explanation.

"They brought him in some, well as the nurse called it, happy medicine. He took it and has been sayin stuff like chickadee and singing 'It's a Small World' for the past 20 minutes or so." Amanda explained, as the nurse and orderly came in.

"Okay Randy, we're going to go and get your shoulder all fixed up now." Nurse Baker said, patting Randy's leg, before turning to the Orton's and Amanda. "If you'd like, I can show you to where the waiting room is at, and you'll be able to watch his surgery in there if you'd like." She finished, as they started wheeling Randy down to meet with the anesthesiologist. Amanda walked into the waiting room, and could hear Randy starting to sing the theme song to an old TV show called Laverne and Shirley. Shaking her head, she went to sit down next to Randy's mom, and start the long waiting process.

_Tyson and Jamie_

"Boo, are you almost ready to go?" Jamie asked, walking into Tyson's hospital room.

"Yeah, all packed and ready to go." Tyson answered, sitting in the wheelchair, since he was still too weak to use the crutches. After being there for 5 days, he was being released. He was still unable to fly home, because of his concussion, so they would just head back to the hotel and hang out.

"Alright, well Dr. Stevenson brought me your papers when I was walking down here, so I went ahead and signed you out. I've got the cab waiting outside, so we'll be back at the hotel in no time." Jamie said, walking behind Tyson, and starting to push him out of the room. Grabbing his duffle bag on the way out, Jamie remembered wanting to know more about how he knew who hit him. "Boo, yesterday you said you knew who hit you? Who was it? How do you know them?" She fired off, and it caused Tyson to do the one thing he never wanted to. He lied.

"I was wrong. I can't even remember, much of what I said to you yesterday." He answered simply, causing Jamie to look at him confused. Deciding not to press it further, but knowing that he had just lied to her, she kept on their way. Figuring there would be a time and a place for them to discuss this further, she made it to the exit, intent on getting Tyson back on his feet once again.

_Amanda and the Orton's_

Amanda had been pacing and walking and doing everything short of, jumping up and down and running around the room. The past hour and a half had been driving her insane. She had gone down to the coffee machine and bought a hot chocolate, and taken another caffeine pill when she felt herself about ready to fall asleep. That had been within the first half hour or so of Randy's surgery. Now here she was, pacing and chewing on her nails.

"Lord child, you're going to wear out that carpet with all your pacing. Sit down, and try and get your mind on other things." Bob said jokingly, getting up and leading Amanda over to the couch.

"I'm sorry, I just really don't like hospitals, and I'm just scared something may go wrong." She said sitting down, and started bouncing her leg up and down. The effects of the caffeine were finally kicking in, and she felt more awake than she ever had in her life.

"Everything is going to be okay. He's got one of the best doctors performing his surgery, so you have absolutely nothing to worry about. In fact, it should be just about done now. He'll go back to recovery and you'll be able to see him, I'd say within a half hour, if that long even." Marie said putting an arm around Amanda, trying to reassure her that everything would be fine. Nodding her okay, Amanda tried to focus on what Randy's mom had just said.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I only own Amanda (me) Heather owns herself and Gavin. Anyone else you don't recognize are owned by their respective persons. I don't own any WWE Superstar or Divas, they are owned by themselves and Vince McMahon.

A/N: It may be next week sometime before I'm able to get another chapter up. Just depends on how my work schedule goes starting Monday. Huge thanks to Aaron for his help on parts of this chapter

Chapter 22

_Paul, Steph, and Ric_

"Hey Trips, isn't that your phone ringing?" Ric asked, sitting across from Paul and Stephanie, in the limo taking them to Madison Square Garden, for that nights Raw and Smackdown SuperShow.

"Yeah, it is." Paul replied, before answering his phone. "Yeah." He greeted the person on the other end.

"I just thought you'd like to know this bit of information. I heard last night that the Women's Champ, Heather has your son. She has no intention of ever telling you. In fact, she lets him call her new boy toy Cena, 'Daddy.'" The mystery voice said, while Paul sat in an almost surreal state, before responding.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth? What could you possibly gain from telling me this?" Paul asked, ignoring the questioning looks he was getting from Steph and Ric.

"Look, I just figured you would want to know that you have a son out there, and the bitch is letting the boy believe that John is his daddy. Do with this information whatever you want, but there is a little mini Game running around, and he could be trained and called a "Second Generation" wrestler as someone else's son." The voice said, before hanging up. Removing the voice alternator, Stacy Keibler laughed, before saying, "He will be mine soon Heather, and your perfect little world, will come crashing down." Stacy said, walking away from the pay phone.

"Honey. Who was that on the phone?" Stephanie asked, looking over at her husband.

"It was someone claiming to have over heard a conversation about me having a son with some girl." Paul answered, still confused as to why someone would call him with that information.

"Why would someone call and say that? I mean, how old is this kid, 5 or 6?" Stephanie asked, only getting a mumbled, 'I don't know' from Paul. "Oh well hon, I wouldn't worry too much about it, I mean, it's probably just some crazed fan, wanting to get her 15 minutes of fame, by saying that she has HHH's son." Steph finished, laughing slightly before getting out of the limo outside the Garden.

"Yeah Champ, probably just some floozy that is still bitter cause you turned her down or something. Don't let it get to you." Ric said, following Stephanie out of the limo.

"Listen baby, I need to get to a meeting right now. Like Ric said, don't let it get to you. I mean, you deal with this all the time, just ignore it and let it go. I'll see you before the show starts." Stephanie said, leaning up to give Paul a quick kiss, before heading inside for her meeting.

"Naitch, there's more to this story, than what I told Steph. This person said that the girl that said this, is the Women's champion. She also said, that the boy is calling Cena, 'daddy.' Thing is, I remember back about 5 years ago, meeting this girl that looked like Heather at some club down in San Antonio. I was down there visiting Shawn, and my flight ended up being delayed overnight. I went to this club, and saw this girl there, and we had a few drinks, and I talked her into coming back up to the room with me. Steph and I had gotten into a huge argument earlier, and I was frustrated. **Naitch I fucked her that night. It was nothing but a one night stand to me. I don't care about her. But if that kid is mine I want him. I can't have her think that she can keep what's mine from me. Hell I don't want the kid but it's the principle of the thing, ya know? Plus hey who knows maybe I can mold him into a mini HHH. I'm sure with a little positive reinforcement in the form of a few good smacks, that he'll be the model kid in no time." Paul said, as he and Ric headed inside, and spotted Heather and John walking with a little blonde haired boy beside them.**

**"You do know that Steph isn't going to take this news well, right?" Ric asked, as they watched them head into John's locker room.**

**"Well that is just something we'll have to deal with, when the time comes, now isn't it?" Paul snapped at Ric, mentally vowing to get that child away from Heather and John.**

**_Amanda and Randy_**

**"I wish I didn't have to go back to work now." Amanda whined placing her laptop in its carrying case, and sitting next to Randy on the couch.**

**"It's only for a few hours. You'll be back here before you know it, and wishing you were back out on the road, cause I'll be a horrible patient." Randy joked, wrapping his good arm around her shoulders.**

**"I would never wish that. Besides, I have a feeling things are about to take a dramatic turn for the worse." Amanda said, fighting back a yawn that was wanting to escape. Noticing the worried look crossing Randy's features, Amanda was quick to talk. "I'm fine, I just don't like mornings all that well, and it just takes me awhile to wake up. I'll be fine once I have a few Mt. Dews in me." She finished putting her bags by the door.**

**"Okay, well just call me when you land, and don't worry yourself sick about me. I'll be fine, I'm sure I'll have plenty of people here to fuss over me soon." Randy reassured his girlfriend, before giving her a kiss.**

**"You see, it's things like this that make me not want to leave." Amanda joked, backing out of their embrace.**

**"Sweetie you need to go. You're going to miss your flight, and Vince doesn't like tardiness, unless it's a damn good reason." Randy mock scolded kissing Amanda one last time, before opening the door for her to leave.**

**"Alright, I'll be on the first flight out after Raw is over with tonight. Steph said I didn't have to go on the overseas tour with them, since I was needed here, which by the way, if she asks, you needed me to be here with you." Amanda said, walking over to the door, and grabbing her things, before she left.**

**_Tyson and Jamie_**

**"Hey Princess, why don't you go ahead down to the Diva locker room, I want to see if I can find Jay before the meetings start." Tyson said, as they came up to the locker rooms. Tyson had been released to travel the day before, so catching the first flight out they could, they just arrived in NYC about 30 minutes ago. **

**"Okay, just remember what the doctor told you. Don't over exert yourself, and make yourself worse." Jamie said, worrying that Tyson was going to do something completely crazy.**

**"Don't worry, I just want to find out what all will be going on next, as far as storylines are concerned. I promise, I'll tell Jay that if I start to feel like I'm exerting myself past certain limits, to come and get you." Tyson said, looking Jamie in the eye.**

**"Alright, well I guess we'll just meet up at the meeting then?" She asked, still a bit uneasy with the thought of him being able to run into Adam anywhere.**

**"Yeah, I'll see you there Princess." Tyson said, leaning down to kiss Jamie, before hobbling towards Jay's locker room. Once he saw that Jamie had turned the other way and headed back to the Diva's room, he went back toward the locker room that had 'EDGE' written across it. "Of course, Jay can't go tell her, if I haven't seen him yet." Tyson said, knocking on Edge's door.**

**_Rae and Dave_**

**"I can't believe you're still pissed off about what happened last week." Rae said looking over at Dave, who had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel. It had been up and down, ever since Rae had mentioned that Dave sheltered his daughters too much from what he did in the ring. **

**"Well I'm sorry if I don't like it when someone basically says that I'm an overprotective jackass of a parent" Dave said in a low voice, he was trying very hard not to blow up yet again.**

**"I didn't say that" Rae yelled out, exasperated. "All I suggested was, that if you had them watch more of the show, then eventually they'd get used to seeing you and others in those kinds of situations, then they wouldn't freak so much if they saw you with bandages and shit on." Rae said, throwing her hands in the air.**

**"Hun" Dave said in a calm reasonable voice. "I don't want to sound like a jackass, but I have known those little girls all their lives, and I know if they see blood or alot of violence on anything then they freak out, they always have."**

**"Well maybe if..." Rae started to say before Dave cut her off.**

**"Maybe if nothing Rae, they've tried to watch plenty of movies and shows with blood and violence and they just can't do it. It's not that I'm sheltering them, it's just that I know that they can't handle it. Which is why I don't want them watching."**

**"Alright" Rae conceded. "I'll stop harping about it, I don't want it to come between us because it's not that big of a deal anyways." Dave stopped the car as he pulled up to the arena and cut it off before leaning over to give Rae a kiss on the lips.**

**"Thank you." He said simply, as they got out, and went around to the trunk to grab their things.**

**_Heather John and Gavin_**

**"Daddy, you so pwettyful." Gavin said, looking up at John as he was getting ready for his interview on RAW. John laughed and bent down to the little boys' level, ruffling his hair.**

**"Lil man boys' ain't pwettyful only girls." He told the little boy he thought of as a son.**

**"That's right they're handsome." Heather called from the doorway, she came into the room and gave John a kiss before bending down to her son "And your daddy is definitely handsome."**

**"Daddy you hansin." Gavin said, struggling over the last word. John laughed and bent down, scooping up the little boy in his arms.**

**"Thank you." He told Gavin "So are you." He said, before putting Gavin back down to play with his toys. Walking over behind Heather, John wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed the side of her neck, emitting a small giggle from her.**

**"You ready for tonight babe? Your first title defense since Mania, and they stick you against good ol' HBK. You feeling the pressure now?" Heather asked, laughing slightly at John through the mirror. Before he could answer however, someone knocked on the door.**

**"I'll get that." John said, thinking it was probably Shawn Michaels wanting to go over their match for that night. When he saw who it was, he wished he hadn't even answered the door. "What do you want Levesque?" John asked, knowing that this wasn't going to be a congratulatory visit.**

**"I'm just here to talk to the Women's Champion. She is your girlfriend right? I just figured she'd be in here with you, probably shacking up or whatever." Paul sneered, shoving past John and into the locker room. "Oh look what we have here. I didn't know you had a kid Cena. Such an adorable little guy, blonde hair and brown eyes. Funny, he looks nothing like you. Anyways, Heather, the reason I came to see you is, I had an interesting phone call on my way here today. Is there anything you would like to tell me? Anything I should have every single right to know about?" Paul asked, glaring at Heathers face.**

**"Levesque, I'm telling you one time. Get the fuck out of my locker room. You have no reason to be coming in here and starting shit with her, now leave." John said, in a calm, even, tone. Heather stood shocked in her place at how calm John was being.**

**"Oh but that is where you are wrong Cena. I have a very big reason to be coming down here and talking to her. She has something I want. Something I am very much entitled to have." Paul stated, keeping his gaze fixed on Heather, he continued. "You kept my son from me far too long, it's time I get to know him, and let him know that he is not going to be calling some other man Daddy. After I'm through with you, you'll be lucky if you even get visitation rights to him." He spat, before turning to leave the locker room. "Oh yeah, one more thing, have a nice day." He finished with a maniacle laugh, slamming the door shut behind him.**

**"John, he can't take Gavin away from me. Promise me you won't let him take my son away." Heather cried, scared to death of losing her son, and this family that she now has.**

**"Sweetie I promise, I won't let that bastard take our son." John vowed, hugging Heather to him.**

**"Mommy, why you cry?" Gavin asked, confused by all the activity the last few minutes had provided.**

**"Don't worry about it baby. Want to go see Aunt Manda and Aunt Rae with me?" Heather asked, holding out her hand.**

**"Yea." Gavin replied, jumping up and down.**

**"Well then let's go." Heather said, taking her sons hand, before turning to look up at John. "I need to let them know what is going on. Although I'm pretty sure Rae will storm off and kick his ass. How the hell did he even find out?" Heather asked, not really expecting an answer, since she pretty much knew as much as John did.**

**"I don't know baby. Promise you'll be careful going down there. I don't trust Levesque as far as I could throw him. He may be waiting to try something, if he doesn't see me with you. I need to find Michaels and go over our match." John said, concerned with the thought of Heather and Gavin walking around here alone.**

**"We'll be fine. They're just right down the hall from here. I'll have Rae walk with me and Gav to find you and Shawn." Heather said, standing on her tip toes to give John a kiss.**

**"Alright, well I'll see you later then. Be good for Mommy, okay Gavin?" John said, as the trio made their way out of the locker room.**

**"Otay Daddy." Gavin answered quietly, looking around at all the huge Superstars and Divas that had already arrived.**

**_Tyson and Adam_**

**"You really must think I'm stupid, don't you Copeland? I mean, I saw you behind the wheel of the car that hit me. You think I won't say anything to anyone? Let's just say you have an awful lot of nerve to even show your slimy face in this building. It won't be long before everyone here knows what you and Amy have done, and I'm not talking about the affair either. I promised Jamie I wouldn't do anything to you, and I have to admit that is going to be one promise that will be hard to keep. You so much as even think about coming near her ever again, and promise or not, I won't hesitate to kick your ass." Tyson vowed, letting go of the vice like grip he had around Adam's throat. Finishing what he wanted, Tyson turned around and left the locker room, going to meet with Jay just like he told Jamie he was.**

**_Amanda, Rae, and Heather_**

**"Girl, if you keep calling Randy like this, he's liable to just turn the damn phone off so he can get some sleep." Rae joked, noticing Amanda getting frustrated that Randy wasn't answering his phone.**

**"Yeah, well I'm just worried about him damn it. His surgery was just 4 days ago, and I know how he is. I don't want him to try and do too much too soon. Why the fuck do I have Smackdown's story scripts for? Is it too much to ask that people deliver the right fuckin shit to us?" Amanda yelled, completely irritated at what Rae considered to be a simple mistake.**

**"Manda, calm down, it's not that big of a deal. You just take that to Stephanie, and tell her that you got Smackdown's stuff by mistake." Rae said, trying to calm one of her best friends down, when Heather came rushing into the room, with Gavin behind her. Noticing the distraught look on her face, Rae was quick to comment. "Chica, what's wrong?" She asked, before taking Gavin and giving him a pen and some paper, and told him to draw her a picture.**

**"He's going to take Gavin away from me. He knows that he's his son, and now he wants him." Heather cried, unable to hide the tears any longer.**

**"Wait a minute, he being, HHH? That he?" Rae asked, unable to believe what she was hearing.**

**"Yeah, I don't know how he found out. He came down to the locker room, and told me that he was going to take what is his, and that when he's through with me, I'll be lucky if I even have visitation rights to him." Heather said, trying to calm her sobs down, as not to scare Gavin.**

**"Maybe you should have thought of this before you jumped into bed with him. I'm sorry Heather, but we've got bigger things going on right now, than some idle ass threat from HHH, to deal with." Amanda said, getting up from the make shift desk, and walking around to face her sister.**

**"You don't think that my losing my son is that big of a thing to you? What prey tell is the big thing you have going on now?" Heather questioned, her tears slowing as the anger in her started to rise.**

**"Well if you must know, the show tonight could potentially be screwed, since some idiot up in Stamford sent out the Smackdown storylines to us tonight, and we've got a show to put on in a few hours. You really shouldn't bring your personal drama to work with you." Amanda said, fatigue starting to take over on her.**

**"Incase you have forgotten, that is your nephew sitting there. He is the one that we're talking about, and you're just brushing him off like he's nothing. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, but get your head out of your fucking ass, and realize that there is more then just this damn company to worry about sometimes." Heather yelled, fighting back the urge to slap her sister across the face.**

**"Manda, Heather. Calm down, before you scare Gavin more." Rae said, from her spot on the couch, trying to calm Gavin's cries.**

**"Yeah, well I have a headache, and can't deal with his incessant crying anymore. Lord, Heather, would you shut that whiny brat up?" Amanda yelled, her patience completely gone now. Unable to hold back any longer, Heather hauled off and slapped Amanda across the face.**

**"You self centered bitch" She yelled, as her hand connected with Amanda's cheek. Turning to look at Heather again, Amanda brought her fist back, and hit her square in the eye, as the two sisters started fighting in the office.**

**"Damn it. Amanda Leigh, Heather Michelle, stop this fuckin shit right now." Rae yelled, trying to break the two apart, but to no avail. Hearing someone out in the hall, Rae went over to the door, and saw John, Dave, and Shawn Michaels walking the opposite way. "John, Dave get down here, you need to help me." Rae yelled, before going back over to her friends.**

**"What the fuck is going on Rae?" John yelled, pulling his girlfriend away, while it took both Shawn and Dave to hold Amanda back.**

**"I believe the shit has now hit the fan." Rae answered, walking back to Gavin, where he was sat frozen on the couch, with tears silently falling down his cheeks. **


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Once again, I only own Amanda. Everyone else is owned by themselves. Heather owns Gavin and will for the remainder of the story.

A/N: Latisha C, I have no idea why the font was in bold the remainder of the last chapter like it was. The site itself probably did it, cause it's not saved on my Word program like that. It seems as if I have got a lot of you that are wanting to beat up various people throughout this story, I may just have to lock them up, and let you all go at them. In the mean time, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 23

_Amanda and Randy_

Amanda was on her way to Randy's apartment, from the airport, when she started thinking back on the events that happened that day. The only part she regretted was what she said about Gavin.

"_Yeah, well I have a headache, and can't deal with his incessant crying anymore. Lord, Heather, would you shut that whiny brat up?" Amanda yelled, her patience completely gone now. Unable to hold back any longer, Heather hauled off and slapped Amanda across the face._

_"You self centered bitch" She yelled, as her hand connected with Amanda's cheek. Turning to look at Heather again, Amanda brought her fist back, and hit her square in the eye, as the two sisters started fighting in the office._

_"Damn it. Amanda Leigh, Heather Michelle, stop this fuckin shit right now." Rae yelled, trying to break the two apart, but to no avail. Hearing someone out in the hall, Rae went over to the door, and saw John, Dave, and Shawn Michaels walking the opposite way. "John, Dave get down here, you need to help me." Rae yelled, before going back over to her friends._

_"What the fuck is going on Rae?" John yelled, pulling his girlfriend away, while it took both Shawn and Dave to hold Amanda back._

_"I believe the shit has now hit the fan." Rae answered, walking back to Gavin, where he was sat frozen on the couch, with tears silently falling down his cheeks. _

_After that, Amanda had broke free from Dave and Shawn's grasps, and took off out of the office. Running down the corridor, she ran into another Raw writer, Lucy._

"_Amanda, what's wrong? How'd you get that cut above your eye?" She asked, worried about the frantic appearance of her colleauge._

"_Nothing Lucy, just got into a bit of a fight with my sister, that's all. Plus with everything that's going on with Randy, his surgery and stuff, I'm just a bit tired. Didn't get much sleep last night, I tend to worry too much about people, and I spent most the night worrying about him being by himself today." Amanda replied, laughing slightly._

"_I have something that may help you wake up a little bit. I just take them to help me lose a few pounds, but it gives you soooo much energy. It'll help you get through the rest of the night." Lucy said leaning down to her bag, and pulling out a bottle of diet pills. Holding one out, Amanda took it with a small smile._

"_Thanks Lucy, I really_ _appreciate_ _it." Amanda told her, as the two made their way to the vending machines, making small talk about that night's show._

Breaking out of her thoughts, Amanda looked down when she heard her cell phone ringing to Metallica's Fade To Black, she was tempted not to answer, but knew how Rae could get. Deciding to just get it over with, she answered, and immediately said what she knew was going to be said by Rae.

"Damn it Rae, I'm not apologizing for knockin' her ass out. I'll apologize for what I said about Gavin, but I'll be damned if I say I'm sorry for hitting her." Amanda yelled into her phone, while she unlocked the door to Randy's apartment.

"Amanda Leigh, there is something seriously wrong with you. You just beat the shit out of your sister, because you called your nephew a whiny brat, and Heather slapped you for it. Hell if it were me, I would have punched your face in to begin with." Rae said the annoyance, clear in her voice.

"I know what I said, and if I could take it back, I would. I don't know what you want me to say, but I'm not going to apologize. Look, I'm going to go now. Call me when ya'll land, so I know you got there okay." Amanda told her, setting her bags down just inside the apartment door.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye." Rae replied, confusion clouding her mind, as to why Amanda would have ever said such a thing.

"Hey beautiful. Saw the show tonight, it was great. Just wish I could have been there, and been a part of it. What aren't you apologizing for?" Randy asked, walking up behind his girlfriend.

"Nothing, don't worry yourself about it. I'm going to go take a shower and stuff, I'll be out in a few minutes." Amanda answered, leaning up to give him a quick kiss, before hurrying into the bathroom. Looking after his girlfriend in concern, Randy thought to himself. 'Amanda Leigh, what is going on in that head of yours?'

_Rae, Dave, Heather, John_

"Rae, I don't know what the fuck her problem is. As far as I'm concerned, she can just stay away from me and Gavin if she feels that way." Heather said, pacing the hotel room she was sharing with John in Italy.

"Chica, I don't know what's going on with her either, but you can't shut her out. Whatever is going on with her, you know she's going to need her families support sooner or later. I'm not saying what she said about Gavin was right or called for, but there is something up with her." Rae tried to explain, knowing that Heather was just as stubborn, if not more so, than her older sister.

"Yeah, well Rae. I needed my family, my sister to support me last night, and what does she do? She decides that she's going to be a selfish bitch, and say that her problems are bigger than the threat of my little boy being taken away from me, by some asshole. That family thing goes both ways Raechel." Heather snapped the hurt and anger bubbling over again, as far as her sister was concerned.

"Sweetie, maybe Rae is right. Now you know I'm just as mad at what was said, and what went down. Just think about all the times Manda has been there for you in the past. Don't let this break up your family, is what we're trying to say." John said, knowing he probably just pissed his girlfriend off even more.

"I can't believe this. You of all people, I wouldn't have thought would take my sisters side in this. I knew Rae would try and play peace maker, cause her and Amanda have been friends since we were kids, but you. You know what? I don't need anyone's help. I'll fight Paul on my own, and I'll keep my son with me." Heather shouted standing up, she started to head towards the door.

"You know damn well I won't let Paul take Gavin without a fight. All I'm saying is, there is more to this, change in attitude of Amanda's, then even you realize probably. Why don't you just talk to each other when we get back to the states?" John asked, grabbing Heather's arm lightly before she could leave the room.

"I think everything was pretty much said last night at the arena." Heather replied simply, shrugging out of John's grip.

"Heather, why don't you take a walk with me? You need to calm down, and there's no need for you to walk around in a foreign country by yourself." Dave said, moving from his place against the wall, and went over to Heather. Nodding her head in agreement, she followed Dave out of the room, causing John to shoot a weird look at Rae.

"He's going to try and talk to her. Get her to see the importance of having a sister, and what she would be losing if she just stopped talking to her." Rae answered, before John could even ask.

_Tyson and Jamie_

"Have you heard from Amanda or Heather since the other night?" Tyson asked Jamie, a couple days after being at home.

"No, and I'm almost sure that things between the two of them, will never be the same. From what Rae said, they were going at it like she had never seen before." Jamie answered, laying her head on Tyson's shoulder, a contented sigh escaping her.

"Well, this should make for interesting holiday and family gatherings. You think their parents will make them settle this?" Tyson questioned, wrapping an arm around her.

"I honestly don't know. I mean, when we were all growing up and shit, all 3 of them used to get into fights constantly, and Kim and Steve would just let them argue and not talk to each other, cause they knew that it was something stupid, and they'd get over it. This, I don't know, I can't see how they CAN'T step in and make them work this out. I know Heather, and I know Amanda. Neither one will back down from this." Jamie replied, worried that the events of the week, had changed too many lives for good.

"Princess, don't worry yourself over this. I'm sure that everything will work itself out in the end. It may not be this week, this month, or even in the next 6 months, but things will get better. I promise you, they will." Tyson vowed, leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Boo. Listen, I wanted to ask you something. Have you been able to remember anything about the car or the person driving? The detective working the case, called my cell phone yesterday, and wanted to know if you remember anything yet." Jamie asked, looking up into Tyson's dark brown eyes.

"No, nothing yet, it all just seems like a quick blur right now." Tyson answered, hating the fact that he was lying to her, but if the cops got a hold of Adam, before he could, then it wouldn't be any fun for him. He wanted the satisfaction of dealing with the piece of shit himself.

"Okay, well I thought that since you're pretty much grounded for 8 weeks, why don't we have our date here? I can fix us a nice romantic dinner, and we can just spend time together just the two of us. No fans around to bug us or anything." Jamie suggested, loving her fans, but she wanted this time alone with Tyson.

"Sounds like a great idea. You need any help with anything?" Tyson asked, looking over at Jamie.

"Nope, I've got it all planned out. You just sit there, and look cute." Jamie replied, giggling slightly when Tyson tickled her side.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything." He said, kissing her lips, before letting her up to start dinner.

_Amanda and Randy_

"Honey...I heard you had a bit of a tiff with Heather the other day" Randy said gently to his girlfriend. "John told me. He said whatever you said to her made Heather really mad, and John didn't seem too pleased either. Want to tell me what happened?" Randy asked, sitting next to Amanda on the couch.

"Not much to tell really. We got into a fight, she slapped me, I punched her, took John, Dave, and Shawn Michaels to pull us apart." Amanda replied, non chalantly.

"Why don't you try telling me what really happened? I just can't see Heather walking up to you for no reason, and just slapping you." Randy asked, already knowing what Amanda had said, but he wanted to hear it come from her.

"Why do you want to know? You weren't there, so it's no big deal. I only regret one thing that I said, and as far as kicking her ass goes, I'd do it again." Amanda said, showing no emotion on her face at all.

"Amanda, the one thing you regret better be, what you said about Gavin." Randy started, losing his patience with Amanda's lack of answers. "You know you have him scared to death of you now? He had to watch his aunt and his mom get into a fight, over something stupid. It's not right to put a little kid like that, through something like what you did."

"I know that Randy" Amanda said getting up and facing her boyfriend, a wild expression on her face "That's why that is the one thing I regret, as for Heather she can take a flying leap." Amanda left the room leaving Randy to look at her open mouthed.

Walking into his room, he saw Amanda sitting in the overstuffed chair, looking out the window. Not turning to face him, she simply said. "So now I'm stupid for being stressed out at work, and getting upset with my sister? Look Randy, my sister knew that when she started in the WWE, that there would be a chance she would have to own up to the fact of Paul Levesque finding out that she has his son." Amanda said turning to face Randy, the unshed tears pooling in her eyes.

"Listen to yourself. You were stressed out over nothing, all you had to have done was go to Steph and get the right damn storyline. What has gotten into you? You need to stop being so selfish and realize that you're going to need somebody someday, and they won't be there for you, cause of the way you've treated them now." Randy said, the frustration over his girlfriends attitude change, getting to him.

"I'm fuckin sorry. I'm not sure what else you people want me to fuckin say. I feel bad for what I said about Gavin, and I feel bad that he had to see me and Heather fight. I don't know who you think you are, to say that I need to be there for her. I've been there for that girl, through so much shit she's done, and been put through. She damn good and well knows, that I wouldn't want to see Paul wind up with Gavin." Amanda yelled, the tears falling down her cheeks, in anger.

"I swear I feel like I don't even know you at all. You've completely changed, and it's not for the better either." Randy told her, not knowing what else to say anymore.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing about you." Amanda replied, getting up and storming past Randy, and going to the guest room.

_Tyson and Jamie_

Jamie had gone upstairs to get a shower and get ready for their date, while the chicken had been marinating, knowing it would be awhile before it was ready, she set about doing her make up and hair. Having decided on a pair of low rise black boot cut jeans, and a dark red halter top, complete with a pair of black heeled boots, making her feel a little bit taller to Tyson's 6'7" frame. Pulling her hair into a quick braid, Jamie headed back downstairs, and saw Tyson hobbling around the living room on his crutches.

"Boo, what are you doing?" Jamie asked, laughing slightly at the site.

"I was trying to find my Die Hard Box set, cause I told Dave I'd let him borrow it, since there are tons of extras. I thought I had it up here, but I'm now willing to bet that it's down there in the cupboard." Tyson grumbled, already getting annoyed with the fact he can't move around anywhere.

"I can get it for you." Jamie offered, knowing how Tyson valued his independence.

"Thanks Princess. Whatcha fixing for dinner?" Tyson inquired, while Jamie knelt down to get the movie out of the cupboard.

"Baked chicken marinated in a red wine vinegarette, with cheesy potatoes, and steamed broccoli. Can't be letting you get all lazy with your diet while you're out of commission." Jamie said, smiling up at Tyson to let him know she was only joking. Playfully glaring at her, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, before standing back up.

"Well then you need to be getting in the kitchen woman. I don't want nasty food to try and keep my body in shape." Tyson said, meaning it as a joke, but became slightly afraid when he saw the pissed off look she gave him. "Princess, I was only kidding. You know I'd be in there with you, if I was able to stand for very long with these things." Tyson started, indicating to his crutches.

"Yeah, well you better be glad you're on those things. Otherwise, my boot and your ass would be meeting." Jamie said, heading off towards the kitchen. Once she was sure she was out of Tyson's eye sight, she let a smile cross her face. Checking on the chicken once more, she saw that it was ready, and went ahead and pulled it out of the slow cooker.

"Princess, I truly am sorry. I swear it was just a joke." Tyson apologized, again, coming into the kitchen. Not getting an answer from Jamie, Tyson walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Jamie, sweetie pie. Please forgive me? I think it's really nice you've gone through all this trouble." Tyson begged, placing light kisses around Jamie's exposed shoulders. Feeling her start to relax against him, Tyson turned her around in his arms.

"Damn, I never could stay mad at you for very long." Jamie pouted, wrapping her arms around his neck. Using one arm, Tyson lifted Jamie up, and set her on the counter top.

"You're damn right." Was all Tyson said, before capturing her mouth in a spine tingling kiss. Tyson ran his hands across the exposed part of Jamie's back, sending chills throughout her body. Allowing herself to feel something that, looking back, she never felt with Adam, she felt herself being taken over by his kiss. Running her hands down his chest, she reached the hem of his shirt, and let her small hands travel up and down his back. Finally, after what felt like hours, but what was really minutes Jamie broke the kiss.

"Tyson. I….I…." Jamie started, but was having trouble with the words.

"What is it Princess?" He asked, cupping her face in his hand. Deciding to take the bull by the horn, so to speak, Jamie just blurted out what she wanted to say.

"I love you."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize I do not own. I only own Amanda (me) Heather owns Gavin.

A/N: First I just want to say that I am very saddened by the untimely passing of Eddie Guerrero. I can only hope that his family and friends are able to make it out of this devastating loss, and remember the happier times with him. I hope he knows how much he meant to us the fans, and that he may be able to rest in peace now.

Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter. I'm glad you guys liked it, because I wasn't too fond of what I had written, especially after the chapter before it. Hope you enjoy this one as well.

Chapter 24

_Heather, John, and Gavin_

"Yuck. You know something hon, as much as I love seeing the fans overseas, I hate the long ass flights." Heather groaned, falling face down on the bed, as she and John walked into their hotel room in New Hampshire.

"Well just think babe, after Monday, we won't have to go back on the road till the following Monday. So we'll have a whole week to catch up on sleep." John said, right before a loud repetitive knock was heard on the door. Seeing that Heather was not going to move, John chuckled lightly, and went to answer it.

"Mommy. Daddy. I misseded you." Gavin yelled, running into the room as soon as John opened the door, and jumping onto Heather's back.

"We missed you too Lil man. Were you good for Grandma and Grandpa?" John asked, ignoring Kelsey standing behind him and clearing her throat.

"Yeah, Grampa 'ook me 'ishin" Gavin said, climbing off of Heathers back, long enough for her to turn over.

"Did you catch a fish?" Heather questioned, while John pulled Gavin into his lap.

"Uh huh. Grampa say it the 'igges 'ishy he saw." Gavin answered, nodding his head excitedly.

"Wow! That's pretty cool Gav. I don't think I've ever caught a fish that big before." John said, turning Gavin around and tickling his stomach slightly.

"Uh, Heather. While you guys were gone, this came to the house for you. Mom and dad weren't home, so they have no idea what's going on. Unfortunately, neither do I so spill." Kelsey said, handing Heather some court papers. Taking the papers from Kelsey, Heather opened them with shaking hands.

"Oh my God no. John, he wants to have a paternity test done. It says that if I refuse to cooperate, that I'll be held in contempt of court. That if the tests prove that he is Gavin's biological father, then he will be seeking full custody of him." Heather cried, while John held Gavin in his arms, and stood up hugging Heather and Gavin to him.

"Sweetie, I swore to you that I would not let anything happen to our son, and I meant that. That man will not get full custody of him, and if he even thinks about trying to, he'll have to kill me first." John vowed, as Kelsey looked on in shock.

"Heather, you want me to go and get Manda, and let her know what's going on?" Kelsey asked, not knowing what had happened between the two sisters the week before.

"No, she made it perfectly clear that she doesn't give a damn about Gavin, so I'm not going to bother letting her know. Her problems are more important anyways. You might want to watch out, cause when you need her, she won't be there. To stuck in her own little world now, to care about our petty problems." Heather yelled, not giving a damn about Amanda anymore.

"Heather, what in the world are you talking about?" Kelsey asked, confusion clouding her eyes.

"I went to her last Monday, to tell her that HHH saw Gavin, and that this shit was gonna end up happening, and she didn't care. Said she had bigger problems to deal with right now, than dealing with me. She called Gavin a whiney brat and told me to shut him up, because he was crying from all the fighting. Then I slapped her across the face, and we got into a fight. John, Dave, and Shawn Michaels had to break it up. Haven't talked to her since she stormed out of the room that night, nor do I really give a damn too." Heather finished explaining, as Kelsey just sat in shock.

"Okay, well then. I'll let you guys get some sleep, and sort all this shit out. Call me if you need anything at all." Kelsey told them, getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Alright, are you going to stay out here for the rest of the weekend?" Heather asked, hugging her best friend and sister.

"Probably. I mean, who else is going to watch the kid figure for ya? Besides, I still need to beat him at a game of Go Fish. You know he won $10 from me this week? He's a little card shark, that's what he is." Kelsey said laughing, as she bent down to hug Gavin and give him a kiss.

"You taught my little boy how to gamble?" Heather questioned, as Kelsey just laughed before walking out of the room. Shaking her head, Heather turned back around to face John and Gavin.

"You bring me 'esnets?" Gavin asked, causing Heather and John to laugh, before pulling out some gifts for the little boy.

_Amanda and Randy_

"Randy, do you know if Dave and Rae are here yet? I need to talk to her about some of these storylines." Amanda asked, not looking up from her stack of papers. The tension between the two since their argument that day at Randy's apartment, has definitely been thick.

"No. I can try and call him on his cell phone though." Randy offered, glancing at her from his spot at the table.

"No thanks. I'll just try and sort it all out. I'm sure she doesn't even want to talk to me right now either." She replied, pulling another stack of folders out of her bag, when a note fell into her lap. Deciding at the moment,that he saw the letter Amanda was about to read, that he shouldn't be there while she did, Randy stood up to leave.

"Hon, I'm going to go get a pop or something, and maybe see if any of the guys are here yet. I'll be back in a little bit. Did you want me to bring you back anything?" Randy asked, walking over towards the door.

"Yeah, bring me back a Mt. Dew or a Cherry Coke. I'm not sure which they have down there." Amanda answered, distractedly. Hearing Randy say something like okay, she opened the note. When she saw Randy's distinctive writing, the tears welled up in her eyes.

_Dear Manda-_

_I know you may think I'm crazy for writing you this letter, when we've been with each other every day since Mania but, I'm not sure how else I can reach out to you. I feel like you're pulling away from me, from us, and it scares the hell out of me. I hate knowing there is something bugging you and I can't seem to help you. I wish so much you would just open up to me, and let me inside that head of yours. If I have done something to stress you out, or caused you to fight with your sister, I'm sorry._

_I know we've only been together for a short time, but those few days we spent in the hotel with each other, makes me feel like we've been together much longer. I know you feel like you have to keep up this tough girl act, but you don't. I will listen to anything you want to talk about. If, for some reason you don't feel you can talk to me, you've got your sisters and your friends. Please just open up, so I know that you're okay._

_-Randy_

Wiping away the tears that had fallen, Amanda started fighting within herself. She wasn't sure she could let the walls come down, that she had built around herself. Everyone always saw her as the 'tough girl' as Randy had called it, if they all knew how what happened that night at the club, bugged her, they'd try to smother her asking if she's okay. Thinking more about what his letter had said, and how to fix things, she barely heard the knocking at her door.

"Just a second." She yelled, placing the letter back in her bag, and wiping away the few remaining tears, she got up to answer the door. When she saw Kelsey on the other side, and the pissed off look she wore, she knew there was going to be another shouting match.

"What in the hell possessed you to fight with Heather like you did? Do you not understand what this will do to our family? You're supposed to be the older sister here, and yet you're acting like an immature kid." Kelsey yelled shoving past Amanda, and walking into the room.

"First of all, don't you dare try and blame this all on me. Heather was the one to hit me first. I've said I'm sorry for what I said about Gavin, but obviously she forgot to mention that part to you. Secondly, she knew that Paul was going to find out about Gavin, if she didn't want that to happen, she never should have brought him to the damn arena. What does she want me to do Kels? I can't do a whole hell of a lot, considering, this is not my battle to fight. I don't like the fact that he's trying to hurt Heather or Gavin either." Amanda shouted, getting in Kelsey's face.

"Yeah, well whatever. Either way, you two then, have managed to cause a huge ass rift in our family. So I really fuckin hope you're happy. Heather doesn't want you to know, cause you apparently won't give a damn, but I feel you should know. Paul sent court orders to Heather while they were gone this week. If she doesn't take Gavin in for a Paternity test, she'll be held in contempt of court, and if the tests show that Gavin is his son, he's going to go for full custody of him. So do with that bit of information, what you will. I'll see you later." With that said, Kelsey brushed past Amanda, and left her alone with her thoughts.

_Rae, Dave, Jamie, and Tyson_

"Rae, just pick a damn place to eat. I swear the two buffoons up front, can't share the whole brain they have between them and do it, so it's up to you. You know I won't care where in the hell we eat, just as long as we eat because I'm freaking hungry, and if I don't get some food soon I will pass out from the hunger pains." Jamie griped from her position, leaning against the cool glass of the window, ignoring the scathing looks the two men shot her way, when she made the crack about them sharing a brain.

**"Umm, why don't we go to like Red Lobster or something?" Rae said, looking deep in thought. "I'd like to go somewhere where we dine in, and that's kinda pricey, but also casual and secluded enough that our boy toys won't get recognized and cause a riot." Dave laughed at Rae's comment and stuck his tongue out at her. "Is that an offer?" Rae asked Dave, who blushed a bit.**

**"Do you want it to be?" He asked back seductively.**

**"Alright you two, don't make me get the hose out." Tyson said, looking over at Dave who was driving "And Dave keep your eyes on the road and not on the rear view mirror."**

**"Tyson." Rae spoke up, putting a sweet lilt to her voice. "Honey you shouldn't get the hose out unless it's just you and Jamie in private." Jamie smacked Rae's arm, shrieking loudly. **

**"RAECHEL STEFAN!" Jamie screamed, burying her head in her hands, in embarrassment. Rae cackled in amusement beside her, tears of laughter streaming down her face.**

**"Rae don't make me take you over my knee." Dave spoke up, when Rae had quieted down enough to be able to hear.**

**"Ohhhhhhh. I may like that." Rae purred seductively. Dave chuckled.**

**"I haven't gotten her drunk I swear." He said, putting his hands up in an 'I didn't do it' gesture.**

X Next Day X

_John, Heather, and Gavin_

"Daddy, I wanna be a doctor." Gavin said, while John was getting him ready, for a 'Guys Day' with Dave, Tyson, and Randy.

"Oh yeah. What makes you want to be a doctor Lil' Man?" John asked him, wondering just how he got this idea at 3 years old.

"I wanna be like you. You's a doctor." Gavin replied, looking up at John with his big brown eyes.

"Buddy, I'm not really a doctor. I'm just a wrestler." John answered, smiling down at Gavin.

"Den, why you call youself dat?" Gavin asked, not understanding the whole make believe thing, of TV.

"Well, it just goes with what I play on TV. There's really no such thing as a Thuganomics doctor. Just what I say on TV, and how you can't go and repeat a lot of the things you hear me say." John replied, laughing a bit, when Heather looked over at them.

"Yeah, your Daddy has got a bad mouth at times. In fact, Nana Carol told me he used to get in trouble all the time, cause of his mouth." Heather laughed, pulling Gavin onto her lap, while John tied up his shoes.

"Mommy. What you's doin today?" Gavin asked, climbing down from Heather's lap, and running to get his ball cap.

"Well, I'm going out with Aunt Kelsey, Rae, and Jamie. You get to hang out with Daddy, Randy, Dave, and Tyson. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Heather asked trying to get Gavin excited, knowing he doesn't like to be away from her and around new people.

"Yeah, Randy's 'unny. He can talk like 'onald Duck." Gavin said going over to the door, before yelling back at John. "Come on Daddy. 'et's go." Gavin said impatiently.

"Right behind you Lil Man. Say goodbye to Mommy first." John told him, noticing the sad look that crossed Heathers face.

"Bye bye Mommy. I love you." Gavin said, running over and giving Heather a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye sweetie. Have fun, and listen to Daddy okay." She said, before looking over at John. "Keep an eye on him, and don't corrupt him too much. I'd kinda like to keep him this sweet for just another year or so." She finished laughing, at John's mock look of hurt, as he picked Gavin up, and playfully tossed him over his shoulder before walking out.

_Amanda and Randy_

"Hey honey. I'm going out with John, Dave, and Tyson today. Since they don't have anything, well John and Dave, until the PPV tomorrow, they figured they'd have a 'Guys Day' today. So that's where I'll be, if you and the girls get back before we do." Randy said walking out of the bathroom, having given up trying to style his hair, with just one arm.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere; they didn't mention anything to me about going out." Amanda replied, confused and hurt by being left out.

"Oh, well I can stay here with you, if you want me to. I'm not even real sure what all they had planned. John just called my cell phone this morning, while you were still asleep. I can call him back, and tell him I can't make it." Randy offered, hating that a rift had been formed between Heather and Amanda.

"No, it's okay. Go hang out with the guys. I know you've missed seeing them, since your operation and all. I'll just work on some paperwork for Vince and Stephanie. Give me a chance to get caught up I guess." Amanda replied, turning away from Randy trying to hide the unshed tears.

"Sweetie, I don't have to go out with them. You're more important to me, than hanging out and doing who knows what." Randy told her, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Randy, it's okay really. I really do have a lot of paperwork to catch up on, so then this way; I can be prepared tomorrow for the meetings and such. You need to go out and try to have some fun. You've been bumming around since the surgery, and I think you need to cheer up a bit. I promise I'm fine." Amanda told him, surprising herself at how convincing she now sounded.

"Alright, well if you're sure. I don't know for sure what we're doing, but I don't think it will be much, since Tyson is still on the crutches and stuff. I'll give you a call in a few hours, and let you know for sure." Randy said, leaning down to give Amanda a kiss. Breaking away from the kiss, Amanda looked away before replying.

"Yes I'm sure, and I'll be waiting for your call. Now go, before you're late, and you get in trouble for it." Amanda said, practically pushing him out of the room it seemed.

"Okay well bye. I'll see you later on then." Randy replied, pulling the door closed behind him. Once the door was closed, Amanda aloud the oncoming tears to fall, as she started to realize what this trauma was costing her.

_Jamie, Heather, Rae, Kelsey_

"Heather, you and Manda should really talk this out. You two can't keep going on like nothing happened, and giving each other the silent treatment." Jamie said, trying to get some sort of reasoning into her friend.

"Jamie, I didn't start this shit. She did, so if she wants to talk, she knows where she can find me. It's not my fault she was having a shitty day that afternoon, and she didn't need to jump down my throat about it. Ya know I could almost tolerate her bitching me out, if she was that stressed. What I can't tolerate however, was her bringing Gavin into it. That was uncalled for." Heather said a hint of hurt still in her voice.

"Yeah, but she's apologized a few times for that. I mean, you got to think Heather, you two fighting like this, isn't going to be fair to Mom and Dad, and it's not fair to us either." Kelsey informed, feeling bad for not inviting her other sister out for 'Girls Day.'

"I'm not the one putting y'all in the middle like this. You're the ones that didn't invite her, for some crazy assed reason. Just because I said I wasn't going to call and invite her, did not mean one of you three couldn't. As for Mom and Dad, I'd never put them in the middle of this. I can't believe you'd actually think I'd try and tear the only family that has ever given a damn about me apart, Kelsey." Heather yelled, causing Rae to finally intervene.

"Okay you two, that's enough. Heather, you've already got one sister not speaking with you, and I'm not saying you're at fault." Rae quickly stated, when she noticed Heather getting ready to but in. "I'm just saying you don't want to end up with both sisters mad at you, and vise versa. Now today is supposed to be a fun day before the PPV tomorrow. Let's just go find a movie, maybe go shopping for a bit, and just have fun damn it. We never all get to just hang out and bullshit anymore, and I'll be damned if this day gets ruined over everyone saying how Manda should be here. Now, let's go to the mall and see what stores they have there." Rae ordered, as the four girls headed to Rae's rental truck.

_Dave, Randy, Tyson, John, and Gavin_

"Alright, so what are we going to do today? Incase anyone has forgotten, you have two gimps on hand." Randy joked, sitting down next to Dave on the couch that was in the hotel room.

"Well, John and I figured we could play poker or something. He's bringing Gavin with him, so we need to do something that he can either play or help us play, that doesn't exclude you two gimps." Dave answered, right as John walked in the room with Gavin.

"Sup dawgs?" John asked, walking over to the others, with Gavin still hanging upside down over his shoulder.

"Nothing yet. Tyson and I just got here, and Dave is telling us what our options for the day are." Randy laughed, looking over at Gavin, who had by now, slid further down John's back, and was being held up by his ankles almost. "What's up Gavin?" Randy asked, smiling at the 3 year old.

"Nuffin. Daddy say we do guy 'tuff today." Gavin answered, once John had set him down on the floor.

"Gavin, you remember Dave and Tyson, don't you?" John asked, kneeling down by him. Nodding his head, Gavin moved to hide behind John. "Gav, you don't need to be shy around them. They're just a couple big goofballs like Randy." John said, laughing at the mock glare Randy sent him.

"Otay. Are you weally a goat boy?" Gavin asked Tyson; with such honesty that only a 3 year old could have, causing the 4 adults in the room to bust out laughing.

"Gavin, where'd you hear that from?" Randy asked, knowing that Heather never really let him watch wrestling before Mania. Climbing up in Randy's lap, Gavin looked up at him and answered.

"Mommy an Aunt Manda tol' Jamie he was a goat boy." He said, as Tyson shook his head laughing, before replying.

"Well Gavin, I'm not a goat boy. Your Mommy and Aunt Manda tend to take what someone says in the ring, just a bit too seriously. However Edge, he really is a Llama. Jamie even agrees with your Mommy on that one. Alright, enough talk about who is and who isn't a farm animal. Let's get this poker game on the road." Tyson finished, before getting up and hobbling over to the table, leaving the others laughing at his comments about Adam, and knowing Heather and Amanda were in for some sort of retribution.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize. I only own Amanda and the names of Dave's daughters as well as any other name in here you do not recognize. Heather owns Gavin, as well as herself.

A/N: Did not order the Backlash PPV from April. I've basically combined both rosters now, cause well it's my fic, and that's how I want it to be. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 25

_Amanda, Randy, Jamie_

Amanda slowly walked down the hall towards Stephanie's office. She had been sitting in Randy's locker room, when Beau, another writer for Raw, came and said that Stephanie wanted to see her. Knowing that she knew about her and Randy dating, she figured it wasn't about mixing business with pleasure, so to speak. Trying to figure out what she could possibly need to talk to just her for, Amanda found herself standing in front of the closed door, that simply read 'Stephanie McMahon-Levesque' Gathering up her courage she knocked, and waited till she heard a pleasant 'come in' before opening the door.

"Hi Steph, Beau said you wanted to see me?" Amanda said nervously, walking into the room, and sitting down across from her boss.

"Yeah Amanda. I've been meaning to talk to you the last couple of days actually. You've just seemed so distant lately, and I'm sad to say, it's starting to reflect your work. I was just wondering if there was something going on, and that you might need to talk to someone. If you do, I am more than willing to listen. A lot of the creative staff has noticed you seem more tired and jumpy lately. Do you need to take a bit of a vacation? I mean, you have been working practically non stop since you were hired. I'd really hate to see you burn out, cause you're one of the best writers we have on this brand." Stephanie said, concerned for one of her staff.

"I'm fine Steph. I'll admit; I've had quite a bit on my mind lately. I promise I will not let this affect my job anymore. I wasn't even aware how this had been affecting my work, so I'm glad that you talked to me about it before it was too late, and I ended up fired or whatever." Amanda replied casting the fake smile she had been using a lot, as of late.

"Okay, well you're free to go. Just remember what I told you, if you need anyone to talk to, or you feel you need a break for a week or anything, just let me know." Stephanie said a warm smile on her face.

"I will, thanks Stephanie." Amanda said, hurrying out of the office. Deciding to take the long way back to Randy's locker room, trying to think over some things, Amanda ran into a hard body. Stumbling backwards a bit, the person grabbed her arm lightly, to keep her from falling causing her to scream. "NO!" She yelled, right before her hand made contact with his face.

"Shit. Manda, girl, are you okay? Matt, go find Randy he should probably be in his locker room." Jamie said, as her tag team partner for the night, Matt Hardy ran in the direction that Jamie pointed at. "Manda, try and calm down. You're going to make yourself sick, just calm down and tell me what's wrong." Jamie said grabbing her friend in a hug, as Amanda just sunk down onto the floor in unstoppable tears.

"Amanda, beautiful, what's wrong? Come on talk to me. What happened?" Randy asked, trying to wrap his arms around her in a hug, only to be shoved away by Amanda.

"Manda, come on. Randy's here, let him get you back to the locker room." Jamie said, kneeling down beside one of her best friends, while Matt tried to talk to Randy.

"Listen, I know what this is. I've gone through it with Jeff. Man you got to watch how you do things, when people are in this situation you got to handle it delicately or it'll push them over the edge." Matt said, trying to give Randy some insight on how to handle whatever was upsetting Amanda like this.

"You know what Hardy, why don't you just keep your little North Carolina redneck opinions to yourself." Randy said, getting frustrated at Matt telling him how to treat his own girlfriend.

"Listen man, if you want to help her, then you need to realize that she's not in the right frame of mind right now. Look at her; she obviously doesn't even realize that it's you that just tried to hug her." Matt yelled, getting right back in Randy's face, causing Amanda's cries to grow louder.

"Would you two get your fuckin heads out of your fuckin asses? It doesn't matter who's right in this. Randy, Matt has a point. If he's gone through this with his brother before, then he obviously knows how to handle this. Matt, Randy's right too. None of us even know why she's like this now, and all either one of you two jackasses can do is stand here and bitch at each other. Well I'm telling you to grow the fuck up and get over it." Jamie yelled at the guys, as they both started blushing a bit at the fact they were most definitely in the wrong. "Now, Manda, sweetie, let me help you back to Randy's locker room. You can get yourself cleaned up there, and you two definitely have to talk." Jamie said, trying to help her friend calm down.

_Rae and Dave_

Dave and Rae had been sitting in his locker room, getting ready for his match that night, when Dave's cell phone started ringing.

"Babe, can you grab that? I need to go get my knee wrapped up real quick." Dave asked, grabbing his slide on brace from his bag, while Rae answered the phone.

"Kaitlynn calm down sweetie. What's going on?" Rae asked, trying to get the 15 year old to calm down enough, to make rational sense. Dave hearing the panic in Rae's voice, immediately went back over to her, and tried to get the phone.

"I need my Daddy. He's got to help us Rae." Kaitlynn cried, looking over at her sister.

"Okay, hang on. He's right here, you can talk to him." Rae said, hoping that would calm her down enough so she could talk to him.

"Princess, what's the matter?" Dave asked the concern showing on his features immediately.

"Daddy, you need to come get us. He tried to hit Nicole, and I stopped him, and so he hit me. Mom doesn't believe us, and she told us to get out of her house." Kaitlynn cried, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Okay princess. Where are you girls at now?" Dave questioned the unadulterated hate coursing through his veins, at his ex wife and her new husband.

"She brought us over to Nana's. Nana said she'd bring us to the airport if you'd get us tickets and everything." Kaitlynn answered calming down a bit, as she talked with her father.

"That's fine. Let me call the airlines and tell Nana I'll call her back with the information. Are you and Nicole okay now?" Dave questioned, knowing that both his girls had to be hurting. If not physically, then most definitely emotionally.

"Yeah, we're fine." Kaitlynn lied, not wanting to tell her dad about the bruises both she and her sister have.

"Alright, well I'm going to call the airlines now, and get you girls booked on a flight. Rae may have to be the one to pick you up, depending on what time your flight will be in. I'll call you back as soon as I find out everything." Dave said, before saying his goodbyes to his daughter.

"Dave, what was that all about?" Rae questioned, having pieced together a bit of information, just from what she'd heard Dave say.

"Angie better hope and pray that I never see her new husband on the street. I'm not sure I'd be able to control my temper if I do. That son of a bitch put his hands on my daughter, and then Angie kicked them both out, and basically said she doesn't believe our children. If it comes down to it, could you possibly go and pick them up from the airport for me? They're at my mom's house right now, and she'll drive them to the airport, but I don't know if I'll be able to make it out there to get them." Dave asked, trying to find the number to Delta in his phone.

"It's no problem. Honey, let me call the airlines. You go and try to calm down some. I'll get everything taken care of for you, and once it's all straightened out, you can call your mom and let her know." Rae offered her own hate for Angie and this jackass of a husband she has, growing by the minute.

"Thanks babe. I'll be down at the trainers' room, if you get done before I'm back." Dave said before walking out of the room, trying to clear his mind for his match tonight.

_John, Heather, and Gavin_

"Honey, are you going to take Gavin in for that paternity test tomorrow?" John asked, while he and Heather were waiting for the PPV to start.

"Yeah I mean I have to pretty much. If I don't, I'll go to jail, and who will wind up with Gavin? Either way, I'm going to lose. I don't have the kind of money and power that Paul does, I mean, look at who his father in law is. How can I compete with that?" Heather said, feeling her world starting to crumble more.

"Heather, I told you that night you told me about Paul being Gavin's father, that I wouldn't let anything happen to you or to OUR son. That is the promise I made, and it will be the promise I keep too. Just because some paternity test will show that he is his father, does not mean that some judge is going to let him have full custody. I mean, by the time you found out you were pregnant; he was already on the road, and in some other town. How in the world could any judge say you could have tried to get a hold of him?" John asked, trying to get Heather to think positive.

"Yeah, but financially he can give Gavin a better life than I could. I mean, he's the Billion Dollar Princess' husband. He's got to have something. You know he'll try and use that fact, and say that he could give Gavin a better home and life than me." Heather cried, as the warm tears started down her cheeks again.

"Hon, that won't be what the judge is looking for. They're going to look at who can provide a better home life. Not who can provide the most toys, or the best clothes. Besides, I don't think that any judge would just make a 3 year old that has never met Paul, just go and live with him. Trust me, it won't happen that way." John promised pulling Heather into a hug, hoping that what he just said would be close to the truth. He wasn't sure what would happen, if things went the way Heather feared.

_Randy and Amanda_

Once Jamie got Amanda back down to the locker room, and semi calm, she and Matt left the couple alone claiming to need to finish going over their match. After about 10 minutes of silence, Randy quietly called her name. "Amanda." He said, walking over to the other side of the room, to face her.

"I'm fine Randy. I was just scared by running into Matt, and everything. I was going over my talk with Stephanie, and it just startled me. I didn't mean to scare you hon." Amanda lied, her gaze not meeting Randy's. Although, part of it was not a lie, she had been going over her talk with Stephanie when she had bumped into Matt. Running his hand across his face in frustration, Randy had to bite his tongue from exploding in aggravation.

"Manda, what are you hiding from me? I mean, if you were only startled by bumping into Matt, like you say you were, then you wouldn't have reacted to me the way you did. I mean, damn it, you shoved me to the other side of the hallway. There's more to this, than you just going over this talk you had with Stephanie in your mind. Now tell me what is wrong? I just want to help you." Randy pleaded, noticing for the first time, just how scared and fragile his girlfriend seemed.

"Randy, I've told you, I'm fine. There is nothing wrong, I've just had a stressful day, is all." Amanda replied, the lies seeming to come easier each time she said them. Turning away from him again, and walking over to the couch, she sat down and started flipping through the folders she had for the next nights Raw.

"Bull shit Amanda!" Randy yelled, his patience finally gone. "You haven't been okay for awhile now. You're snippy with everyone, you haven't slept but maybe an hour a night, sometimes not even that. Hell, you've even got your own nephew, scared to death to come around you anymore, afraid you're going to yell at him or Heather or John. Why can't you just admit that there is something bugging you, so we can help you?" Randy asked, not knowing what else to say to make her understand.

"Damn it Randy. I've said I'm fine, why can't you just trust me on this? I'll work out whatever it is you think is wrong with me, on my own. I don't need to talk about it, because frankly, you wouldn't understand it anyways." Amanda yelled back, standing up and started pacing the length of the room.

"I don't understand, because you won't let me understand. Why can't you just see that I want to help you?" Randy asked, knowing in his mind and heart that he truly loved this girl, and would do anything to help her.

"I don't need your help….I don't know what I need anymore. It all just seems to be spinning out of control." Amanda finally broke down, her body shaking with sobs, as Randy was quick to grab her up in his arms and hold her. "I can't do this anymore. I need to get out of here. Can you take me away from here please?" Amanda half pleaded/half cried, while Randy just ran his hand up and down her back in a sort of calming effect.

"Alright beautiful, I'm not even supposed to be here anyways. I'll go tell Steph that we're leaving. Just sit back here, and I'll be right back." Randy said, leading her over to the couch.

_Dave and Rae_

"Okay, the girls' flight is at 6:30, and should be here about 8:40. I'll go to the airport and pick them up. I talked to Steph, and she knows what's going on, and she said it was fine. I gave Lucy the rest of my papers; I'll bring the girls back here as soon as I get them." Rae announced, when Dave came back into the locker room.

"Alright, I'll call my Mom and tell her to get the girls to the airport now. I just can't believe all this shit is happening. What in the hell is Angie thinking not believing her own daughters? I just hope I can stay on top of my game tonight, so to speak." Dave said, resting his head in his hands.

"Don't worry yourself sick. The girls are okay now, and you'll get them and have them with you. You can't go out there, with your mind clouded with all this. You just let me worry for you. I know that's a hard concept, but you can't let this get to you too much. You know what I'm saying is the truth, so just clear your mind. Call your mom, and tell her to put the girls on the flight, I'll get them, and bring them here, and your match will probably not even be on yet. You'll be able to see them for yourself before your match even starts." Rae told him, knowing it would be of little comfort, until he could see for himself that his girls were okay.

"Alright, well I'm going to go and meet with Paul and Ric to set up our match. Let me know before you leave, okay?" Dave asked, trying to put his mind into focus for his match, and show that he's not just a 30 minute champion.

"I will. Just make sure you call your Mom first, and I'd get a hold of an attorney like right now. Find out what your options are. If she doesn't believe her own daughters, who knows what else she may attempt to try." Rae advised not wanting to tell him what to do, but knowing that Angie could be capable of anything. Nodding his head in agreement, Dave set out to make his calls, and go meet with Flair and HHH.

_Amanda and Randy_

When Randy came back into the room, he saw Amanda curled up in a ball and in a fitful sleep. Noticing the tears still falling from her eyes, Randy felt tears welling up in his eyes in frustration and sadness. Of all the things he ever learned in his 25 years of life, nobody ever once told him how to deal with the knowledge of seeing someone you love so much, in so much pain, and not being able to help them. Walking over to the couch, Randy gently picked Amanda up in his arms, noticing she was starting to freak out he placed a light kiss on her forehead, and whispered to her that it was only him. Walking out of the locker room, he spotted Jamie, Heather, John, and Tyson up ahead, deciding to make a quick stop, he walked up to them.

"Hey guys, I'm going to take Amanda on back to the hotel. Could one of you possibly bring our stuff back to our room after the show?" He asked, while Heather just turned her head away from her sister.

"Yeah, we'll bring it down to you. Is she okay now?" Jamie asked, the concern she felt for her friend, showing on her face, the annoyance at Heather, and her attitude showing a bit as well.

"I'm not sure. She just wanted to get away from here. Stephanie has given her two weeks off from the shows, and everything. Apparently a lot of people have noticed the change in her as well." Randy answered, before saying a final goodbye to everyone, and heading out to the car.

_Jamie, Heather, John, and Tyson_

"Heather, don't you think you could possibly start to let this go now? I mean, it's obvious that there is something wrong with her, and she's apologized for what she said about Gavin." Jamie said, turning around to face her friend.

"Why should I have to go up to her? Why can't she come to me? You all are making her sound like the victim here, and she's not. If she wants to talk, she knows where to find me." Heather yelled, getting frustrated with everyone jumping on her about the fight with her sister.

"Hon, I know you're mad at her. I also know how much you've missed having her around. She's your sister, and right or wrong, good or bad you two need each other right now. Just think about what we're saying, that's all we're asking." John whispered, pulling Heather close to him.

"Yeah, you don't want to let something like this stop you from ever speaking to her again. There's not a day that goes by, that I don't wish I had the chance to talk to my sister again. We never had the chance to make peace with each other, before she died. Don't let something like that happen to you and Manda." Tyson said, looks of shock, crossing the faces of his 3 friends.

"Boo, you had a sister? How come you never talked about her?" Jamie asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"It's too hard to sometimes. I just don't want to see you going through what I've gone through, Heather. I know you don't want that either. Just think about what we've all said to you, before it's too late." Tyson said, placing a sympathetic hand on Heather's shoulder, before walking away with Jamie.

_Rae, Kaitlynn, and Nicole_

"Thanks for picking us up Rae. Are we meeting Daddy back at the hotel?" Nicole asked, her voice no louder than a hoarse whisper.

"No sweetie, I told him I'd bring you girls to the arena so he can see you. You won't be watching his match or anything, but he's got awhile before his match even starts. I know he's worried to death about you two. You'll stay with us at the show tomorrow, and then your Dad will take you back to Arlington, and will settle things there." Rae said, hoping to alleviate any anxiety they may have had about being there.

"Okay, is he mad at us?" Nicole asked not wanting to know, but knowing she needed to know, before she could walk in and face him.

"No, he's not mad at you. What would make you think he'd be mad at you girls for?" Rae asked confused as to why they'd think that.

"All this stuff that's going on now that Mom doesn't want us anymore. Does he think we deserved this too?" Nicole questioned again, looking over at Rae in the drivers seat.

"You girls did nothing to deserve this. **Just don't forget you're with your dad now, and he loves you very much. As for your mom...well, once you get back to Arlington everything will get worked out." Rae said what she did in a roundabout way, so that she didn't lie to the girls and give them a false hope about how things with their mom stood. She knew that the chances of their mom ever reconciling things with them, were slim to none.** Looking into the backseat where Kaitlynn was sitting, Rae could see the silent tear tracks on the young girls face. The black sunglasses weren't fooling her though, as she had an idea of what exactly they were covering.

"Kaitlynn, what do you say when we get to the arena, we stop by the make up lady first, and see if she can cover up the bruise, before your Daddy sees ya?" Rae asked knowing the last thing Kaitlynn wanted, was to get Dave more upset at the situation.

"Okay." Kaitlynn answered quietly, leaning her head back against the window of the truck.

About 20 minutes later, Rae pulled the truck into the arena parking lot, and after making sure that both girls had something to do with them in the arena, they headed in first to find Jan, the make up lady, and then on to Dave.

"Rae, are you sure this stuff is going to work?" Kaitlynn asked, as Jan was applying a dark foundation and concealer on Kaitlynn's face.

"I don't know sweetie. It will work for now, but when we get back to the hotel, you're really going to need to talk to your Dad. Both you girls are, and tell him everything that happened." Rae replied, as Jan finished up with the make up. Saying a quick thank you, and asking Jan not to say anything to Dave, the trio made their way down to Dave's locker room. Knocking lightly on the door, it was yanked open not even a second later, by a frantic Dave.

"Oh thank God, you two are okay. You're both okay right? You know you can tell me anything, and I won't be mad at you?" Dave asked, firing off his questions before they even made it into the locker room.

"Hon, I told the girls they could talk to you about this, when we get back to the hotel." Right as Rae said this, a stagehand came and informed Dave his match was getting ready to start.

"Okay, we'll talk about this later. You girls just get comfortable, and I'll be back as soon as this match is over." Dave said, hugging both girls, and giving them a kiss, before walking to the door with Rae. "How are they really?" He asked in a hushed whisper. Knowing his mind would be scattered no matter what tonight, Rae decided to tell him the truth.

"Well physically, if they have any bruises or whatever, those will heal. Right now, their emotional health is what I'd be worried about. They're here, they're fine. Go out, and do what you do best, and kick HHH's ass. When you come back, we'll go get the girls some dinner, and take them back to the hotel, and you can sit down and talk with them." Rae said giving Dave a quick kiss for luck, before pushing him out the door.

_Amanda and Randy_

By the time Randy finally made it back to the hotel, he had to pull over twice because Amanda started screaming out in her sleep. Finally making it up to their room, Randy laid her down on the bed, and climbed in beside her, laying her head on his chest. He absentmindedly started running his fingers through her hair, and thought to himself. 'Why can't you just let me in beautiful?' After about a half hour of being back at the hotel, Amanda screamed out again, and this time, she bolted up right, almost knocking Randy off the bed.

"Amanda, what is it? Come on talk to me, you need to get this out." Randy said, gaining his balance back, and wrapped an arm around her, trying to get her into his embrace.

"No, just get away from me you're not going to hurt me. I never should have danced with you. I didn't mean to make you think I wanted to sleep with you." Amanda yelled, moving around on the bed, like she was trying to get away from whoever was in her dream. Like he had just been hit in the gut with a ton of bricks, Randy realized that the night at the club, and that bastard, had freaked her out more than she had let on.

"Beautiful, open your eyes. You're not near that guy anymore it's just me and you. Nothing happened to you that night you're safe now I promise. Just come on and open your eyes, and look at me." Randy begged the tears finally falling from his own eyes, as Amanda started hitting him to get him away from her.

"No, you're drunk. I just danced with you to get my boyfriend jealous, it was only for fun." Amanda said, struggling against who she thought was the guy from her nightmare, but was really fighting against Randy.

"Amanda, DAMN IT! Wake up, it's a dream, you just need to wake up and see that." Randy yelled, as finally Amanda started to come out of it. Looking up and seeing the tears in Randy's eyes, made Amanda finally break down and tell him.

"He wouldn't let me go. He said that I was a tease for dancing with him like I did, and that he was gonna get what he wanted now. I tried to get away from him, but he had my wrists so tight. I didn't think he'd ever let go, and then he dragged me off to a corner in the club, and he un buttoned and un zipped his pants, and shoved me up against the wall and lifted my dress up just enough you couldn't really see what was going on. You, John, Dave, and Tyson weren't there, and nobody would help me, even when I would scream." Amanda sobbed, collapsing in Randy's arms, as the sobs overtook her.

"Baby, I am always going to be there. I am always going to help you, and believe me nobody is ever going to put their hands on you like that again." Randy said, holding her tightly to him, and rocking them back and forth on the bed.

"I can't sleep, every time I try and close my eyes, I see that night, and I can still feel his hands when he ran them up and down my body. I just, I want my life back Randy. I want to be able to fall asleep at night, without being scared of what is going to happen in my dreams. I want to be able to make love to my boyfriend, and not freak that it's that asshole from the club. I just want to be able to feel alive again, and not scared that he's lurking around some corner waiting to get back at me for teasing him." Amanda said, the tears still running down her face. The emotional and mental anguish finally taking it's toll on her, as she just laid in her boyfriends strong arms, not knowing if her life would ever be the same again.

"Sweetie, I think maybe you should get some professional help. This thing has become bigger than you can handle, and I think you need someone who can help you come to terms with it." Randy gently said, not knowing how she would react to someone suggesting she go see a therapist.

"So you think I'm crazy? You get me to tell you what the hell is wrong with me, just so you can say I should go see a fuckin therapist? What the hell Randy? I'm not fuckin crazy I don't need to seek professional help. I would have been perfectly fine in not talking about this, but you just had to keep badgering me about this. I won't go talk to some fuckin stranger, who doesn't know jack fuckin shit about any of my problems." Amanda yelled, her anger taking over any guilt or grief or sadness she had felt.

"I don't think you're crazy. You're not the same person, and this is eating you up inside. You have to talk to someone who is able to help you to deal with this shit. Come here." Randy said, well somewhat ordered, pulling Amanda gently off the bed, and into the bathroom, and made her look in the mirror. "I want you to look at this girl right here. That is not the same girl that I used to argue with in the middle of the hallways at arenas. That girl wouldn't take shit from anybody. Please baby, just let someone help you. You say that I wouldn't understand, and that a therapist wouldn't understand, but you need to make someone understand what you are feeling. I hate seeing you so torn up like this." Randy said, wrapping his arms around her waist, and resting his chin on the top of her head. Turning around in his arms, Amanda hugged herself tightly too him.

"I'm scared Randy. I don't want to have to live like this, but I just can't get rid of the images from that night. All that kept going through my mind was that I was being punished for trying to get to you like that. I only meant for it to be in fun, and I know you did too." Amanda started, feeling the anger rising again, before continuing. "Why did I have to come up with that stupid plan for? If I hadn't, we could have just walked off the plane that morning, and everyone would have known we are dating. I just had to carry on with that payback, and **be such a fuckin child about everything. I brought this on myself Randy. I know I did. It's my fault that this is happening to me and I just gotta deal with it." She finished, her voice almost muffled by Randy's shirt.**

**"No. I'm not going to let you blame yourself for this, you hear me? This is not your fault. What happened to you was not your fault. You did not ask for that sick bastard to think that dancing with him, would lead to anything more than that. I've got an idea. What do you say that tomorrow morning, you and I, we had down to your place, and spend a week down there, and then next week, we'll fly up to St. Louis and stay at my place for a week?" Randy suggested, pulling away from their hug, long enough to notice Amanda shaking her head in response.**

**"I need to make an appointment somewhere to see a therapist." She said quietly, realizing that she'd never get better unless she did.**

**"Ok." Randy said kissing her head. "So we'll fly down to your place and stay there, and you can see a therapist."**

**"Will you come with me?" Amanda asked, reminding Randy of a small child afraid of the monster under the bed. He smiled and kissed her softly, hugging her to him.**

**"Of course baby." He said to her. "I'll be there for you every step of the way."**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, I do not own. I only own the names of Dave's daughters, as I don't know what they really are. Heather owns Gavin as well as herself. Meagan owns Jamie, and Rae owns herself. Also, I'm not real sure of Tyson's age, so he'll be somewhere roughly in his mid 20's now.

Chapter 26

_Rae and Dave_

"Are the girls still sleeping?" Rae asked, when Dave walked back into their room.

"Well, Nicole is, Kaitlynn is awake, but she's not talking. You have no idea how bad I want to go to Angie's, and beat the holy hell out of her husband." Dave growled, as memories of the conversation they had with his girls the night before, filled his mind.

_Flashback_

"Do you girls want to talk about what happened now?" Dave asked, once everyone was finished eating their dinners.

"Not much to talk about, Michael got mad at us, said Nicole was making too much noise. I saw him about to hit her, and I blocked him. Then he got mad at me for getting in his way. Mom never did anything to stop him, just sat there and watched it happen." Kaitlynn answered, almost as if it was nothing.

"He hit us Daddy. He bruised Kaitlynn's cheek, and I've got a bruise on my shoulder and his fingerprints on my arm from where he grabbed me." Nicole said, tears immediately falling down her cheeks, as she launched herself into Dave's arms.

"I want you both to listen to me. What happened to you girls' was not your fault. Michael had no right, whatsoever to lay a hand on either of you at all. I am promising you both, that this will never happen again. I'm just so sorry it happened in the first place." Dave said feeling his own eyes tearing up, seeing the pain on his little girls' faces and knowing he could have prevented it somehow.

"Okay Dad. Well I'm going to go to bed now. I'm pretty tired from everything today. Night Rae, night Dad." Kaitlynn said, standing up and walking over to Dave, to give him a hug and kiss goodnight.

"Night princess. Are you sure you're okay? Don't feel like you can't talk to me about any of this. I promise you, I'm not going to go flying off the handle like you think I will." Dave said, knowing that Kaitlynn wasn't being totally honest with him, or quite possibly herself.

"I know Dad. I'm just really tired, and want to go to bed now. I'll see you guys in the morning." She said, before walking off into the adjoining room she was sharing with Nicole.

"Angel, you want me to tuck you in?" Dave asked, looking down at Nicole, who had yet to leave her spot from his arms.

"Daddy, I'm too scared to sleep. He'll get mad if you make him go to jail, and Mom will be mad too." Nicole cried, hugging herself tighter to Dave.

"Nicole, sweetie. You have nothing to be scared of. Your Dad will not let anything happen to you, or to Kaitlynn. Why don't you let him put you to bed, and he'll stay in there with you until you fall asleep?" Rae suggested, placing a reassuring hand on the young girls shoulder. When Nicole nodded her head, Dave picked her up like she was a small child again, and carried her into her room.

"Angel, why don't you go ahead and get your pajamas on, and when you come back out, we'll find a movie or something to watch." Dave said, looking over at his youngest daughter.

"Okay Daddy. Um, Daddy, could I wear one of your shirts?" Nicole asked quietly, not wanting to wake her sister, but also not wanting Dave to see the bruises on her arms.

"Sure sweetie, I'll go grab you one. Why don't you see if you can find us a movie to watch, and then you can change clothes?" Dave said, the uneasiness from Nicole, not going unnoticed by him. When Dave came back, he found that Nicole had settled on watching Napoleon Dynamite, and inwardly groaned. Once she had changed, and they both had gotten settled, and were half way through the movie, Dave looked down and noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms. Turning off the movie, he laid there watching both his daughters sleeping, and wondering just how much hell they had to endure.

_End Flashback_

"Hon, I know you're worried about them, I am too. You just need to believe that they'll pull through this. Don't let them see you get angry. It won't help them at all, because if they're feeling like they deserved what happened to them, then you getting pissed won't make them think any different." Rae said, kneeling down in front of Dave.

"I know. Will you kind of listen out for them? I need to go find a gym somewhere and let off some steam. Plus, I need to call my attorney and see if he has anymore to tell me." Dave asked, pulling Rae onto his lap.

"Yeah, of course I will. Call me when you're done, and maybe me and the girls can meet you for breakfast or lunch." Rae said, leaning her head against Dave's.

"Alright, well I'm going to go change, and then head out. If Nicole wakes up before I get back, I don't think she'll freak out, but if she does, tell her she can call me. Kaitlynn, I don't know about. She's just staring blankly at the TV right now." Dave said, grabbing his gym clothes together, before giving Rae a quick kiss, looking in at his daughters once more and left for the gym.

_John, Heather, and Gavin_

Heather and John were sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office, hoping that the results of this test, didn't change their lives forever.

"John, how are we going to keep Paul from taking Gavin from us? I mean, you keep saying you won't let him take Gav, but how can you make sure it doesn't happen?" Heather questioned, looking over at her boyfriend.

"Hon, you just have to trust me on this. There is no way Paul will get him permanently. Unfortunately, I don't think there is anything we can do, if he wants to share custody of him. Unless he turns out to be some sick perv, then the judge will probably grant him that much." John explained, hoping Heather would try to see the logic in this.

"Gavin doesn't even know him. He won't just go with him and stay the night somewhere he doesn't know, especially without you or me." Heather whispered, her gazing falling over to her little boy. The sound of the door opening shifted their attention, to the nurse who was about to call Gavin back. Noticing their attention, she just gave them a warm smile, and said they were ready for him. Gathering Gavin and their things, Heather and John walked back to face their future and what it may hold.

_Tyson and Jamie_

"Boo, I just don't understand why you never said you had a sister. I always just figured you were an only child." Jamie said, as they were getting settled into Tyson's apartment.

"Well, it's only been a couple years since her death. She was killed by a drunk driver, ironically 2 weeks after _her_ 21st birthday. We had gotten into a fight when she was 18, and getting ready to move out on her own. I didn't think her boyfriend was right for her; there was just something about him that I didn't trust. Being a couple years older than her, I felt that she should listen to me but she never had. She was always the independent one out of us, and always getting into some kind of trouble. It was never anything really bad, just typical kid stuff, but that final day that I saw her, everything just boiled over. I don't even remember what all was said, but she told me that if I couldn't support her and her decisions, and treat her like the adult that she is, she never wanted to talk to me again." Tyson said, willing down any tears he may have had, before continuing. "We didn't talk for a year or so, until our Grandma died, and we were at the funeral. Things were definitely tense between us, but I didn't want to cause a scene by trying to talk to her, so I just figured if she wanted to talk to me, she could. We left that day, and I never got the chance to see her again, until her funeral." Tyson finished staring off into space, while Jamie ran a supportive hand up and down his back.

"Boo, it's not your fault you know. I'm sure she knew deep down that you were just doing what you thought was best. You can't keep beating yourself up over it, and think you are a bad person. You couldn't have known that something like that would happen, and that she'd be taken from you." Jamie said, wrapping her arms around Tyson's shoulders, and laying her chin on his shoulder. "What was her name?" She asked, looking at Tyson's face.

"Kayleigh Marie. She's the one I'm standing next to in that picture up there on the mantle. That was her graduation day, or as my mom calls it, 'the last real day we really talked.' wasn't too long after that we had the fight." Tyson said, looking up at the picture of him and Kayleigh the day of her high school graduation.

"Well, she was a very pretty girl. You two kinda looked alike, except she didn't have this goatee thing, you've got goin on here." Jamie joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Chuckling a bit, Tyson remembered the incident from a couple days prior with Gavin.

"Princess, funny thing happened the other day, when we had that 'Guys Day' Gavin called me a goat boy, and he said he got it from Heather and Amanda, because they tell you that all the time. Care to explain anything to me?" Tyson asked, laughing at Jamie's expression.

"Well, they took what Jericho said to heart, and well, I tell them to shut up. Guess Gavin decided to listen in one day, I just never thought he'd call you, wait, I take that back. The kid loves to repeat things; you don't want him to repeat." Jamie answered her own laughter escaping.

"Speaking of, you think everything will go okay for John and Heather?" Tyson asked, wrapping an arm around Jamie's shoulders.

"I hope so, because I'm not sure how much more she could take if things don't." Jamie replied, the worry instantly showing in her voice. If there could only be one thing that Tyson can honestly say he loves about her, is her compassion for her friends, and that they're okay. While he was thinking about this, he continued to stare at Jamie, causing her to blush under his gaze. Noticing her blush, Tyson was quick to say something.

"I was just thinking about how much you care about others, without really thinking about yourself at times. I admire that about you." Tyson said, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

_Amanda and Randy_

Amanda pulled her 2004 Midnight Blue Mustang GT into her parents' driveway, and looked over at Randy. Hiding the smile she had, she gave his had a quick reassuring squeeze, before jumping out of the car, and going up the front steps.

"Come on slow poke. You act like you're terrified or something." Amanda taunted, while Randy walked a bit slower up the front steps.

"Well let's see here, I am meeting your parents for the first time. I'm willing to bet, they don't know about the week of Mania, and our 4 days locked in the hotel room together. So unless you have some brilliant answer for, "So when did you two start dating?" I'm just a bit baffled on how to answer that." Randy said, ignoring the look Amanda gave him, before she opened the door, and pulled him into the house behind her.

"Mom, Dad. Are you guys up yet?" Amanda yelled, walking through the dining room, towards the kitchen hoping to see her Mom making French toast.

"Well, if they weren't up before, I'm sure they are now." Randy joked, avoiding the hit Amanda aimed at him. He walked into the living room area behind her, and looked as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey Princess. What are you doing back home already? I thought you had a show tonight as well?" Steve asked, walking into the living room, where his daughter and her boyfriend were waiting.

"I have tonight off, so Randy and I decided to come down here and visit. Then next week, we're going up to St. Louis." When Amanda finished explaining this, she noticed her Dad eyeing Randy. "Oh that's right, you guys haven't really been introduced. Randy, this is my Dad Steve, Dad; this is my boyfriend Randy Orton." Amanda said, making the introductions.

"Nice to meet you sir." Randy said, extending his hand out to Steve to shake.

"Likewise. Why don't you two have a seat, and I'll go upstairs and see what is keeping your Mom." Steve said, heading back upstairs to find his wife.

"Well that went well." Randy said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, as he and Amanda sat on the loveseat.

"Aww, honey. He's just being, well, a Dad. Trust me, anymore I think he gets like this, just to try and bug me." Amanda replied, leaning in to give Randy a kiss. The moment was broken up by Steve clearing his throat behind them.

"I bet you're going to tell me your Dad always walks in on you making out with boyfriends, huh?" Randy mumbled, but loud enough for Amanda to hear him.

"No, this would be the first time." She answered, before looking up at her Mom. "Hey Mom, glad to see you finally decided to join us down here. This is my boyfriend Randy. Randy, this is my mom Kim." Amanda said, once again making the introductions.

"So Randy, what may I ask, are your intentions with my daughter?" Steve asked bluntly, causing Amanda and Kim to roll their eyes, and Randy to wonder just what he had gotten himself into.

"Well, I want to make sure that she's happy, and that she has everything she ever needs. I care about her an awful lot, and I'd do absolutely anything for her." Randy answered honestly, looking over and seeing Amanda smiling at him. Kim however, was not fooled by her daughter's appearance. The motherly instinct was telling her that something was amiss with Amanda.

"Sweetie, why don't you come with me, and help me get breakfast ready. Gives your Dad a chance to talk more with Randy, and it gives us some time together as well." Kim said, standing up, and heading towards the kitchen.

"Alright, but I should warn ya, last time I tried to make breakfast, I burnt the hell out of my hand." Amanda said, ignoring the laughter from Randy.

"Honey, are you okay? You seem awfully tired." Kim asked, the concern showing immediately in her voice.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine. Just a lot of stress at work, and I was worried with Randy's surgery and all." Amanda answered, walking over to the fridge to get some milk.

"Amanda Leigh, you know you can't lie worth a shit. Now tell me what is wrong with you?" Kim demanded, taking the milk carton out of her daughter's hand, and making her look her in the eye.

"Fine, remember when Kelsey blurted out that some creep attacked me at a club, the night before Wrestlemania?" Amanda started, when Kim nodded, she continued. "Well, I've just had some bad dreams about it, that's all. Like things ended up going differently then they did. I've talked about it to Randy, and he's helping me." Amanda answered honestly, looking her mom in the eye.

"Okay, as long as you're sure you're fine. I wish you hadn't gone through that though. I think you've got a great man in Randy. Don't let this one get away from you." Kim said, hugging her oldest daughter.

"I won't Mom, believe me I won't." Amanda replied, a small smile forming on her face at the thought of her boyfriend.

_2 weeks later_

_Heather and John_

"Why don't we have those stupid results yet? It's not like it's that hard to get them." Heather complained, pacing around John's living room.

"Sweetie, calm down. We've already talked to a lawyer, and once those results come in, we'll start working on getting Levesque out of our lives once and for all." John said, hugging Heather to him, as the doorbell rang. Turning Heather towards the couch, John went over to answer the door. When he came back into the living room, he was carrying two certified letters.

"Why are there two of them?" Heather asked, when she saw the letters in his hands.

"I don't know. This one isn't from the doctor's though." John said, holding out an envelope. Taking it from him, Heather quickly opened it to read...

_Rae and Dave_

It had been nearly 3 weeks since the girls had come to live with Dave. Rae had decided to move up to Arlington to help Dave with the girls, and the trauma they're going through thanks to Angie and Michael. They had gone to see a lawyer when they got home, and he had advised Dave to sue Angie for full custody of the girls. The police had gone and arrested Michael for child abuse, and had arrested Angie for neglect.

Today was the day when they'd be appearing in court, to see about Dave getting the full custody of Kaitlynn and Nicole. Both girls were nervous about seeing Angie and Michael again, but Dave had talked to them both, and helped them see that they did nothing wrong in any of this. They were waiting outside the judges chambers, while the judge was inside talking to Kaitlynn. Nicole was sitting outside with Dave and Rae, when Angie and Michael were brought in along with their lawyer.

"Nikki, baby. I've missed you so much." Angie said, trying to play the part of a dutiful mother, while in front of her attorney. "Come over here and give me a hug." She said, holding her arms out to Nicole.

"No." Nicole answered quietly from her spot next to Dave, and looked up at Angie with fearful eyes.

"You get over here and give your mother a hug, you little brat." Michael said moving to grab Nicole's arm, as Rae held Nicole to her, as Dave stood up and got in Michael's face.

"You have no business coming anywhere near my daughters. You're lucky I'm not breaking every bone in your body for what you have put them through. Angie, don't look so shocked that she wouldn't want to hug you. I mean after all, you were the one that allowed this asshole to put his hands on her, and then allowed him to hit Kaitlynn. Just get out of my sight before I completely lose my mind cause of you." Dave said, turning and walking back over to where Rae was comforting Nicole.

_Amanda and Randy_

Randy had gone back to St. Louis over the weekend for his physical therapy, and was arriving back in San Antonio that afternoon, to be with Amanda. She had gone to her first therapy appointment the week before, and had seemed to be doing a little better. He wasn't sure when her next appointment was, but he was hoping to be able to go with her this time. His flight had been laid over in St. Louis cause of a storm last weekend, preventing him from being there for her morning appointment. Pulling his rental car into the parking lot of the apartment complex, Randy grabbed his bags, and headed for the door.

Amanda had been busying herself around her apartment all day. Randy was supposed to be arriving any minute, to spend a few days with her, before she went back out on the road again. After spending much of her time, cleaning the kitchen, vacuuming the living room, finishing the laundry, and tidying up her bedroom, she decided to have a bit of fun and dance around the apartment while the sounds of Simple Plan's Welcome To My Life blasted from her stereo's speakers. Singing along with the first verse, she felt like she was singing about her own life.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
and no one understands you_

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Right after that verse, Amanda heard the buzzer indicating that Randy had finally arrived. Turning off her stereo, she went over and buzzed him up. Opening the door, she stood and watched him walk up the two flights of stairs to her apartment. Leaning over the railing, she called down to him.

"Hey handsome, who are you here to see? If you were my man, I wouldn't let you walk around this building by yourself. Afraid you might find yourself another girl." Amanda called down, in a soft, yet sexy voice.

"Well, I was on my way to see my hot and sexy girlfriend, but she doesn't appear to be home yet. So how about I come up to your place?" Randy answered back, reaching the landing of her floor. Placing his bags down beside him, the couple stood there in a comfortable silence, before Randy slowly walked towards Amanda, his arms wrapping around her waist, he pulled her into a hug. Pulling back from the hug, Amanda leaned up and kissed Randy, pouring every emotion she felt into that one kiss. They stood, wrapped in each others arms, and locked in a passionate embrace, outside her apartment for a couple of minutes. Finally breaking apart for some air, Randy grabbed Amanda's hand, walked over and grabbed his bags, before they headed back into the apartment.

_Tyson and Jamie_

Jamie was getting ready to take Tyson to get his cast removed, when she started thinking about how far she had come in the last 2 months or so. Finding out that Adam and Amy were having an affair, almost getting hit by a car, and then coming to terms with her feelings for Tyson. 'Wonder if Mary J. Blige had this much drama in her life, when she wrote that song?' Jamie thought to herself, shaking her head in almost a doubtful manner.

"Babe, you ready to go yet?" Tyson asked walking into the bedroom, and shaking Jamie from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I just need to grab my jacket, and I'm ready to go." She replied, walking out ahead of Tyson and over to the closet to grab her denim jacket.

"Have I mentioned lately how sexy I think you are?" Tyson asked grabbing Jamie around the waist, nipping at her neck lightly.

"Not in the last, mmm, 2 hours or so." Jamie replied playfully, looking at her invisible watch.

"Well you are so damn sexy, I'm almost tempted to say the hell with wrestling, and we can just lock ourselves up here." He said, turning her around in his arms, to give her a proper kiss. When they finally broke apart, Jamie was almost lightheaded from the feelings she had coursing through her.

"Let's go get that cast off of you, and do exactly that. We can forget the rest of the world even exists." Jamie replied quietly, still in a love struck trance.

"Babe, I got to be honest with you right now. I do know who it was that hit me, and tried to hit you. The only reason I'm not saying anything to the police, is because I want to take care of this person myself." Tyson said, knowing that Jamie would be crushed finding out he had been hiding this from her, and even more so that it's been since he woke up from his coma.

"It was Adam, wasn't it?" Jamie asked simply, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah Princess, it was. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to worry that I was going to do something stupid, while I was recovering. I want him to realize he can't do what he did to you, and get away with it." Tyson tried to explain, hoping that he didn't just push Jamie away.

"Alright, well let's go." She said, walking out to the car, as Tyson gave a small sigh as he locked up the house and followed her.

_Amanda and Randy_

Amanda was lying on the couch with her head on Randy's lap. He was running his fingers through her hair, while they were watching Sleepless in Seattle, which is one of her favorites. When the movie was over, Amanda sat up stretching her now relaxed muscles. Looking over at Randy, she noticed a lazy grin playing at his lips.

"What's with that look?" She asked quietly. The feeling of the intense gaze he had on her, almost paralyzing her.

**"Just realizing how incredibly sexy you are, and how lucky I am to have you as my girl." Randy said, pulling Amanda to him and capturing her lips with his in an intense kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Amanda broke the kiss, and laid her head on Randy's chest.**

**"Wow! That was um, wow!" She said, blown away by the intensity of the kiss. Getting her thoughts back, she started talking again. "Um, I'm going to go order some Chinese for dinner. What do you like?" Amanda asked standing up, and looking down at Randy's contented face.**

**"Whatever you get will be fine with me. I'm not picky." Randy answered, smiling up at his girlfriend.**

**"Okay, we'll just see about this." Amanda told him, a smile of her own crossing her features. Heading into the kitchen where the take out menus were, Amanda leaned down to get the Chinese menu out of the bottom drawer, when she suddenly felt dizzy. Before she could call Randy to help her, her world was engulfed in darkness.**

**_Heather and John_**

"What's it say Heather?" John asked impatiently, the worry building up in him for the last 10 minutes, since Heather had not uttered a word since opening the letter.

"It's a letter from Paul's lawyer. Apparently the bastard is more money hungry than either of us ever realized. He signed over all his rights to Gavin, having received the paternity test results yesterday. Due to threatening legal action, and the fact that Steph would divorce him and he'd be without anything, he gave up Gavin." Heather answered quietly, a small smile forming as she realized that her life with her family could finally go back to normal again. "It's over John. It's finally over, all of this. The threat of him finding out, and the threat of him taking away our son. I never thought this day would come." She said, jumping up into his arms and hugging the life out of him.

"It's just like I told you. Everything would work itself out; and we would not lose our son to that son of a bitch." John replied, leaning down and placing a small kiss on Heather's lips. "Now I think it's time to make things official with Gavin, and with us." He said, picking Heather up and swinging her around the room, as they both breathed a sigh of relief, and felt the weight of the world removed from their shoulders.

_Rae and Dave_

"How'd it go in there Angel?" Dave asked, when Nicole made her way out of the room.

"It went okay. He asked me if I felt the same as Kaity, and what all happened in Mom's house." Nicole answered, going over and sitting on Dave's lap. Kaitlynn had taken Nicole's seat when she was in with the judge, and the only other available seat was next to Angie and Michael.

"What you girls did was very brave. I know it had to be hard for you both to do this." Rae said reassuringly, turning slightly to look at Kaitlynn and Nicole.

"Then why do I feel so lousy?" Kaitlynn asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"Princess, I know you feel like you betrayed your Mom and all, but what Michael did to you girls was wrong. I don't think I'd be able to go on with my life, if something ever happened to either of you. You both are my world, and I love you both so very much." Dave said, wrapping his free arm around Kaitlynn, and hugging both girls to him, when both lawyers came out of the judge's room.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I only own Amanda. Everyone else is owned by their respective person.

A/N: Here it is, the final chapter to this story. It's been long overdue, and I apologize for that. This was not my original idea for ending it, but things change, and not always for the better. I may do a sequel sometime in the future focusing on Randy. Hell, it may be my next Randy Orton story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and kept me motivated at times to continue this story, and you know who you are.

Chapter 27

_Amanda and Randy _

**Randy was sitting in the living room, for about 10 minutes after Amanda had said she was going into the kitchen to call in their dinner order. Deciding to go see what was up, he turned off the TV, and headed into the kitchen. When he got in there, his heart dropped down to his stomach. Lying on the floor was Amanda, white as a sheet, and from what he could tell, she was barely breathing.**

**"Holy shit! Amanda, come on baby, wake up. Sweetie open your eyes, and let me know you're alright." Randy said, panic filling his voice. Reaching down to check for a pulse, he found one, but it was very light. Grabbing the cordless from the counter top, he quickly dialed 911, waiting impatiently for an operator to answer.**

**"911 what's your emergency?" The operator asked, in a semi depressing way. Not paying much attention if she said anything after that Randy started talking immediately.**

**"Yes, my girlfriend is passed out on the floor. She's not really breathing, and her pulse is very weak." Randy yelled the panic and worry still in his voice, while tears were running unchecked down his cheeks.**

**"Okay sir, I've got medics dispatched to your place right now. Are you able to go and let them inside when they get there?" The operator asked, finishing typing it what information she had to send the medics to the right place.**

**"Yeah, um, they're going to have to buzz to come up though. I don't want to leave her here by herself, I mean, I could go down and wait for them, but what if she stopped breathing then?" Randy choked up on the last bit.**

**"Sir, I'll let them know they need to buzz in. Just make sure you have the door open, and they'll come in. Please, right now you need to try and calm down. I need for you to try and answer a few questions for me." The operator told him, while he tried to remember little details she may have told him about herself.**

**"Okay, I'll try and answer something." Randy said, his heart sinking deeper and deeper into his stomach, the longer her eyes were closed.**

**"Fine, what is her coloring? Is she extremely pale right now?" The operator fired off.**

**"No, not really, I mean, her face looks a little pale, but nothing extreme." Randy answered honestly, hoping like hell that the medics got there fast.**

**"Okay, is she on any medicines right now? Maybe something that could have given her an allergic reaction?" She asked again, while Randy racked his brain, trying to remember anything that Amanda may have said she was allergic too.**

**"No, she hasn't been sick recently. I haven't seen her take anything today, since I got here this afternoon." Randy said, as the medics finally buzzed to be let up. Quickly going to the door, Randy hit the button to let them in, and opened the door. Going back over to Amanda's side, he let the operator know that the medics had arrived, before starting to answer a new onslaught of questions from the head paramedic.**

**"Was your girlfriend complaining about being dizzy or was she acting disoriented at all before her collapse?" He asked, taking down Randy's responses.**

**"No, we were sitting on the couch, and she said she was going to come out here and call for take out dinner. She was gone for like 10 minutes, and I got concerned when I didn't hear anything in here at all, so I came to look, and that's how I found her." Randy pointed, indicating at Amanda's seemingly lifeless body.**

**"Alright sir, is there any possible chance that she may be pregnant?" He asked, as Randy just stood and watched the EMT's work on helping Amanda.**

**"No, I don't believe she is." Randy mumbled, not entirely sure of his answer. That one question played over in Randy's mind, while they loaded Amanda onto the stretcher and began to wheel her down to the waiting ambulance.**

_Heather and John_

Heather had started calling everyone she knew, to tell them of the good news about Paul signing away Gavin, when a called beeped in on her phone. Looking down at the Caller ID, she was shocked to see her parent's number, as she had just talked to both of them 10 minutes prior.

"Hello." Heather said, after clicking over from Jamie.

"Heather, can you get back home tonight?" Kim asked, obviously trying to hide the tears and the fear in her voice.

"Mom, what's wrong? Did something happen to Dad?" Heather asked panicking, causing John to look up from the coloring book he was coloring in with Gavin. Getting up and walking over to where she was standing, John wrapped a supportive arm around her.

"No sweetie. Randy just called, and your sister collapsed in her apartment. Randy called 9-1-1 and they've taken her to the hospital. They're speculating right now that she may have had a heart attack." Kim choked out, before giving the phone to Steve.

"Honey, if you could get back home tonight it would be great. We're on our way to the hospital now, so if you get a flight out, we'll send someone to get you at the airport." Steve said, as Heather merely nodded her head before saying okay.

"John, could you um, call and get us a flight to San Antonio. They rushed Manda to the hospital; they think she may have had a heart attack." Heather said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Alright, just go pack what we need. We can worry about the rest later." John said, going to get the number to the airport and telling Gavin to pick up his things, while Heather went upstairs and threw some things into their bags.

_Randy, Kim, and Steve_

**Randy had been sitting in the cold waiting room at Methodist Hospital for about 20 minutes when Kim and Steve, along with Kelsey came rushing in.**

**"Randy, what's going on with our daughter?" Steve asked, looking at the young man that held his daughters heart in his hands.**

**"I honestly don't know. One minute we're talking about what to have for dinner, and she said she was going to call out for Chinese. When she didn't come back, like 10 minutes later, I went to go see what she was doing. I found her lying on the kitchen floor, and she was barely breathing, so I called 911." Randy explained, looking up at his girlfriend's family.**

**It was another 30 minutes or so before the doctor that had been assigned to Amanda's case, came out to talk to her family and Randy.**

**"Hello. I'm Dr. McBride. I'm sorry to have kept you folks waiting, but we wanted to run a battery of tests on your daughter, to give us a better understanding of what caused her collapse, since she has yet to regain consciousness, and this young man wasn't aware of any current health problems." The slightly older, almost grand-fatherly type, doctor started. "I do want let you know of some of the things we have found so far. I'm not sure if any of you were aware of the fact that she was using caffeine pills, and took an excessive amount of them. From the way the tests look, it appears she has been taking them for awhile, and her body just collapsed from it. We're going to be monitoring her heart rate, because these ephedrine based drugs can cause serious heart damage." While Dr. McBride was explaining all this, Randy's mind kept wondering back to the night of her breakdown, and her finally agreeing to go see a therapist, after many hours of arguing. 'She said that the therapy was helping her? Why would she be taking those pills?' Randy asked himself, before turning his attention to Kim, who had started asking the doctor questions.**

**"So what you're saying is, there is a chance that our daughter could die from this?" She asked, tears filling her eyes at the thought.**

**"I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, there is a chance that she could die. We are however, doing everything we possibly can to keep that from happening. Unfortunately, we were unable to save the baby." Dr. McBride announced, much to the shock of everyone in the room, none more so than Randy himself. Feeling his heart drop down to his stomach for a second time that night, he could feel the walls crumbling in around him.**

**"She was p..pr..pregnant?" He asked the tears falling once again, this time for the child he would never get to see. **Randy sunk down to the floor, his legs no longer able to hold him up. He dropped his head into his hands and sobbed in deep pain.

**_Tyson and Jamie_**

**"So how does it feel to finally have that cast off Boo?" Jamie asked, as they walked around the grocery, getting a few things for dinner that night.**

**"Great. I didn't mind the cast so much; it was the damn crutches I had to use." Tyson replied, wondering just when Jamie would explode over the bombshell he dropped earlier.**

**"That's good. What do you want to have for dinner tonight?" She asked, looking over some chicken breast, when her cell phone started ringing. "Hello." She said, grabbing the phone blindly from her purse. When the person on the other end started talking, Jamie dropped the package of chicken she had. "Well is she okay? She's only 23 how in the hell can she have a heart attack?" Jamie all but yelled, as Tyson looked on confused. "Alright, well we'll be there as soon as we can. Keep me updated." She said before snapping her phone shut, and turned to look at Tyson.**

**"Princess, what's going on?" He asked, concerned when Jamie didn't immediately answer him.**

**"That was John. Kim called and talked to Heather a little bit ago. Randy's down at Manda's place, and something happened, and he had to call 9-1-1. They think she may have had a massive heart attack, Kim wasn't at the hospital yet, so John only knows what they've told Heather." Jamie replied, leaving what groceries she had in the cart, grabbing her purse and Tyson's arm, leaving the store.**

_Rae and Dave _

Dave took Rae and the girls' out to celebrate the outcome of the hearing. Being careful of the girls' feelings toward their mother, both Rae and Dave just said it was a normal dinner. Looking over at his daughters, the thought went through his mind, of how could anyone hurt their own child, or allow them to be hurt.

"Girls, you want to go shopping after we get done here?" Dave asked, fully intending to spoil his kids, and make them feel the safety and security that was ripped away from them.

"Yeah, you girls can pick out anything that you want." Rae added, looking over and seeing Nicole perk up at the thought, while Kaitlynn didn't seem near as enthused.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I want to get some new CD's and some movies, and maybe a couple new outfits. Is that okay Dad?" Nicole asked, looking over at Dave, who had also noticed that the fun loving mall girl attitude was missing from Kaitlynn as well.

"Sure it is Angel. Like Rae said, you two can pick out anything in the mall you want. We need to get you some more things for my place anyways, so we'll start tonight." Dave replied, smiling over at Nicole before talking again. "Kaitybelle. Want to go outside and talk for a few minutes?" He asked gently, using his old nickname for her that he hadn't used since she was small. Hoping he could get the teenager to talk about what was on her mind.

"Okay." She said quietly, following Dave outside the restaurant.

_Randy and Kelsey_

Randy remained in the same hard chair he'd been sitting in, since Dr. McBride had said they could go back and see Amanda. However, only 2 people were allowed back at a time, so out of respect, he let her parents go first, and said he would just go back with Kelsey. That had been over 2 hours ago, and he had yet to leave, or let go of her hand. "Why were you taking those pills Amanda? Why did you have to lie and tell me that the therapy was helping you?" Randy asked, not getting an answer

"Randy." A quiet voice came from the door. Walking over to where he sat, she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Kels. Are your parents still here too?" Randy asked defeatedly. He was so torn up about everything that had gone on in the last few hours that he didn't know which way was up anymore. He wished Amanda would wake up so he could get some answers.

"Our dad is. He sent mom home, so she could get some sleep, since the doctor doesn't seem to think that Manda will wake up before morning. That, and mom wants to have a talk with Heather when she gets here, because she's still mad at Amanda for something that happened. I'm still not even sure what it was." Kelsey answered, sitting down across from Randy on the other side of Amanda's bed.

"All I know is, she got into a fight with Heather, and called Gavin a whiney brat or something, cause he was crying when they were standing there arguing. That is what I guess set Heather off, and they haven't spoken since." Randy answered dryly. It seemed as if everything was becoming so clear now, the changes in her attitude, and how she was able to stay awake all the time. Kelsey looked over, and saw the look on Randy's face, and figured he was concentrating heavily on something. Deciding to try and help make sure her sister didn't lose something else in her life, Kelsey spoke up.

"Yeah, I knew about the fight. Wasn't sure if you did though, that's why I didn't say anything about it. Randy, I'm almost positive that Manda didn't know she was pregnant. I'm sure if she did, she wouldn't have kept taking those pills. She may not always show it, and in fact, unless it's Gavin she doesn't usually like kids. She always said, that her kids were not going to behave like the little heathen monsters she sees in restaurants and airports and stuff. Hell, when Heather first found out she was pregnant with Gavin; Manda wouldn't even let her consider having an abortion. So please believe me when I tell you, that she didn't and wouldn't intentionally kill your baby." Kelsey said almost pleading with him, not to hate her sister.

"Kelsey I know she wouldn't do that. I just don't understand why she would lie to me about seeing a therapist. She even told me that it was helping her, and that she was finally getting some sleep." Randy said, his gaze never leaving his girlfriends face. Taking a shaky breath he continued. "I just can't stand seeing her hurt herself like this." He finished, tears once again falling down his face. Kelsey just nodded her head, before setting her cup down on the table, and standing up to leave.

_Dave and Kaitlynn_

"Come on Kaitybelle, and talk to me. I know you've got a whirlwind of emotions going through you right now. Don't shut me out please." Dave said, looking over at the 15 year old, who now looked like the scared 7 year old who had a bad dream about being chased by circus clowns. Seeing a rebel tear fall down her cheek, Dave reached out to wipe it away, as it seemed the dam of her young soul broke then.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I should have been a better sister. I should have protected Nicole like you told me to do. If I had, then maybe things would be different now. I could have told her not to back talk Michael, or to do what Mom said. The more I tried to protect her though, the more I got punished. Why doesn't Mom love us anymore? What'd we do to make her let him do that to us?" Kaitlynn cried, as Dave pulled her into his arms, and hugged her to him, rocking her back and forth. Unable to hide his own tears at the anguish she felt, Dave tried to answer her.

"Princess, you and your sister did NOTHING to deserve this. If Nik was back talking, then she should have been grounded, not punched for it, or grabbed and thrown down. The same goes with you, you're both old enough to be grounded, and even if you weren't, there was absolutely no reason for either of them to hit you, or let you get hit. I wish I knew why your Mom didn't stop him, but I don't Princess. I do know that somewhere in your Mom's heart, she does love you and Nicole very much. Please baby, believe me, you're a terrific big sister, and you guys did nothing, absolutely nothing, to deserve this." Dave said holding Kaitlynn tighter to him, as they both sat outside the restaurant and cried.

_Randy and Amanda_

Around 7:30 the next morning, Amanda finally woke up. Looking around in the room, she tried to piece together where she was, and what had happened. The last thing she remembered was going out to the kitchen to order some dinner, and trying to find the menus, and that was when everything went black. Feeling something on her hand, she looked over and saw Randy, with his head lying on the side of her bed, his hand gently holding hers. Keeping her gaze locked on him, she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about this whole thing. In her heart, mind, body, and soul she knew that she loves him. Even though they had yet to say those 3 little words to each other, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was it for her. The question still remained, would those words ever be said to him, once he woke up and told her that he didn't want to have anything to do with her again. She had lied to him, and she knew how he felt about people lying to him. It wasn't as if she had done it maliciously, she had gone to a psychiatrist appointment, but when the doctor suggested hypnotizing her, at the next visit, it freaked her out, and she never went back. Deciding then to take more of those caffeine pills to stay awake, and telling Randy that the therapy was going great.

Randy started to wake up when he felt someone watching him. Looking up, his crystal blue eyes locked with her blue green ones. They both sat there, neither of them saying a word, just staring into each others eyes. Finally, no longer able to hold back, Randy pulled Amanda to him in his arms. Wanting to be careful, but never wanting to let go either, she felt the warm tears that had escaped from his eyes hitting her neck. Pulling back from the embrace, Randy broke down and asked the one question that had been bugging him for the last 14 or so hours.

"Why?" Was all he could ask, sitting back down, and taking her hand in his once again. He didn't even have to say that he knew, just by looking at his grim expression, she knew that any charade she had left in her was up.

"I don't know. At first I was just trying to get through a day without feeling really tired. I couldn't sleep, and it seemed so easy to just take one of those pills, and go on with my day. Then after that night in New Hampshire, it was like everything was worse. Everything was spinning more and more out of control. Until that night, I didn't have to talk about it, and you made me." Amanda paused, looking over at the window, and taking a shaky breath she continued. "So I talked about it. Even though I had told you how I felt, I still didn't feel any better. I still couldn't sleep at night. I went and saw a therapist. I went to that first appointment you heard me make when we got here. I was sitting in her office, when she told me at the next appointment that they would hypnotize me, and see if they could get me to see that what happened that night wasn't my fault. I didn't want to go through all that again Randy, I still don't want too. I can't even stand these dreams, much less being hypnotized and forced to go back to that night. After I left there, I decided that I wasn't going to go back. So when I got half way home, I called them and cancelled my next appointment. Told them I had to go back to work, that I would have to call them some other time." Amanda said, wiping her own tears away, keeping her gaze away from Randy. For about 5 minutes, you could hear a pin drop in the room, as both were lost in their own thoughts. Once again, Randy needed to know why, and hoped and prayed that what Kelsey had told him the night before was true.

"Did you know about the baby?" He asked, causing her to turn and face him.

**"Baby? Randy what baby?" Amanda asked, confused.**

**"You were pregnant Amanda. You had our baby growing inside of you, and those pills you took killed it." Randy said, he couldn't help but let the anger and bitterness seep into his voice.**

**"Oh my God." Amanda said, her hand flying to her mouth. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, as one thing ran through her mind 'I'm a murderer.'**

**"Amanda you need to get professional help. You can't keep going on like this. You can't keep putting yourself through this. You can't keep putting me through this. Amanda I love you so much it hurts, but when I see you going through all this and nothing I do helps, I feel helpless. I feel like I'm a complete failure as a boyfriend, as a friend, and as a person. Amanda I hate to say this but I can't possibly stay with you, if you keep doing this to me. I can't take much more." Randy said, hoping Amanda gave as much of a damn about their relationship, as he did, and that the threat he just said wouldn't fall on deaf ears.**

**"Randy, I do want help. You think I like not being able to sleep? You think I like having these machines hooked up to me, and I don't know what they're doing? You think I like knowing that because of this, I helped kill our baby?" Amanda yelled her tears slowly becoming sobs, as her entire body shook. Randy sat on the bed next to her, and held her in his arms. "I just don't know what to do anymore." She said, laying her head on his chest.**

**"Sweetheart, I know it's hard for you. Believe me, I wish like hell you weren't going through this right now. Maybe that doctor was right. Maybe you should let her hypnotize you, and you go back and face that bastard. If you want, I'll go with you to the appointment, that way you won't be alone." Randy said leaning down, and softly kissing her forehead.**

"Okay, I really do want to get help this time. Randy, I swear I didn't know I was pregnant. I would never do anything to harm the baby I was pregnant with intentionally. Especially if I knew that you were the father." Amanda said, whispering the last part quietly, but loud enough for Randy to hear.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked, backing away a bit, to look her in the eyes.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to raise some other mans baby. Especially if it was because I was...raped" Amanda replied, her gaze moving down to the buttons on Randy's shirt, and finding them very intriguing at the moment.

"Honey, if you were my girl and had another mans baby, I would still love you. As long as you didn't cheat on me that is, and if that baby was conceived through an act of rape, then that wouldn't be the baby's fault and there would be no need for me to look at it in any other way but with love." Randy said, hooking a finger underneath Amanda's chin, he lifted her head up to meet his gaze once again. "I do love you Amanda. The thought of losing you made me realize how much and how deeply I do. I just wish now I would have said this to you sooner." Randy finished, once he made sure her gaze was locked with his. Her eyes filling with tears again, she said the words she had longed to say since they had first made love.

"I love you too, Randy." She said, leaning in to meet his lips in a soul rendering kiss, a kiss that solidified them as a couple. The kiss said what just about anyone who could see, would be able to tell you. They are completely and totally in love with each other. The moment was broken up, when a soft knock was heard on the door.

_Rae and Dave_

"Rae, phone's for you." Nicole said, walking into the kitchen where Rae was watching Dave make breakfast. Holding her hands up ready to catch the phone, she gave Nicole a look that said, throw it.

"It's your quarter." Rae said laughing a bit, before becoming serious. "No, we were at the court house all day yesterday, so I left my phone here. When we got home, I was too tired to check them. What's going on?" Rae asked, knowing that whatever Steve would get a hold of Dave's number to call her, couldn't be good. "Holy shit! Is she alright? Okay, well make sure you tell her I'll be home in a couple of days then." Rae said, before saying goodbye to her friend's dad.

"Rae, what's going on?" Dave asked, not knowing who in the world she had been talking too, or who she was talking about.

"That was Manda's dad. She collapsed last night in her kitchen. Randy called for an ambulance, and they thought that she may have had a massive heart attack since her pulse and everything was weak, and she looked pale. Those caffeine pills she had been taking, well she was apparently taking one an hour it seemed. The doctor told them last night that the ephedrine in those pills, could do some serious heart damage, but she looks to be clearing the woods on that. She was pregnant though." Rae said, looking up at Dave who was seemingly in as much shock, if not more, than Rae.

"Wait, you say she was? Those pills killed the baby?" He asked, his heart going out to both his friends.

"Yeah, Steve said Randy slept in a chair in her room all night last night. Hasn't left her side, since he was aloud in the room, she woke up a little bit ago, so that's a good thing. They're only letting family and Randy in her room right now. I told Steve to tell her I'd be back in a couple days to see her then." Rae told him, not believing that one of her best friends could have gone through as much as she had.

_Amanda and Randy_

A middle aged nurse came in, with a clipboard, obviously wanting to ask Randy a question, but was shocked when she saw that Amanda was awake.

"Oh good, you're finally awake now. I know that Dr. McBride will be glad to hear this news as well. The reason why I'm here is because we need to know if you wanted to name your little girl, or will she just be known as Baby girl Orton?" The nurse asked, hating this part of her job. Having to go in and talk to the grieving parents and find out what they wanted done with their child, was always the hardest part of her day.

"Um, could you give us a few minutes? We weren't even aware that she had been a girl." Randy said, taking charge of the situation.

"Of course, just hit that little red button when you're ready. I'll come back in and get down this information then." She answered gently, walking out of the room.

"Oh my God!" Amanda screamed, as Randy just held her tightly to him. "I killed our little girl. Our baby girl never got to have the chance to be in this world, because I let what some fuckin bastard did to me, haunt me and cause me to take some fuckin pills that cost our baby her life." Amanda cried, her whole body shaking with sobs, as Randy could feel his own sobs taking over his body.

"Sweetie, come on. Don't do this to yourself, you can't go and be blaming anyone. It'll be okay, we'll be okay. We'll get you out of this hospital, we'll grieve for our baby girl, we'll get you the help that you need, and slowly start putting our lives back on track again. Please don't think you did this on purpose. I know you didn't, I mean, you didn't even know that you were pregnant. You even said it yourself, that if you had known, you wouldn't have done anything to put our baby's health at risk." Randy said, running his hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down.

"I just want to die. It should have been me, and not our daughter. I'm the one that's made all the mistakes in my life. I don't deserve to have all these 'second' chances at life. She could have had a fresh start, and made something of herself." She cried, her sobs not letting up any.

"Amanda Leigh, I want you to look at me. I don't want to hear you say that ever again. I'm just as devastated as you are. I wish more than anything that our baby didn't have to die, but do you think she would want to see her momma acting this way? I'm sure she's looking down at you wanting to know why you're so sad. Let her be able to see what a strong momma she had. Let her know that you're a survivor." Randy said hoping that it got through to Amanda, before continuing. "So do you have a name in mind for what you would name her? Or will we sit here and play the 'I don't really like that name.' game?" Randy asked, wiping at his tears, and giving Amanda a watery smile.

"I have always liked the name Sierra Lynn. I used to always wonder what I would name my kids, if I ever had any, and that was always the one that would be at the top of my list." Amanda said, the sobs finally stopping, but the tear tracks were still evident on her face.

"Sierra Lynn Orton, it sounds perfect." Randy said quietly, reaching over to ring for the nurse to come back in, as they both sat waiting on what the future may hold.

**The nurse came back in and smiled at the couple "Do you have a name?" She asked pleasantly. Randy hugged Amanda to him before nodding at the nurse.**

**"Sierra Lynn Orton." He said, trying to hold back the sob that was wanting to escape. He had to be strong at the moment. He had to be there for Amanda. The nurse wrote the name on her clipboard and left the grieving parents alone.**

**"Randy." Amanda spoke up quietly, looking up at him "I want to get better. But if the therapist wants to hypnotize me then I can't go through it alone. I'll have to have you there with me" She said, looking as though she would break down again.**

**"Honey I'll be with you every step of the way. All you got to do is ask." Randy said, leaning down to kiss Amanda.**

**"Are you mad at me?" Amanda asked tentatively.**

**"No" Randy said, surprising Amanda "I'm not. I mean I wish you hadn't lied about going to the therapist. I'm a little disappointed in you for that, and because of the taking caffeine pills. But the baby couldn't have been helped really, because you didn't know you were pregnant."**

**"Randy, do you think we'll ever be where we were for that short little while?" Amanda asked, wanting to know the answer.**

**"I think we'll be just fine." Randy said, kissing Amanda's forehead. "It'll take a little time for us to heal, and to be able to not be gun shy around each other, but we'll make it through this." **

**_2 days later_**

"Doctor Davis said she should be waking up soon. There is no medical reason why she shouldn't." Amanda heard around her, it was her father's voice, but who he was talking to she wasn't sure. She just couldn't seem to bring herself to open her eyes.

"I know, I'm worried that the longer she's unconscious the worse it will be." Her mom's voice said, as she fought to open her eyes. Moving slightly on her bed, Amanda groaned in pain before opening her eyes and groaning again as the bright sunlight came in through the window.

"Mom, Dad. What happened?" Amanda asked, looking up and seeing her Dad next to her holding her hand.

"Princess. You were at the wrestling show the other night, and there was a fight near you. You got hit in the back of the head and were knocked unconscious." Steve said, wanting to cry as his daughter finally woke up.

"Oh. Well were Rae, Heather, and Jamie hurt?" Amanda asked, trying to sit up a little bit in her bed.

"Honey, you haven't talked to Rae and Jamie since you graduated high school. You haven't even seen Heather since you kids were little." Kim asked, becoming concerned with Amanda's question.

"Mom, I work with Rae as writers for WWE, and Heather and Jamie are Divas there. We adopted Heather when she was little, and when she was 16, she had Gavin. Why are you two looking at me like I've lost my mind?" She asked, looking back and forth between her parents.

"Sweetie, it was all just a dream. You just finished college in the summer, and you moved in with your boyfriend." Steve said, wondering in his mind if Amanda hadn't lost her memory.

"I'll prove it to you that I work for the WWE. Just get me back to my apartment, and I'll show you some of the scripts I've worked on." Amanda replied, indignantly. Just as she threw the blanket off to get out of her bed, the door to her room came busting open revealing an out of breath Randy.

"Oh my God baby. I was so worried about you. When did you wake up?" He asked, going over and giving her a hug, before placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"Dad, I thought you said I didn't work for the WWE? How else would I know Randy Orton if I didn't?" Amanda asked, smirking over at Steve.

"Beautiful, you don't work for the company. What made you think you did?" Randy asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"It all seemed so real. Rae and I shared an apartment together, and we watched the Great American Bash in July, and after we saw the shit that happened with Eddie losing to JBL, we sent in a story we wrote together to WWE. Stephanie called us and told us they would like to bring us out for an interview. You were this cocky asshole, because you thought the world revolved around you when you became the youngest world champ. We fought constantly, because I couldn't stand you, and then Rae, Dave, John, and Heather came up with this idea to lock us in a hotel room together for 4 days, until we had to be in LA for Mania and the Hall of Fame. Then we got to know each other, and when I burnt my hand, and you helped fix it, I saw you as more than just a conceited ass. Then we went to this club the night before Mania, and Rae and all them didn't know we became a couple during those 4 days, cause we were gonna get a little payback for them locking us up. I started dancing with this guy, and you were dancing with this girl, and it turned into a competition like between us, and when the song was over, the guy wouldn't let me leave. He had called me a tease, and then he like forced himself on me, and I couldn't get him to go away. Then you came over, and pulled him off of me, and Dave, Tyson, and John took him outside and beat his ass." Amanda said, noticing that Randy wore the same baffled look as her parents.

"Sweetheart, it was all just a dream." Kim said, sensing that Amanda was getting stressed out.

"Mom, this is not a dream. I ended up taking those ephedrine drugs, and ended up in the hospital, and look at where I am. The damn drugs caused me to lose our baby." Amanda said tearfully, looking up in Randy's eyes.

"Honey, you didn't lose our baby. I can't imagine what I would have done if I lost either one of you." Randy said, placing his hand on her slightly protruding stomach. Looking down at where his hand lay, Amanda's eyes widened as she was indeed pregnant.

"Darlin, you got hit in the head. It probably affected some of your memory, and you were just dreaming everything that happened. You don't work for the WWE, you weren't attacked at a club thank God, you didn't take those drugs, and you didn't lose your baby." Steve said, as everything started to come back to Amanda now.

"Amanda, I was going to do this the night of the show, since we're in your hometown and all, and your parents and sister were at the show too. I didn't get to then, and I'm not going to let this opportunity pass me up again." Randy said, getting off the bed and grabbing something from his jacket pocket, before turning around and kneeling down beside her bed. "Amanda, I love you. You are my entire heart and soul, and I could never imagine being with anyone other than you, for the rest of my life. You have changed me into a better person, and you're giving me the greatest gift I could ever ask for. I want to be there for you everyday, with you and our baby or any other children we may have. What I'm asking is Amanda Leigh, will you marry me?" Randy asked, revealing an 18 karat Gold princess cut diamond engagement ring, with tiny sapphire accents around the band with a 3/8 carat diamond in the middle. Looking up into his eyes with tears rolling unchecked down her cheeks, Amanda didn't hesitate to reply.

"Yes Randy. Yes I will marry you." She cried happily, as Randy stood up and kissed her while sliding the ring on her finger. They spent some time talking and going over wedding plans with each other, and her parents. Steve making an observation that Amanda was going to break them with her wedding.


End file.
